The Prince and Valkyrie
by Kit2000
Summary: Kennedy Kingdom is in danger. Prince Leon's fiancee is kidnapped and an evil wizard is dreaming to rule the world. There is only one way to win the battle...to team up with legendary Valkyries. Also there are 2 prequels to this story, which are "The Two Loves of Queen Iolanda" and "Necromancer Chronicles", written by FriendlyMushroom.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Hello everyone. Here we are with another story about Leon and Claire. This time it will be a chaptered faire-tale which will tell about Prince Leon and Valkyrie Claire. We used some motives of Scandinavian Mythology, but we don't base our story on it fully. It's a fairy-tale after all and fairy-tales may consider its own universe :p _

_One more thing. We didn't find any information about Leon and Claire's parents' names, so we decided to call give them names ourselves. Our dear friend __**Neiara **__(aka____**LeonandClaireBSAA**__ she draws the illustrations for this story) suggested wonderful names for the Redfield and Kennedy monarchs =) Thank you, dear! *hug*_

Our friend **FriendlyMushroom** from fanfiction. net website write a prequel to our Valkyrie story. The titles is **"The Two Loves of Queen Iolanda" **and **"****Necromancer Chronicles"** So, if you want to know the whole truth about Wesker and Redfield dynasty, go and read his story. It's very romantic and has lots of action.

_**And one more thing...If you aren't Claire/Leon supporter or you don't like our ideas for the fanfics- DON'T BOTHER TO READ and We DONT NEED TO KNOW IT!**_

**The Prince and Valkyrie**

**Chapter 1**

In a land far-far away, there was a Kingdom, ruled by wisdom and brave Redfield dynasty. From generation to generation that dynasty gave birth to decent heirs that married princesses from different kingdoms and became kings afterwards. It was like that before King Michael and his venerable wife Queen Elizabeth gave birth to a daughter. The girl was the first heiress in Redfield dynasty after her great-grandfather had married a Valkyrie.

But no one believed that fairy-tale about the King who had a Valkyrie as a wife. It was like a legend, that was told to children as a bedtime story. Princess Claire didn't have any unusual powers as her great-grandmother once had, according to the story, so her parents didn't pay much attention to the legend, which told about a new generation of Valkyries in Redfield dynasty.

18 years had passed since the day Princess was born. There was a tremendous celebration in the Kingdom, dedicate to the heiress's birthday and her engagement to Prince Richard Kennedy. That young and blue-blooded man fell in love with Princess Claire at first sight when he saw her at the tournament where he challenged her brother. In his early 20s he had a fame of wise and valiant person with a brave heart. Prince was handsome beyond words, any princess would die to conquer his heart, but it belonged only to one maiden. He swore to her parents to love and protect her with his life. King Michael and Queen Elisabeth descried his sincere intentions towards their daughter and gave him their blessing to marry her. Their son Prince Christopher was a great warrior, a real knight and an heir of his Kingdom while Prince Richard was the only one who could challenge their son in his talents. As any parents, King and Queen wished the best for their daughter. Prince Richard proved his loyalty and the title to be called a perfect match to Princess Claire.

Princess was the first beauty among neighboring kingdoms. She was smart and sharp on her tongue, but she had never dared to argue with her parents, even when they announced about her engagement to Prince Richard. Princess believed that her parents' decision would be the best for her and accepted the engagement, the official date of which was fixed on her 18th birthday.

Prince Richard was very caring and gallant during the ball. He wanted to impress her and make her look into his heart, so she could know his real self. Prince was indeed very kind, he read poems for her while standing one knee and holding her fragile hand in his. His eyes were sparkling like stars in the night sky; they showed his sincere and utter love towards her person, but…

Princess didn't feel the same. She respected Prince Richard and admired him as a warrior and decent person, but she didn't love him back. Her mother once told her that even if she didn't feel the same way towards Prince, the love for him would come little by little, melting her heart and teaching it the way of giving her love back.

"Someday you will learn that giving love is even better than receiving it," Queen Elisabeth said, combing her daughter's long mahogany hair in her room. They didn't have many talks, since Queen was busy during the day, and Claire couldn't ask her to spend some time with her, because she knew that her mother needed rest in the evenings. But after the announcement of engagement, Claire wasn't like herself and Queen noticed that her dear child was facing a dilemma.

"Mother, did you love father from the start?" Claire's sudden question confused the lady for a moment, but then her lips curved into a gentle smile.

"I didn't know him before my parents announced about our engagement," Queen Elisabeth uttered. "But he deserved my love, dear. Your father loved me so much that I could barely touch the ground with my feet from happiness. At first I thought that I just got used to him, but then I realized that I couldn't imagine my life without your father".

"I don't know what to think. I respect Prince Richard and I wish I could return his feelings, but I see him just as a good person and a friend, but not someone who I might love," young Princess sighed helplessly and bent her head down. She was going to become Prince Richard's wife in 2 months, and the fact was scaring her.

The older lady put the comb away and placed her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Give him a chance, sweetheart," she said kindly. "I am sure he will live up to your expectations".

Princess thought that it would be better to accept her fate and go forward fearlessly and proudly. She was taught to never fear any hardships in life. This was her family's credo.

**OooooO**

Some weeks later Prince Christopher received a letter from Valentine Kingdom, where his beloved fiancée Princess Jill was asking him for help in annihilating the robbers in her lands. Her army couldn't fight them alone.

Prince Christopher was just like all Redfields. His heart was burning in determination to eliminate the evil and save his beloved Princess. After getting his father's permission, Price and his army rode to the Valentine Kingdom.

King Michael and Queen Elisabeth felt strong pride. Their son would be a wonderful and wise ruler someday. He possessed all the talents to become the next monarch of their dynasty.

During Prince's absence, an idea suggested itself to Queen Elisabeth. She knew that her dear daughter was having hard times, forcing herself to put up with her upcoming marriage, so Queen decided to help the young couple to know each other better.

Several days later the monarch family rode to the glade in their private forest. They took several guardians and their trusted advisor Albert Wesker along. The day was shiny and the mood was enlightened.

Several maids prepared the meal and put it on the royal table. The rulers were hiding from hot sunrays in their tent while waiting for dinner.

"We have invited Prince Richard to join us at the picnic," Queen said, taking her seat gracefully while looking at her daughter's reaction to the news.

Princess's eyes widened in panic.

"But mother! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Your father and me had a discussion about this event some days ago. We assumed, that it would be a good chance for you to know Prince Richard better," Queen Elisabeth smiled courtly and gazed into her husband's eyes.

"My dear child, we are trying to help you," King Michael placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "As your parents we wish the best for your wellbeing. Prince Richard will be a good king and you will accompany him through all the hardships and merry moments in your lives. Just like your mother has always supported me in my vocation, you will be there for your future husband. Both of you will become great and wise rulers admired by people".

Princess Claire bit her lower lip. She didn't expect her respectful parents to carry on an intrigue behind her back. Maybe they indeed wanted to help her, but right now she wasn't ready to face the reality and Prince Richard. No matter how hard she tried to force her heart to fall in love with him or just find something, anything she could love in him, everything was pointless. He was nothing more than a good and respectful royal person to her.

The girl held back the upcoming tears. She didn't want to upset her dear parents by showing them her recalcitrance. They didn't deserve it. So the young maiden dropped a curtsy to the elders and sent them a fake smile, her heart was tearing apart though.

"Thank you for always thinking what is the best for me, my beloved parents. I need some time to get used to the idea of meeting Prince Richard today. It's too exciting, so if you please, I would like to go for a walk," Claire bent down before her parents and froze in that position waiting for their answer.

The monarchs nodded to each other.

"You may go, daughter," her father said with a smile.

"But make sure to be back for dinner," Queen hurried to add.

"Don't worry, I'll be back before Prince Richard arrives," the girl uttered politely and after dropping another curtsy to the elders, she went out of the tent.

It was childish, she knew it, but Princess couldn't fight her feelings. Her poor heart was tearing apart, she wasn't ready to face her fiancé and she wasn't sure if she would ever be. He was a good young man, any princess would fall in love with him right away, but why did he choose her of all the beauties around? Claire wanted to have the same love story as her brother had. Christopher loved his fiancée and she returned his feelings. They were a perfect couple. They shared the same love, the same life!

But why couldn't she have the same fate?

Life was unfair to her, but she had never imagined that it could be totally cruel too.

**OooooO**

Meanwhile, the trusted advisor overheard the conversation between royal family members. His eyes narrowed when he found out about that Prince Richard's arrival. He couldn't even predict that the monarchs would invite that brat to the picnic! His presence could ruin all Wesker's plans! If Princess Claire would fall in love with that man, she would feel happiness, and it wasn't the feeling Wesker wanted her to feel.

Since childhood, Wesker was secretly fond of alchemy. His teacher showed him a formula that could make him undefeatable. But that formula wasn't perfect. It made Wesker's body invincible, but he also gained a terrible fear of fire. No matter what he tried to do to get over that fear, nothing helped. And one day he found an ancient manuscript which told about the cure. Only the blood of pure and untouched Valkyrie could overwhelm the blemish of the formula and make him the most powerful person in the world. But a Valkyrie's blood could also kill him, because it was celestial and could burn those who had vicious intentions in their hearts. There was only one way to make that blood lose its purifying powers and gain the bitter sweet of sorrow. He needed to make that Valkyrie suffer and show her what grief and misery truly were. Several months ago Wesker came across a book of legends in the royal library. There he read about a story of the Redfields dynasty. Unlike anyone in the castle, the secret wizard believed in legends. According to his calculations, Princess Claire was the only heiress that was born after the legendary Queen Iolanda, who was a true-blooded Valkyrie. So, Wesker made up a plan to fulfill his evil desires.

He sent Prince Christopher and his army to Valentine Kingdom on purpose. Prince was a great threat to the wizard after all. Then he advised the royal family to go on a picnic. They took a few trusted guardians and several maids. It was a perfect opportunity to make his dream of becoming invincible come true, but who could predict that the rulers would invite Prince Richard Kennedy for the dinner!?

Wesker gritted his teeth in anger. That so called fiancé would bring guards with him. He would be a real nuisance! So, the evil wizard decided to start carrying out his plan immediately.

**OooooO**

When Princess came back to the glade, she got frozen to the spot in terror. She saw the guards and maids' bodies lying unmoving in the pools of blood. Her heart tightened in panic as she rushed to the tent where she had left her parents just an hour ago. To her great horror she found them lying on the ground, clutching each other for support. Queen Elisabeth turned her head weakly to face her daughter.

"Run, Claire! Run as fast and far as you can….a great evil is hunting after you…" the lady coughed and dropped her head on King's shoulder. Before closing her eyes forever, she whispered to her child. "You have to live no matter what. Save your life…"

"Mother! Father! No!" the girl rushed to her parent's bodies not remembering herself. Tears were rolling down her cheeks uncontrollably. She shook her dad's shoulder and didn't get a response. A heart-rending squall echoed in the forest as the young princess cried for her great loss.

The next moment she heard an evil laughter behind her. The girl turned her head sharply and glared at the man who dared to laugh at such terrific moment.

"Yes, Princess. Hate me. It's me who killed all of them," the blond man came closer and kneeled before her figure.

"Why? Why did you do it, Wesker? My father has always trusted you!" she shouted in his face; her eyes never stopping to lose hot pearls of tears.

"I didn't need them, honey. I need you. They were just a part of my plan to make you a perfect donor for my experiments," the man smiled. "I feel your blood is boiling in fury."

"I HATE YOU!"

"It's exactly what I need, my dear. Now, come here and let me drink your blood," the wizard was about to grab the girl by her shoulder, when a sharp pain shot his face at that very instant. Wesker roared in pain and reached his hand to cover his eyes, only to find out that a dagger was dirked in his left eye.

Princess didn't remember herself. She jumped on her feet and ran as fast as she could deep in the forest. She didn't even remember grabbing her father's dagger in the first place. Her hand just found it on the ground instinctively. Claire felt tears blurring her vision. The memories of her dear parents scratched her heart painfully. She couldn't save them! She promised her brother that she would take care of them until he came back, but she didn't hold her promise! Claire ran and ran. She didn't care where she was heading. Her mother asked her to stay alive and Princess would do anything to fulfill her mother's last will.

As the spot was rather steep, and the ground moist, she slipped and rolled down until her body hit the ground. Princess lost her conscious as she was hurting everywhere. Before closing her eyes, the girl thought miserably:

"Let it all be just a bad dream…"

Meanwhile, Wesker tried his best to catch the runaway Princess, but he failed. No matter how hard he tried to pass a certain area in the forest, he couldn't break through. It seemed that the area was secluded and had an invisible wall he couldn't pass. Wesker gritted his teeth in fury. That girl managed to enter some celestial lands where he couldn't even step. His brilliant plan failed and he lost his eye, which regenerated later though. The wizard roared loudly and desperately, that even birds left their brunches and flew away.

**OooooO**

Prince Richard was approaching the Redfields lands, when a bloodcurdling roar echoed in the air. It was so loud and terrifying that even Prince's horse stood up on its hind legs. The young man soothed his horse by petting its neck and hurried to the glade he was told about in the invitation letter. When he reached the place, he couldn't believe his eyes. Everyone was killed violently. Prince searched for the royalty and found the killed monarchs in the tent. He didn't know what to do. All his thoughts were spinning around only one person who was precious to his heart.

"Princess Claire!" he cried in the air, calling out the name of his beloved.

He searched through the camp, but didn't find her among the victims of someone's invasion. One of his soldiers came to him and informed him about finding a severely wounded guardian who had something to tell to their ruler.

Prince hurried to that guardian's side and kneeled beside him.

"Your Highness," the young man coughed, trying to focus his eyes on Prince. "It's advisor Wesker. He did it. He killed everyone".

"Where is he?" Prince demanded, bending over the guardian. "Tell me, what did you see?"

"He…he killed our monarchs and he is after Princess Claire. She…" the man hissed in pain. Some soldiers gave him a little gulp of water, so he could continue. "She ran away. I saw her heading to the forest. Wesker chased after her too. Please, save our Princess, Your Highness!"

"I will," Prince said confidently. "What is your name, brave warrior?"

"Ark…Thompson…sir," and his eyes closed forever.

Prince averted his face and looked at the ground desperately, fisting his hands. That Wesker…

"I swear! He would pay for what he had done!"

The next moment young man jumped on his feet and climbed his horse. He rushed to the forest, praying for his beloved Princess's safety.

**OooooO**

Claire stirred in her sleep before opening her eyes. Her head was aching and her heart felt empty. The girl didn't recognize the surroundings.

"It's good that you are finally awake, my dear," she heard a pleasant voice and turned her head to face its owner. Princess saw a beautiful woman in her early 30s, sitting beside her bed. She had very long hair of the same colour as Claire had. The woman looked familiar, but the girl couldn't recall where exactly she had seen her before.

"Where am I?" her voice sounded hoarsely.

"Don't worry. You are safe here. You are under Valkyries' protection and no one will dare to harm you here, Claire" the stranger smiled kindly.

Princess got confused. She thought that Valkyries were some kind of a legend, but more importantly, the girl got surprised that this woman knew her name.

"I know everything about you, my dear," the woman said as if answering her mute question. "You are my descendant who has my blood running in your veins."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Princess sat in the bad abruptly and stared at the lady. "But it can't be true! Valkyries are just heroines of some old fairy-tales!"

"But I don't think that I look like a heroine of a fairy-tale, dear. I am your great-grandmother if to be exact," she smiled in return but then her expression turned serious and concerned. "I know what happened to you, Claire, and I sympathize with you in your sorrow."

Suddenly the images of the tragedy she had faced before started to pop in Princess's mind. Tears formed in her beautiful sky-blue eyes and started to roll down her cheeks. So, it wasn't a nightmare after all! Everything happened for real! Wesker betrayed their family and killed her parents!

The girl's body started to tremble in hysteria, as she hugged the blanket and pressed its end to her chest.

The Valkyrie embraced her motherly and started to stroke her hair in a soothing manner.

"Be strong, Claire. You have to fight this grief in the memory of your fallen parents".

"No! It hurts too much! I want to forget! I don't want to remember that nightmare! I want my family back," the girl sobbed inconsolably.

"My poor girl," the lady whispered. "I might help you and erase your memory, but you won't remember your past, your brother or who you really are."

"I don't care!" Claire started at the wall emotionlessly. "I can't look in my brother's eyes after betraying his trust. I promised him to take care of our parents while he is away, but I couldn't fulfill that promise. I have no home to go back. Wesker wants my blood and I don't even know why he needs it in the first place. That's why…" Princess turned her head to look in the lady's silver-coloured eyes, "I beg you…help me to forget everything…please…"

The older woman sighed deeply.

"It's my fault that Wesker wants your blood. You are the first girl who was born in your dynasty after your great-grandfather had married me. You are a Valkyrie's descendant and you have great powers. Your blood can help Wesker to become the most powerful man in the world, but only if it's filled with negative and grieving emotions. He committed his crimes purposely in order to make you suffer. But if you are happy or deeply in love your blood will burn him to death. It's our purifying powers. All Valkyries have it in their blood."

"I want to become a Valkyrie," Claire said slowly. "I want to defeat Wesker and make him pay for everything he did, but I can't do it right now. Please, grandmother," the girl prayed, searching for support in the woman's silver eyes, "erase my memories and teach me the art of being a Valkyrie. And someday, I am sure, I will make him pay for his crimes, even if I do it not remembering anything about my past".

The lady hesitated for a moment but then agreed. Queen Iolanda laid her warm palm on her great-granddaughter's forehead and the next moment their bodies started to glow in golden light. Some minutes later Claire felt dizzy and fell on the pillows unconscious.

"Sorry, dear child. I can't erase your memory. You will need it in the future," Queen Iolanda whispered, stroking the girl's mahogany hair in a motherly gesture. "For the time being, I will seal it with my powers, but when your heart falls in love with your destined man, you will recall everything of your past."

With those words, the legendary Queen bent down and kissed the girl's head. With a last glance at her sleeping form, the woman left the room, closing the door behind her soundlessly.

_A/N the end of the 1st chapter. We really hope you liked it. Please, don't be silent and tell us about your impressions. This story will consist of several chapters…_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Prince and Valkyrie**

**Chapter 2**

"Father, why don't you let me go with you?!" a young man questioned, following the monarch who was dressed in golden armors. The emblem of a lion head was represented on his chest. It was their family coat of arms.

The lord turned to answer his son who was fully dressed and equipped for the war too. The younger man's eyes were burning with determination to accompany his parent in that campaign against the intruders who attacked the borders of their Kingdom.

"Son," the elder said, "you should understand that I can't leave the Kingdom without a leader. You are my heir; you have to deputize for me while I am away. It's your duty as a prince. This struggle won't be like any others we faced before. Something strange is happening. It doesn't look like a simple invasion. It seems that people start going crazy and can't control themselves anymore. We are struggling against our own people".

"We have to find the way to stabilize the situation!" Prince exclaimed, tightening his grip on the hilt of his sword. He was too upset that he couldn't support his father in the upcoming campaign.

"Your Majesty!"

The conversation between King and his heir was interrupted by someone's exclamation. A guardian burst in the Armoury, his face filled with terror.

"King Richard! Your Majesty! We have just got awful news! Countess Ada! She…she has been kidnapped!"

"What?!" Prince cried in disbelief after hearing the name dear to his heart. "When and where did it happen?"

"She was attacked on her way to the capital," the guardian announced, shifting his gaze from his lord to Prince. "Those who survived of her retinue told us that the ones who attacked them were from Infected Lands".

"Ada, no!" Prince breathed out in total shock. His face got paler as he imagined what could happen to the said lady in those lands.

"Leon," he heard his father's strong voice, "listen to me, son". King Richard put his hands on his heir's shoulders and looked in his dark-blue eyes. "You have to save your fiancée".

"But father! I can't! You told me to protect our Kingdom! It's my duty to follow my King's orders!" Prince tried to look confident, but the pain and concern for his bride's fate showed how he truly felt right now.

King Richard's eyes darkened as he remembered something he wanted to forget.

The ruler sighed and gestured the guardian to live them alone. When the man retreated, King placed his wise eyes on his son again.

"Listen to me, Leon. You are old enough to know and understand the truth I am going to tell you. When I was about your age, I had a fiancée. I loved her will all my heart and soul. But I couldn't prevent the tragedy that happened 2 months before our wedding. I lost her that day, Leon. I couldn't help her, I didn't fulfill the promise I gave to her parents. I didn't protect the woman I loved the most in my life."

Prince had never seen his father so heart-broken before. He was telling that story with so much pain in his voice.

"Wh-what happened to her?" he didn't even realize that those words escaped his lips. Was he really that interested to know that poor girl's fate?

"Princess…" the sovran let out a long sigh filled with bitterness. "I don't know what happened to her. I had been searching for her for the whole month, but there was no trace of her. She was the only one who survived that bloody day. King Michael's advisor betrayed his monarchs and killed everyone in the camp. Princess managed to escape, but he chased after her and no one knows even now if he found her or not. If only I was there! If only I came to that picnic in time!"

King's face was pale and little droplets of cold sweat could be seen on his forehead. Prince was speechless. He had never thought that his father held so much sorrow in his heart.

"25 years have passed since that day and it still hurts to remember even now. I can't kill the pain and the feeling of guilt inside. That's why, Leon," the older man's grip on Prince's shoulders tightened, "you have to go and save your love! I don't want you to live your life with that awful feeling of guilt and nonparticipation that eats you from inside. Go and fight for your love. This is the main duty of every man."

"I… I don't know what to say, father," the young heir uttered, averting his eyes to the side. "I am very grateful for your support and I truly feel sorry for the princess you once loved".

"It's my pain, Leon, not yours. Your mother helped me to overcome that nightmare and I am eternally grateful to her for being there for me and giving me a new meaning in life. It's you, my son".

King Richard hugged his child in a tight parental embrace.

"I couldn't marry anyone for 3 years after the tragedy that happened in Redfield Kingdom. But Margaret was very patient and understanding. She didn't force me to make an engagement like other princesses and their fathers did. Thanks to her gentle personality I managed to see the light in the darkness."

"You love my mother?" after hearing a tragic love-story his father once had, young Prince wasn't sure that his family was all so happy and perfect as he had always thought it was before.

"Yes. I love her tenderly and I treasure her. She was there to help me to overcome the unbearable mourning in my heart and filled it with her love and care. But I still blame myself for not saving my first fiancée. That's why, Leon," the older man averted himself from Prince a little and looked deep in his mirrors of soul. "Don't repeat my mistakes. Go and save Countess. She needs you."

"I will, father. Please, be save and come back home with victory."

They hugged again and released each other.

"The Infected Lands are a very dangerous place," King Richard warned. "You may not know it, but it was the famous Redfield Kingdom in the past before some mysterious epidemic broke out. It happened before you were born."

"I will take a unit-"

"No, Leon." King cut his son off. "It's too dangerous and risky. You will attract attention to yourself. The trump card in this situation is suddenness. You have to go there alone".

Prince hesitated for a moment but then nodded in agreement.

"Still, you are my only heir and I can't let you risk your life," the ruler said, taking out a compass and giving it to the younger man. "This is a magical artifact. It will lead you to celestial lands where Valkyries live. Your great-grandfather helped them once and Valkyries promised to return the favor whenever his dynasty needs their help. They gave him this compass and said that it would bring him or his descendants to their lands. I think that the time has come, son. Take it and ask the legendary warrioresses to help you save your bride. They will lead you through Infected Lands using their purifying powers".

Prince Leon took the compass in his gloved hands carefully. It looked beautiful. It was made of gold and decorated with different precious stones. There was an emblem of a winged – helmet on its cover.

"Thank you, father. I will treasure it," Prince said lifting his gaze at his parent and gripping the artifact in his fist. "And I promise to save my fiancée and come back home alive and with victory".

"We have our duties, son. I will leave your uncle to watch over the capital. We will see each other after the battle ends. Take care".

"You too."

With those words they hugged each other and headed to proceed to their unique missions.

**OooooO**

The young royal heir rode deep in the forest, glancing at the compass from time to time. It had been 2 days since he rode off to find the legendary Velkyries's sanctuary, but there was still not a single trace of their presence. Prince sighed in defeat. With such tempo he wouldn't be able to find his fiancée and save her. Who knew, maybe she was already dead? Prince shook his head to send away those terrifying thoughts. He would save her no matter what. She would definitely wait for his arrival. Ada was a strong young lady, she wouldn't give up so easily.

Absorbed in his own wavering thoughts, Leon didn't notice that his compass started to glow with golden light. The only thing that brought him back to reality was someone's angelic singing that echoed from the depth of the woods. That voice was so beautiful and silvery, that Prince couldn't but order his horse to follow the fabulous sound.

After some time of wandering, he reached a bank of a river. There was no singing anymore, but the young man noticed white clothes lying on the sand. It looked like a woman's dress, but the royal heir didn't dare to take a better look. It was beyond his honor. Instead of it, he decided to water his horse and slake his thirst too. He climbed down his racer and tied it by the reins to the nearest tree.

The young man walked to the river and knelt beside it, putting his hands together in a boat-like manner to dip them into the cool waters. He splashed the refreshing liquid on his face, closing his eyes in a process. It felt wonderful! It felt reviving! He didn't even know that he was that thirsty and tired before finding this place. Prince smiled to himself. He was glad that he followed that mysterious voice or else he couldn't have found this island of peace. Speaking of the voice, where had it gone?

Leon opened his blue eyes and looked around. There was nobody in the forest, except those birds that were chirping cheerfully on the branches and his horse that was eating fresh grass not far from its owner. But Prince was sure that that wonderful singing didn't belong to sky-dwellers.

The young man bent down to dip his hand into the river again. He was about to bring some water in his palm to his lips, when his eyes witnessed a terrifying yet breathtaking view. A beautiful girl emerged from the river all of a sudden and pressed a sharp end of her dagger to his neck. The coolness of steel against his skin felt chilling. The blood froze in Prince's veins, his hands dropped to his sides as he swallowed hard and lifted his chin a little in order not to cut his throat against the blade.

Her eyes were impassive, she didn't fear him at all, moreover, she started to come out of the waters, never breaking the eye contact with her enemy. Her grip was firm on the handle of her weapon.

Prince had no other choice but standing up from his knees too, since the mysterious girl didn't look like a tractable type. Now they were standing face to face and Leon could glance at her form. She was naked, absolutely naked, but her long mahogany-coloured hair was covering her body from his vision like a secure mantle. He didn't remember seeing such long hair in his life before. It reached the ground and Prince caught himself musing if it was comfortable to have such length.

"Who are you and how did you enter this land?" finally he had a chance to hear her voice. It was melodic, even pleasant to hearing and he wondered if she was the one who led him here with her magical singing. But no matter how you looked at it, he was a hostage who was absolutely defenseless. She was just a young girl who looked even younger than him, but for some unknown reason, Leon didn't want to test her skills, even if he was stronger physically and could try to break free. There was something in her aura that was stopping him from taking the offensive.

Her eyes narrowed in distrust. He didn't answer her question and it seemed suspicious. The girl pressed the dagger deeper to his throat and received his hard gulp in response. Her slender arms were covered with droplets of water and shone in the sunlight. The stranger closed his eyes for a moment and put his hands up in defeat.

"I am not an enemy," he uttered finally, searching for a glimpse of trust in her eyes. Leon's pupils widened in surprise when he noticed the colour of her eyes. They were silver. He had never seen a human with such strange eye colour. Or….was she a human in the first place? Prince took a deep breath. Maybe she was one of the Valkyries he was searching for?

"Then who are you and what do you want?" even if her voice was tiny and angelic, it still could sound stern. The girl didn't believe him and it was very noticeable, judging by her spiteful tone.

"I am looking for Valkyries," the young man started, trying to look friendly, he even attempted to curl up the corners of his lips in a smile, but it turned out looking like an uneasy grimace.

Her warlike expression didn't change at all. Prince felt a droplet of cold sweat rolling down his temple. He needed to make her believe him! And the next moment Prince remembered about the compass. It could be a wonderful proof that he came with good intentions. He started to lower his right arm from its current position, but the girl's eyes narrowed disapprovingly at his bold actions.

"I am not an enemy, I need to show you that I'm telling the truth".

The mysterious maiden nodded but never freed his throat from the captivity of her dagger.

Prince took out an artifact from his travelling bag that he wore on his belt and offered it to his charming opponent. She didn't need to take it in her hands to recognize the object in his palm. It was a magical compass Valkyries used. It could bring its holder to the celestial lands. So, it meant that this person had Valkyries' permission to step on their territory.

"I have to find Valkyries. I need their help to save someone I love," he continued, when he noticed her transient thoughtfulness. "Please, if you know where they are, take me to them."

The gaze of her silver eyes lay on his face again and for some unknown reason he felt shivers ran down his spine from the way she looked at him. Her lips showed a haughty smirk as she slowly took away the blade from his throat and turned her back to him. Her long wet hair looked like dangerous tongues of flame. She walked to the white clothes that lay on the sand and picked them up in her hands.

"Turn away," she commanded coldly not even bothering herself to glance at him.

"W-what?" but the next moment his cheeks coloured pink due to the view his innocent eyes witnessed. He hurriedly averted his eyes from her figure in embarrassment as she started to put on her clothes that were a white knee-length dress, as he discovered later.

"Come with me," the girl ordered and he lifted his gaze at her slowly and carefully. She was finishing wringing the water from her hair while heading to the woods. Prince recollected suddenly and rushed to untie his horse and take it under the reins only to tag after his unusual guide.

It didn't took them long to reach some town in the middle of the impenetrable forest. Prince was taken aback to discover that there were people living in those woods.

The girl didn't talk to him during their little journey. When they walked down the streets, lots of women turned their heads to look at a newcomer. But his beautiful guide didn't pay any attention to their surprised remarks. She was leading him somewhere and it was what mattered right now. He was glad that she didn't leave him by the lake or killed him there.

Soon they reached a golden establishment, that looked like a main building in the whole town. There were two women standing by the gates. They were dressed in strange armors but Prince didn't have time to look closely to their outstanding outfits, as the guards bowed to the mahogany-haired girl and opened the gates for her to enter. Their reaction confused the royal heir, but he didn't pay much attention to it since the girl was already some steps ahead of him. He prayed that his horse was in good hands. He had to leave in the stable when they entered the town.

The young man's musings were interrupted by the girl's sweet voice.

"Mother, I brought a stranger who is looking for us. He has a Valkyries' compass," she said unexpectedly and Leon realized that they had already reached some huge hall, where a woman in her middle 30s was standing. She looked like a queen comparing to other women he met in the town. There was something royal about her, but he couldn't tell what exactly made him think that way.

"What brought you here, young man?" the woman asked, glancing at a newcomer with interest.

"My name is Prince Leon and I came from Kennedy Kingdom." Prince said bowing to the elder. "My father King Richards told me that you can help me to cross Infected Lands. He gave me this, so that I could find you," he took out the compass and showed it to the woman.

"You may be free for now, dear," she told the younger girl and showed her to leave them alone. The long-haired maiden bowed lightly and left the room.

"Young Prince Leon…let me introduce myself. I am Queen Iolanda and I am the Supreme Valkyrie of these lands. I remember giving this compass to your great-grandfather. He saved my husband in the past and I owe him for that noble deed. Many years ago I promised your forefather to help him or his descendants if they ever face a hardship. So, you must be really in trouble if you came all the way here".

The woman uttered thoughtfully, looking the man in the eyes. The gaze of her silver mirrors of soul made him feel utterly vulnerable and defenseless.

"I…it's not for my sake, Your Majesty. It's for my fiancée's sake. She has been kidnapped by the people from Infected Lands. I have to save her! But without your help, I won't be able to enter those cursed lands. My father said that only Valkyries can help me to save my beloved".

His voice sounded heartbroken yet determined. He was deeply in love with the woman he called his fiancée, Queen assumed and nodded understandingly. This young man was ready to sacrifice his life in order to rescue the one he treasured in this world. He was a real descendant of Kennedy dynasty, she noted mentally.

"I owe a debt to your great-grandfather, so I will help you."

With those words Queen Iolanda clapped her hands twice and a young woman appeared in the doorway. She walked to her mistress and received an order from her, but Prince couldn't hear what Queen Iolanda whispered to her subordinate.

"Infected Lands once were a very fruit-bearing and prosperous Kingdom, but 23 years ago it started to wane. People have gone mad and turned into uncontrollable and bloodthirsty creatures and now there is not a single soul who would dare to cross their borders. But you, Prince Leon, prove that you have a brave and pure heart. I also know that, because no man with bad thoughts and intentions can enter our celestial forest".

Prince averted his eyes and looked at a suddenly interesting wall. His gaze held pain and embarrassment at the same time. He wasn't used to hear such high words about his person.

"I don't know, if I am brave or pure-hearted, but my love needs me and I have to save her. I am very grateful to you, Your Majesty, that you agreed to help me in my situation," the young heir stood on one knee before the Valkyries' monarch and bowed his head in respect.

"I will give you the best we have, Prince Leon," Queen Iolanda announced kindly and the next second the door opened and a new person entered the hall. Leon looked up and saw his beautiful guide, but now she didn't look like a common girl. Well, she didn't look like one before, but now she was hard to recognize. She was dressed in golden-pinkish armors inlaid with precious stones; her head was topped with a winged-helmet, there were high armour boots on her legs, and she wore a light long white-coloured dress with golden patterns under the panoply. The girl looked like a true warrior. But not just as a usual one, but as a divine one. Her hair was loose and Prince couldn't but admit that this maiden was made in Heaven.

"I am ready, Mother," she said, standing next to the young man and gripping the handle of her bow.

"Very well. You will accompany Prince Leon to Infected Lands. You will be his bodyguard and will save his life no matter what happens. Also you will have to escort Prince and his fiancée back to his Kingdom."

The girl nodded obediently, listening to Queen's every word.

"I will do it, Mother!"

"Prince Leon," the woman addressed to the young royal heir, placing her wise gaze on him. "This is my daughter Claire. She will be your personal bodyguard and she will guide you to Infected Lands. You must trust her every decision."

Prince's jaw slackened. He was thinking that he would be given an army of Valkyries, but instead of that Queen was giving him a single girl who looked so fragile that she could break under the pressure of blowing wind. It seemed that it was not her who intended to protect him, but he was the one who had to defend her. What was Queen thinking giving him a bodyguard like that Claire?

"But…Your Majesty," Prince started unsurely, "don't you think that Infected Lands are too dangerous for only two persons to go there?" he really didn't know how to persuade the ruler to reconsider her decision. But it was absolutely not the result he was hoping to get.

"Do you doubt my daughter's skills, young Prince?" Queen asked with a smile, enjoying the view of his panicked face.

"Of course not!" he exclaimed, bowing his head to her in respect. "I trust your decision, Your Majesty. And I promise to take care of your daughter and bring her home safe and sound".

Claire let out a chuckle while rolling her eyes sarcastically. That male was so strange.

The sound of her chortle made Prince shut his eyes in humiliation. It was absolutely not the kind of help he was waiting to get.

"Children, I believe in both of you. You are partners from this moment and you have to rely on each other," Queen Iolanda admonished and then added in a more kind tone, "and thank you, Prince. I entrust the most precious I have to you," gratitude could be heard in her voice.

He bowed to the mistress and then turned to face his personal guardian, smiling uneasily, yet handsomely.

"Nice to meet you, milady. I hope we will get along well and help each other in this mission," with those words he took her gloved hand and kissed the back of her palm.

That simple gesture of politeness every Prince did in their lives sent electricity down his body. He didn't know what it meant and how he should take it, but he had never sensed anything similar to that feeling before.

Little did he know that young Valkyrie felt the same way. She had never been touched by a man before, and even if her hand was covered with fabric expect her exposed fingers, she still sensed something strange in her body when he pressed his lips to her hidden skin. She was too unused to such treatment, and his bold actions, to her eyes, made her feel really confused.

"I am placed in charge of your safety. It's my duty," Claire answered seriously, her hand was still held by his.

"Then we have to cover each others' backs," he lifted the gaze of his stormy-blue eyes on her and offered her another smile, a sincere one. He really liked the way she tried to be all earnest and responsible. Her angelic face looked really lovely when she did that.

After some minor preparations they set off for their journey. The road to Infected Lands was dark and scaring. It looked like it was subjected to fire and there was no greenery around. The view was depressing and even withering.

"I am worried about lady Ada. She is all alone in this awful place," Prince uttered almost soundlessly, but Valkyrie heard his bothers.

"Don't worry. We will find her. She must be a very lucky girl to have such loyal and caring fiancé."

Her calm voice filled him with fate and for the first time that day he caught himself on a thought that she was a good companion and listener.

"She is ideal. We've been engaged since we were kids. Our parents worked out an agreement to unite our lands. Ada is not a princess; she is Count Wong's daughter, but…" Prince paused for a moment. It could be clearly seen on his face that he remembered his future wife since a light and soft smile appeared on his thoughtful face. "But we fell in love with each other and the borders between out status vanished as if they had never been there from the beginning."

"I don't know how it feels to be in love," the long-haired warrioress said, straightening her back. "But judging by your words, it must be a great feeling".

"I sincerely wish you to meet a true love in your life, Claire," the young man turned his face to look at her. She was riding her horse next to his, and didn't dare to look him in the eyes. His words forced some strange feelings to rise in her heart. Whether it was the candid way he spoke or just his generous tone, but she felt confused. She tried not to show her sudden excitement by knotting her eyebrows and assuming an air of importance, but almost an invisible blush found its way to her velvet cheeks.

"I didn't remember giving your permission to address to me so informally," Claire demanded, throwing a disapproval glance at his half-smiling face.

The young heir of Kennedy dynasty chuckled lightly and shook his head in indignation.

"We are partners and we have to shield each other. After all, if anything happens, it would be easier to warn you by calling out your name and not those formal titles. You have a very beautiful and unusual name, by the way. What does it mean?"

Valkyrie couldn't understand why he was so talkative all of a sudden. Did he really want to know more about her? She was just his bodyguard, not some friend to chat with. But if to be honest, it was a pleasant feeling to know that someone was interested in her person.

"It means 'the one who gives light and brightness'," the girl answered solemnly and turned her head to look at his face. To her surprise he was smiling broadly at her.

"It suits you very well. So, may I call you Claire?" after not getting her response, Prince hurried to add, "and you may call me Leon, of course. Only my parents and lady Ada call me by my given name, so you will be the first one who will have this privilege".

"Lion," she pronounced thoughtfully as if she didn't hear his momentous monologue.

Prince blinked several times in puzzlement.

"Sorry?"

The young Valkyrie looked up at him again and announced confidently:

"Your name means 'a lion' and this animal is known as a king of all beasts and a brave and impartial leader. Mother told that you belong to famous Kennedy dynasty that distinguished oneself in history for its good deeds. I can't say that I know you that close, but if you are really the heir of Kennedy dynasty, then you have all rights to be named Leon and continue to spread the glory your forefathers once started."

Her words sent inspiring shivers down his spine. They were filled with power and wisdom. Leon had never thought much of the true meaning of his name, but this enigmatic girl forced him to rethink his attitude. Absorbed in his deep thoughts, he didn't notice as she outstripped and left him several meters behind.

There was something unusual about her, something that made him respect her in a good way. Her posture was straight and independent as she held herself in a saddle. This girl reminded him of legendary majestic female warriors who defended their lands from raids, when they were left alone in their homes. Prince remembered that historical event. It was a long time ago. All men went to the war and only women were left in the settlement. The other enemies found out about it and carried out a raid to conquer new lands, but those women took weapons in their hands and repulsed, vanquishing the foes.

He didn't know why he recalled that historical fact, but looking at young Valkyrie, he couldn't but feel content. Perhaps, he worried for nothing, considering the Supreme Valkyrie's decision to be hasty. Maybe Claire was indeed the best help in his situation. If to be honest, he didn't know what he would do if there was a regiment of Valkyries in his charge. Judging by Claire's behavior, all of them were too freedom-loving and independent and he wasn't sure that they would listen and follow his orders.

"I thought that you wanted to find your love. Why are you trudging there?"

Her serious yet jocular tone brought him back to reality, and to his shame, Leon realized that he stopped his horse in the middle of the road. The young man looked up at his entrusted guide only to meet her mocking reprehensible gaze. She half-turned towards him in her saddle, examining his meditative expression; her long mahogany hair swaying gently with the wind behind her back.

"Sorry, I got carried away," Prince mumbled in awkwardness and spurred his horse on to catch up with Valkyrie.

They continued their journey in silence. Soon the sun started to go down and it was hard to orienteer on a dark road at night. Prince Leon offered to stop for the nighttime and rest till daybreak.

They found an appropriate place in the nearest forest, where Prince built a fire while his companion prepared some food for them to eat. It was getting cold, so Leon took off his red cloak and laid it on the girl's shoulder. She was sitting by the fire when a sudden touch interrupted her train of thoughts. Claire looked up at the young man in surprise only to meet his genuine smile.

"It's getting cold, so take it. It will warm you during the night." He reasoned, taking a sit on the opposite side of the fire.

"But… what about you?" the warrioress asked hesitantly, still there was shyness in her voice. His sudden deed made her bemused. He didn't have to give his cloak to her. Even if it was a little cold, she would be perfectly fine.

"I am alright, so keep it," he smiled softly at her, and her cheeks got warmer all of a sudden. "You may take a rest. I will be on the lookout for a couple of hours, and then you will replace me. Agree?"

Valkyrie gripped the fabric of his cloak tighter and sent him a fierce glare of her silver eyes.

"I am your bodyguard! I have to protect you even when you sleep, so it's not a topic to discuss. I will keep alert during the night and you will take a rest," the girl said confidently and stood up to sum up her intentions, but his friendly tone ruined her commitment mood.

"You are my guardian but also you are a lady, and I can't overstep the bounds of decency and go to sleep. As they say, ladies first," Leon answered with a smile and outstretched his hands, pointing to a spot by the fire in an offering manner.

"I won't take it! You underestimate me as a guardian!" Valkyrie burst out angrily. Her expressive eyes glowed like liquid silver. "Don't think that I'm one of those effete girls you call princesses! I have a pride of a warrior!"

Prince stood up with a hard sigh and walked to the furious maiden.

"I don't underestimate you, Claire. But I also have a pride. I am a man and I can't let you stay alert until you get some rest. We promised your mother to shield and cover each others' backs, remember? I am doing my part of that promise right now, and when you wake up and replace me, you will be doing your part of the agreement. We are partners, we have to trust each other".

Even if he said it like that, she was still hesitant. She wasn't used to take offers from men, well, not only from men, but from anyone. She was raised and taught to be strong and independent, but then she met this Prince, and now she didn't know what to do, how to react and treat him! Was it alright to take his offer? If to be honest, she was really tired after riding a horse for countless hours and being on the territory of Infected Lands. The dark and sorrowful atmosphere of those cursed lands was drawing energy out of her and now she felt really sleepy. But she would never admit it and show him her little weakness!

"Besides, there is no need to restrict yourself," he continued not realizing that his words hit the bull's eye. "We won't be able do anything when it's dark, so the least we can do is giving our bodies a needed rest".

He had a point, Claire noted. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea after all. If he was giving her some hours to sleep, why couldn't she take this kind offer? He would wake her up soon and they will switch their positions. They had equal rights.

For some unknown reason, Claire gave in to his soothing charms.

"Alright. I will go to sleep now," the girl sighed in defeat and started to settle in for the night, making herself comfortable. "But wake me up immediately if you feel anything isn't right".

Prince nodded and smiled welcomingly.

"Don't worry. I won't let you miss the fun."

Valkyrie chuckled sarcastically, showing him a smirk.

"Infected Lands are a very dangerous place. You won't find any fun here, Leon," she said and turned her back to him, lying down on the ground and covering herself with his broad cloak.

Prince shook his head in satisfaction. She had just called him by his given name. That was a miracle of the day. Could it be a signal that she started to trust him? He hoped so.

Soon the girl was soundly asleep. Leon examined her peaceful features from his place by the fire. He was sitting on the ground with his knees bent in front of him. His feet stood firmly on the ground while his arms were resting on top of his knees. Prince mused about his unpredictable situation. Couple of days ago he was just a simple guy who had his duties as a prince, but then there was an invasion, the borders of their Kingdom got attacked, Ada had been kidnapped and now he was on his way to save her, accompanied by a mysterious creature—a celestial maiden called Valkyrie. Yet he was too worried about her. She was so young, so fragile. Even with her armours on, he still could see a vulnerable girl who tried to look serious and strong. How could this girl think that she was his bodyguard? Without any doubt, she had that unique aura of confidence and hidden power around her, but Prince just couldn't take the fact that she was ordered to sacrifice her life in order to protect him and his fiancée.

In her sleep she looked even younger and more fragile. She looked just like an ordinary girl of high society. Her features proved that she was of noble origin. If Queen Iolanda was her mother, then Claire must have been Princess.

"Princess of Valkyries," the young man breathed out thoughtfully, running his fingers through his thick brown hair. He needed her help to cross the cursed lands safely, since his father said that Valkyries had unique purifying powers, but he couldn't let her risk her life protecting him. He was a man after all and he could defend himself! But it wasn't the case he was so overstated about right now. This journey was indeed risky and he didn't want to expose his eminent guide to danger. He had to protect her and return that stubborn girl home safe and sound. Queen Iolanda believed his words when he promised to take care of her daughter during their journey. Maybe Claire had another point of view about this situation, but as a prince Leon had a strong feeling of responsibility. So, he decided to let her think that she was his defender, but in reality it would be him who would guard her. She was a girl and girls were destined to be protected by men; it was his strong and indisputable opinion.

It had been almost an hour since he persuaded his willful partner to take a rest, and now Prince felt alarmed. His 6th sense was telling him that something wasn't right. As a proof to his suppositions, he heard strange sounds that came from the woods. Leon stood up abruptly and looked around. He didn't see anything but now he could clearly hear the noises that reminded of animals' roars. And they got louder and closer with every passing second.

"Ah, Claire?" Leon said loudly enough to wake the girl up. She opened her sleepy eyes instantly and sat in her temporary bed. She looked up at the young man and saw him standing all attentive with his hand gripping the hilt of his still sheathed sword.

"What happened?" the girl asked, jumping on her feet and taking her bow in her hands.

"I don't know but I really don't like these noises," Prince responded with bated breath.

The next moment they witnessed as tens of red eyes appeared in the darkness of the woods.

"What are those creatures?!" Leon exclaimed not believing his eyes. The next second one of the said "creatures" jumped towards them with a terrifying roar. A fire-like arrow shot just in time to prevent the beast from piercing its fangs in Prince's throat. The unknown animal burnt into ashes after receiving a fatal blow.

Leon glanced at his partner in disbelief and realized that the one who shot that arrow was her.

"It's infected wolfs. If you get bitten you will be infected. So stay away!" She warned, urgently shooting fire arrows one after another. But no matter how many attacks she sent, the quantity of the beasts didn't decrease.

Prince watched the way she fought, so desperately, so eagerly. But he understood that their chances to survive were very little. There were too many of those wolves. So, Leon decided that the best way to escape death would be retreating. He rushed to the horses to untie them. When he freed his horse and glanced at Valkyrie, his eyes widened in panic. The ugly furless wolves started to surround her and she didn't even see through their crafty plan to get their dinner.

Leon quickly untied Claire's horse and hit its back as hard as he could. The horse reared up and galloped at full speed in the depths of the woods, attracting the wolves' attention and taking away some amount of them.

Prince jumped in the saddle of his racer and rushed to the girl's side. To Claire's great surprise she found herself being suddenly grasped by the waist and lifted above ground on the full speed of the horse. The end of her bow hitched on the cloak that was thrown on the ground when she woke up, and now it was waving behind them as a red flag.

"What are you doing?! Let me go at once!" she protested, trying to break free from Prince's grasp by kicking her legs in the air, but the young man ignored her little outburst and pressed her form firmly to his body only to make a swift motion that forced her to sit in front of him.

"Are you crazy? They were going to kill you! Didn't you see that you got entrapped?!" he demanded, his tone serious and emotional at the same time.

"I could deal with them!" the girl glared at his imperturbable face. But Prince didn't pay attention.

"You saved my life by killing the first wolf, and now I am saving yours by taking you away from the whole pack!" his statement made her realize what mistake she had done. Of course, there were too many of those beasts and she couldn't win that battle physically. The shots of her purifying arrows were too slow to kill all of them.

"But my horse…" her voice gained pleading and desperate notes as Claire comprehended that she had just failed her first mission.

"Forget about it. There is nothing we can do now," his tone was stern, but he didn't want to sound too strict. She was shocked, maybe even scared, and so was he. "It's good that we made it alive from there and look, we have one horse left. So, it's not that bad at all," he added in a more friendly voice.

"Yeah, and I saved your cloak involuntarily," she snorted to herself, gripping the handle of her bow tightly. She reached out to take the red piece of fabric that hang on the end of her weapon.

"Thank you for saving my life again," Prince uttered, his warm breath touching her temple. "Your skills are impressive, Claire. Where did you get those flaming arrows?".

"I make them myself, using my energy and…it was my duty to defend you," she answered softly, thinking bitterly about her failure. "You protected me too. I appreciate your help, Leon. Thank you," and she lifted her face to glance at him.

The way she looked at him made him hold his breath. The sincerity of her gaze casted all his doubts away. This girl was a warrior, yes. Yet she was the being he thought she was—a girl, a fragile and vulnerable maiden. The only difference she had from any other girls was those special powers and abilities.

Claire couldn't understand what that pleasant sensation of lightness in her stomach meant. She had never felt anything like that before, but after musing on that theme, she came to the conclusion that those strange feelings appeared only when Leon was near. Now she was trapped between his arms like it was some kind of a secure cage, her left shoulder was pressed to his strong chest and she really enjoyed the heat his body emitted. It was embarrassing to admit, but this young man made her experience new emotions and she didn't know if it was good and appropriate to have them or shameful and forbidden.


	3. Chapter 3

**We hope you will like the continuation. Please, tell us about you impressions after reading!**

**The Prince and Valkyrie**

**Chapter 3**

Leon and Claire were riding through the dead forest during the whole night. After fighting the pack of infected wolves, they were always on alert, since their lives depended on those instincts of survival.

Claire gave Leon some water from her flask. She said that it would take away the fatigue and fill him with new energy. Leon was very grateful to his Valkyrie. He needed rest and his body was screaming about it, but after drinking that magical water, he felt himself a new.

Young people travelled sitting on one horse, and such position was very uncomfortable to Claire. She sat close to Leon, feeling his proximity sharply, and the fact that their skin touched every single minute didn't help her much. She was very embarrassed because of that. She had never felt that way in her whole life. Claire didn't blame Prince, no, but his closeness forced her to stay as far away from him as possible. She didn't like those feelings that started to bloom in her heart towards the royal heir. They were too complicated for young Valkyrie and she didn't know how to behave. They were too unpredictable and even thrilling to her.

The maiden took out a map her Mother gave them before they set off for the journey. Maybe observing the surroundings would help her to distract from her thoughts about Prince? The "Town of Dead" was half a day of riding away. If everything went smoothly, they would reach it by the nightfall. Claire started to analyze the situation and make up a plan. Perhaps, there would be no time to waste and they would have to proceed to the rescue operation immediately without investigating the land. Prince's fiancée's life was in danger and it was too risky to let the enemies see them. So it was better to snick into the settlement unnoticed, find the girl as soon as possible and escape. But Claire didn't know what exactly they had to face there, what evil was behind that abduction. Her Mother had told her that there was someone who ruled those dead lands and all infected, but she didn't give her any detailed information about it, since Queen Iolanda didn't know what exactly was happening there herself. The lord of those lands masked himself and nobody knew who he was. He was like a talented puppeteer, who pulled the strings. The Infected Kingdom was getting stronger and stronger and soon the fate of the nearest Kingdoms would depend on their might of giving a repulse to the innumerous army of infected.

"_You have to find the answers and help Prince Leon. I am sending you as my heiress to those cursed lands, so that you could stabilize the situation_," Claire recalled the talk she had with her Mother before their departure.

Valkyrie was so absorbed with her thoughts and the words Queen had told her, that she hadn't noticed being called out by Prince Leon for 3 times.

The young man didn't know how to attract her attention to his person and took the beauty by the chin, turning her head to the side. He bent forward and lowered his head, so that he could look in her silver eyes. It was not the most comfortable position to talk to the girl, since she was sitting in front of him with her back facing his chest, but he had no other choice. They had lost her horse in a battle against the wolves.

The young maiden blinked several times in unexpectedness and looked up at Prince. A sudden blush appeared on her silky cheeks when she understood how close his face was to hers right now.

"What do you think you are doing, Leon?" she said as warningly as she could, but in reality her words sounded in a very sweet and melodic tone. Claire hated her voice right now for betraying her so easily and making her talk with those angelic notes.

"Sorry, Claire. I didn't mean to scare you," Prince uttered regretfully, knowing that his behavior was too loose. "I couldn't evoke a response from you. You were so concentrated for a long time and I thought that maybe something happened. If you need my help or a piece of advice from a friend, I will be glad to give it to you." The last phrase was said with a kind and benevolent smile, which forced the maiden's heart flip. She averted her face to the side abruptly and lowered her head, giving her response as calmly as she could:

"Since we are partners, I will answer your question, Leon. No, I don't need your help or advice. I was thinking about what we should do, when we reach the "Town of Dead". As we will reach it by the nightfall, I decided to proceed to the rescuing operation right away, since the darkness will cover us up and help us to snick into the settlement unnoticed."

Prince sighed heavily and answered in a steady voice:

"We are partners and it means that we are equal. You don't have to decide essential questions by yourself, not even asking for my opinion. But I agree with you in this case. We will start searching for my fiancée the moment we reach the place. Who knows, maybe she is already…" he paused and shook his head to chase those bad thoughts away. "No, she is alive. I can feel it with my heart." His voice turned gently, but his tone was firm and confident. "Ada is very brave, beautiful and smart young lady. She will definitely find a way to stay alive until I come and safe her. She believes in me and loves me, and it means that she trusts me!"

The last words that he uttered scratched Claire's pride a lot. She didn't know what exactly she wanted to do with Prince right now, but strangling was among those possible variants of her sweet reprisal. He was humiliating her (as she thought), never getting tired of reproaching her for not treating him like her partner. It was on one hand, but on the other hand, his words about lady Ada hurt her for some unknown reason. She felt pain in her heart, when His Highness was talking about his fiancée with so much admiration and tenderness. All those emotions that raged inside were pushing Valkyrie into a depressive mode. She didn't know what to do. The red-haired maiden called for her self-control to calm down. The best decision in this situation would be helping Prince Leon to save his fiancée and escort them to his palace, so that she could return home with a feeling of a fulfilled duty. And then she would forget about that over-sweet couple once and forever. That was it!

After those wonderful thoughts Claire felt better. A small satisfied smile found its perfect place on her rosy lips, but her little happiness didn't last long, as something strange started to happen. Valkyrie heard some weird noise around and noticed that Prince got alarmed too. She felt that his body tensed with her back, that was still pressed to his firm chest. The next moment they saw that they were getting surrounded by a group of people who walked out of the forest. They were dressed in threadbare clothes and their look was very frightening. Also they held weapons in their hands.

Leon and Claire jumped down from the horse and took battle stances. Claire took out her bow and got ready to shoot her purifying arrow, that appeared in her hand. But the strange group of people stopped on their tracks after seeing her weapon. The next moment Prince and Valkyrie witnessed as a tall and broad-shouldered man walked out of the group and headed towards them. He was dressed in better clothes than his companions and had some power in his eyes. It seemed that he was their leader, Claire noted mentally.

"Well, well…it's rarity to meet such noble guests in our picturesque lands," the man said with a haughty smirk. His gaze was traveling up and down Valkyrie's body shamelessly. Lust could be clearly seen in those brown eyes.

Leon didn't like that impudent gaze that was pricing his partner estimatingly. He found it offensive for a woman to be treated like that, when someone was looking at her and undressing her in their dirty thoughts. He despised such men, they had no shame and honour.

"Let us pass and I guarantee your safeness," Prince answered with icy calmness. He knew that soon he would fight for Claire's honour, so Leon considered it to be his duty to warn his enemies and give them a chance to surrender. Prince was the best knight of his time. He won all the tournaments he had attended, and there were lots of them in his life.

"Haha! Listen, guys. He is trying to scare us," the leader laughed loudly, inspiring his followers to do the same.

"Listen to me, spoiled brat. It's me who gives you a choice," he addressed to Leon, his gaze full of threat. "Give us the woman and your horse and I will spare your life. You may get lost from my sight unharmed by us, but you won't survive in these dead lands."

"But as far as I see, you are alive and full of strength to attack innocent passers-by," Prince responded with a smirk. "And what concerns the lady, I will never give her to you. She is too precious to me". A whirlpool of emotions could be clearly heard in his voice, as Leon said proudly and powerfully.

"Women are highly treasured in these lands, so, if you don't want to be a good boy and do what elders say, we have no other choice but to kill you and take your sweetheart with us. Don't worry, we will treat her like a real princess here, giving her all the best we have in us" the dark-haired man said and burst into dirty laugher, his men supported him in that insolent outburst.

Claire rolled her eyes and pursed up her lips in disapproval. She was tired of listening to that bastard's remarks. She was ready to answer them in their own style, using the same daring attitude, but Leon's words stopped her from doing so. He shocked her with his declaration. Claire thought that all his thoughts were only about his beloved Ada. But his actions and words told the opposite. He was ready to sacrifice his life in order to defend his bodyguard's honour. Prince was all geared up for a fight, and the fight would be a serious one. She could see it in his stormy-blue eyes.

"_I am precious to him_," the phrase kept on playing in her mind on and on.

"_I will never give her to you. She is too precious to me!_" she recalled his bold words.

"_But we met each other only yesterday! I am no one to him, so why does he want to protect me, to fight for me till his last breath?!"_

Claire didn't know the answer to that question. She didn't have time to think properly right now. They were trapped after all, and they had to break free no matter what. But Valkyrie felt as the wall of distrust towards Prince Leon in her heart fell apart and broke into millions of pieces. Her soul filled with pleasant warmth, when the bitter and oppressive feeling disappeared completely. She had to take Prince for who he was the very same way he took her for who she was. Being strangers to each other yesterday, today they became real friends and rightful partners.

Valkyrie pressed her back to his strong and broad one, and for a moment she swore she felt as a jolt of electricity ran down her body. Leon helped her to be strong. When he was near, she felt herself invincible and unbeatable, and she enjoyed that wonderful feeling of calmness and secure. It inspired her to do things that she had never ever done in her life before.

"We have to stun these people, but be careful not to kill them," Claire got surprised by her own words. When she entered Infected Lands, she didn't predict that she would meet alive people there. How did they manage to survive in that cursed place? It was a mystery for her, but she decided not to kill them, even after all the evil they wanted to do to her.

"You are too noble and kind-hearted, princess," Leon whispered in response, "but a fair lady's wish is a law to me," he added with a genuine smile she couldn't witness. They were standing back to back and couldn't see each other's faces, but Leon sensed that something important was happening between them, something that couldn't be explained with words. He sensed a strong bond that appeared between him and his Valkyrie, and that bond would help them to overcome all the hardships and make it alive in the end.

Prince's heart started to beat faster in some overwhelming inspiration and awe, when he caught himself on a thought that he was going to protect the Valkyries' Princess's honor, the proud and independent beauty with kind and noble soul.

They fought so skillfully and harmoniously, that the one could say they were the continuation of each other. They divined each others' thoughts and it helped them to finish the battle without a single scratch. They bereaved the bandits of their conscious, but spared their lives. In the end, Prince and Valkyrie faced the leader who was still on his feet. But he didn't want to surrender without a fight.

"Put down your weapon and I will spare your life," Claire declared powerfully, pointing the blade of her sword at him. She couldn't use her bow and arrows against those people. They were not infected and her power could kill them, if she shot an energy arrow at them, so she had to fight using her sword.

"I don't want to be humiliated by a woman," barked the man arrogantly, narrowing his eyes and gripping the hilt of his blade tighter.

"Surrendering to the winner is not the worst outcome in life," the beauty responded with a smile. "I can see that you are a brave warrior, that's why I will give you freedom and try to forget about everything you wanted to do to me."

"Who can condemn my actions and desires? You are so beautiful, milady. It's impossible for a man to look at you without adoration and daring dreams," he sheathed his weapon and stood on one knee before her, bowing his head in a sign of respect.

Leon felt strange when he heard those words of admiration addressed to Claire, but he tried to ignore that rising feeling of aggravation inside. Yet, seeing that bandit trying to look all gallant only worsened Prince's state of soul.

Claire held herself naturally, she didn't react to the compliment the man gave her. But it surprise Valkyrie a little, she was acting calmly and reservedly as if she had been used to hear compliments coming from men's lips. It felt ordinary to her and it really amazed the young maiden, but she didn't show her true feelings and confusion.

"Why do you live here and not go to the pure lands, to the nearest kingdoms, for example?"Claire asked the man with curiosity.

He just chuckled bitterly to her question.

"We have nowhere to go. If we step on clear land, we will get killed. Lots of our people tried to escape this nightmare by running away from here, but all of them were killed by people who lived 'abroad'. They are afraid to get infected too and they eliminate everyone who comes from these cursed lands, not even bothering to sort out if we are healthy or infected. They call us plagued." He paused for a moment and added, his voice was trembling from the injustice they were living in. "That's why we have no other choice but to live in this awful place, watching how our friends and dear ones die from hunger and exhaustion!" The man gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists. "If only I had any opportunity to change my people's lives for better, I would give anything away for that".

"What is your name?" Valkyrie asked with the greatest sympathy. She was so shocked to learn about the bitter fate of those people, about the way they were getting killed by the same human beings, that were afraid to catch the plague. But it was unfair! Claire couldn't take such injustice. These people deserved a better life, but instead of that, they had to hide here, in these cursed lands that brought only death and misfortune. Hiding from the enemies and the allies…it was awful and endlessly sad.

"The name is Alexander Kozachenko, milady. I once was a son of General Kozachenko, who served his Majesty King Michael of glorious Redfield Kingdom a long time ago, but it doesn't matter any more," the man uttered drily.

"Don't lose faith, Alexander. I promise to think about a way to help you and your people," the maiden responded in a well-disposed tone and took the brave leader by his hand, squeezing it a little in a sign of encouragement.

Alexander was taken aback by her sudden gesture of kindness and he lowered his face to press his lips to her gloved hand. Even if it wasn't in her power to help them, he was still grateful to this mysterious warrioress, who gave him strength to keep on fighting for the better future.

After whispering sincere words of gratitude to the lady, he witnessed as her fellow traveler approached her from behind and surprised her by lifting her up in his strong arms without saying a word. Alexander got amazed himself, but then a playful and knowing smile appeared on his lips as he watched the love-birds' retreating figures.

Leon carried his Valkyrie in a bridal style with emotionless and imperturbable face. Claire fell into trance by his sudden actions, she tried to tell him to put her down, she even made several attempts to break free from his forceful yet gentle embrace, but in the end she decided to give up. His warm and strong hold on her form was comforting. Claire didn't know why, but she let her head rest on his chest for a little while, until he reached their horse and helped her to sit in the saddle. She couldn't explain Leon's sudden and strange behavior towards her person. She did admit that it made her feel embarrassed to no limits, but at the same time she was happy and the latter troubled her the most.

Of course Claire didn't know that Leon couldn't stand seeing that guy Alexander kissing her hand and speaking high words after what he was wishing to do to her. Prince couldn't take it, that man was too dirty-handed to give a kiss of politeness to such divine maiden as Claire. But also Leon couldn't fight the strange feeling that forced him to do what he did. He treated her like his fiancée! Only after helping Valkirye to sit on the horse's back, Prince comprehended how daring his actions must have looked like! He followed his instincts blindly, not even realizing that he had no rights to touch the maiden like that, even if she was his 'personal bodyguard', who was given to him for some period of time! What was he thinking by taking her in his arms? But more importantly, why did he do it in the first place? Why did he feel so aggressive when he watched another man treating her gallantly?

In deep stupor, both young people continued their journey, each thinking about their personal worries.

**OooooO**

It was already the nightfall, when Prince's horse reached the walls of the "Town of Dead". There was a huge moon in the sky that shone brightly that night, so the young people could easily orienteer in the darkness.

Claire and Leon didn't waste much time getting over the wall, since it was ramshackle and there were lots of holes in it. So, they used one of those holes to enter the town. Prince and his Valkyrie moved soundlessly like shadows. Sometimes they were facing some infected, but Clair used her energy arrows to clear the way. Following that pace, soon they reached the castle.

There they met lots of monsters and infected, they had never seen in their lives before, but even those obstacles didn't stop brave partners from reaching their main goal. They eliminated those creatures with their swords and arrows. Leon couldn't get enough of admiring his red-haired bodyguard. She was utterly smart, sharp-witted, brave and very alluring when she was struggling using her sword. Her slim and plastic body moved so gracefully with every attack, as if she was dancing and not fighting. She was incredible in her talents. Sometimes Prince forgot how to breathe while watching her. They didn't need to discuss what they were going to do next, since they understood each other on an intuitive level. Leon had never felt such strong connection in his whole life.

On a battlefield they were just like two halves of a single whole and it couldn't stop amazing the young royal knight.

They spent much of precious time fighting monsters in the dungeon, but in the end they didn't find lady Ada there. Then Claire offered to check the castle. Maybe Prince's fiancée was held in one of the rooms there. To their great surprise, they didn't face any monsters in the castle. It was absolutely empty, yet luxury decorated. Checking one room after another, young people reached the third floor without any positive result.

Leon was on the edge of despair when suddenly he came across a huge oak door. Something was telling him that he would find the answers to all his question behind that door, and Prince opened it with bated breath.

Lady Ada was indeed in that tower room. She was standing by the fireplace with her back facing the guests. When she heard the sound of someone's entering, she turned around gracefully and met the newcomer with a cheerful smile, but when she recognized who exactly came to her room, Ada couldn't hide her puzzlement.

Leon didn't pay attention to her stiffen behavior and ran to his fiancée, capturing her in his strong yet gentle embrace. He lifted her form above the ground and started to swirl her in excitement. She was alive! She was safe! All his worries disappeared right away the moment he saw her sweet face again.

Claire was watching the scene of the reunion of two loving people, when suddenly her heart felt unbearable pain. She didn't know what was happening to her, but she couldn't stand seeing Leon hugging his fiancée. It caused too much torture to her feelings. She pressed her hand to her chest, right there, where her heart was beating like a little wounded bird.

"_What's wrong with me_?" she asked herself mentally. "_Why does it hurt so much to see them together?" _

Valkyrie walked out of the entrance and pressed her back to the hard and cold wall. She was standing in the corridor all alone and lost, trying to analyze her feelings with a futile effort. Only a castle stone wall separated her from the loving couple, but it felt like they were oceans apart.

**OooooO**

"Ada, thanks Heavens, you are safe! I am so glad to see you!" Leon repeated on and on, caressing his beloved's face with his fingers tenderly. He still couldn't believe that he found her all safe and sound. "Let's go, we need to hurry! The sun will start rising soon!" Taking control of his emotions, the young royal heir took his lady by the hand and tugged her towards the exit. But Ada didn't move from her spot.

"Wait up, my dear. I missed you so much and you refuse to give me even a single kiss," her beautiful face showed sadness and misery.

Leon stopped for a moment and sent her a confused gaze.

"Let's get out of here at first, and then I will kiss you as much as you want." He started to persuade his fiancée in a hushed tone. "You can't imagine how dangerous this place is!"

"Just one kiss, my love. Please?" the brunette begged him, walking close to him and wrapping her left arm around his neck. Prince noticed tears in her sparkling ruby eyes as she gazed into his mirrors of soul mesmerizingly.

Leon couldn't stand seeing his beloved in tears. He gave in to his emotions and bent his head down, capturing her sweet cherry lips in a sensual and blissful kiss. She answered to his caresses with the same passion. Her arms wove around his body like a plastic vine, while he embraced her slim figure in return. She was like a narcotic to him, that made his head spin in a hazy delight.

But suddenly a severe pain shot his body, it forced him to jerk away from lady's lips and open his eyes widely. A constrained groan escaped his throat against his will. Prince's vision blurred for a moment before it came to normal again and he could notice his beloved's pretty face twisted with a grimace of pleasure and spite.

Leon automatically brought his hand to his back, to the very spot where he felt pain and was amazed to find his fingers covered with blood. He shot his head up and looked at Ada in disbelief.

"Why did you do that?" he whispered breathlessly and witnessed her lips spreading into a broad smile as she leaned closer to him seductively and the next second stabbed her long and sharp dagger deep into his body again.

Leon stood paralyzed with insufferable pain in his right side, but even this state couldn't hurt him more than the feeling of betrayal in his heart. Prince gritted his teeth till they creak in order to silence his urge to howl. He felt as strength started to leave his body and he fell on his knees before the traitor he once loved and wanted to tie his life with.

Ada pulled out her dagger slowly out of is body, enjoying seeing Leon in more pain and the way he tried to look strong and silent. She glanced at the blade, that was covered with Prince's blood.

"You want to know why I did it, don't you?" She answered ironically to his question, taking him roughly by the chin and forcing him to look in her eyes that were filled with hatred and haughtiness.

Leon caught himself on a thought, that right now he found Ada's true personality. She reminded him of a poisoned snake.

"It was a performance that I made especially for you. I have never loved you, Leon. All I was aiming for was getting a royal status and your Kingdom. But a year ago I met a man who supported me, who understood me. We fell in love with each other. He is a powerful alchemist and he promised that we will rule the whole world together. And also he will give me an eternal youth! I will remain the same beautiful girl as I am now forever! And you, Leon, you became a nuisance to me. I couldn't stand you and your morals! So we made up a plan. You are too noble and therefore predicable. And of course you will come to rescue me if I am in danger. So, here you are, my dear, all defenseless and weak, and now I can deal shortly with you as I please in a sign of my love to Wesker. I will prove my loyalty to him by killing the heir of the Kingdom he desires to enslave so much!"

Leon listened to her hysterical declarations and his heart was tearing apart from the feeling of being betrayed by the woman he loved with all his being. He couldn't believe how skillfully she was hiding her hatred towards him behind the mask of gentleness and love. Overwhelming bitterness filled his soul. His beautiful dream suddenly turned into a frustrating lie. And there was a dark soul hidden under the prettiness. He had never wanted to believe that love could be deceptive, but Ada showed him the other side of the moon. As night and day, as light and darkness, as life and ashes…love and lies were incompatible.

Now his fate was prejudged. He was dying from fatal wounds that had been given to him by the woman he once admired.

Summoning the last strength he whispered:

"But I loved you sincerely and tenderly…"

Ada let out a cold laugh.

"Your love made me sick, Prince. Every time I was with you I imagined Wesker. Every time you kissed me, I closed my eyes and kissed Wesker in my thoughts! No, I will put an end to my tortures and be by Wesker's side forever!" she shouted in his face angrily, lifting the dagger above her head and preparing to stab it right into his heart, where his feelings for her once lived.

Leon's eyes widened as he realized his coming end.

But suddenly Ada stopped and the dagger fell from her hands on a hard floor. She started to choke with her own blood, that gushed from her mouth. The lady grasped her throat with both hands and fell on the floor. Her body twitched in convulsions.

Prince's vision darkened as he stared to swoon. His body was about to hit the cold and hard surface of the floor but it was caught by someone's secure hands.

Claire fell on her knees, clenching Leon for support from behind. Tears of despair were running down from her silver eyes. She held him close to her, stroked his forehead, that was covered with cold sweat, whispered encouraging words, begged him to be strong and not close his eyes, but Leon hardly comprehended her words.

"Please, don't close your eyes!" she sobbed in his nape.

The room filled with noises that came from the corridor. The next moment Claire shot up her head and looked at the opened door. A feeling of anxiety ran down her veins. She laid Leon's body carefully on the floor and ran towards the door to close it properly by turning a key in the lock. The sound of coming footsteps was getting louder and louder with every second.

Valkyrie gripped herself together. She had to drag Leon and herself out of this place and hide somewhere. But they were trapped, she noted looking around the room. There was only a single wide window, that could help them to escape. With great effort she helped almost unconscious Prince to stand on his feet and after lifted him up onto her back, she carried him towards the window. Claire sat Leon on the windowsill and opened their last hope for survival hurriedly. She glanced down and found out that there was a river below. She didn't care that they were on the third floor of the castle, she had no time to think of any othe way to escape. So, Valkyrie hugged hardly breathing Prince and prayed to Heavens for Their help.

The next moment she jumped down from the windowsill into the cold waters of the river, holding Leon's numb body tightly to hers.

Some seconds later the door was wide opened and some man entered the room. That man was none other than Wesker. He was surprised to see Ada lying in a pool of her own blood. There was a dagger stuck out of her throat. He walked closer to her and bent down only to pull out the strange dagger out of her still living body. He looked at her humble state with a wry face.

"You are such a fool. I entrusted a simple task to you and you failed it!" he looked at his lover indifferently. "I am sick just by looking at you," and he turned away from the dying woman, who was reaching her blood-stained arms out to him in her last strengths.

Wesker was walking down the corridor of the castle and examining the object in his hand with interest. It was the very dagger Ada had been killed with. The handle of the dagger was decorated with a winged-helmet. Wesker was very amazed with his find. But at the same time he was upset. There was a special guest in his castle and he didn't know about it. He needed that Valkyrie as a human needed air to breathe. After 25 years of researches, he still couldn't get rid of the defect. His fear of fire was still fatal. But he would find that Valkyrie no matter what. He sensed it. And then after forcing her to fall into a state of despair…he will take what he needed from her…

…her poisoned magical blood…

**OooooO**

The stream of the river had great force, so Claire didn't even need to row in order to move away form that cursed place. She held Leon's head above the water surface so that he could breathe.

But Claire was drowning in hopelessness. Awful images were changing one by one in her mind, showing her everything she tried to forget so hard. All those remembrances were driving her crazy.

She stood in the corridor and waited when Leon and lady Ada would walk out and the three of them would start their retreat. But suddenly Claire heard some noises coming from the room. They reminded her of a sound of a falling body and clanging armours against the floor. She got really concerned and entered the room only to become a witness of a heart-rending scene. Ada was holding a bloody dagger in her hands and was about to stab it into Prince's heart. And Leon was standing on his knees all covered with his own blood. But when did she have time to cut him so much? Why couldn't she, Claire, prevent this tragedy? Why weren't there any hints for this crime? And why didn't she hear Leon's cries of pain that caused his fiancée? Could it be that Prince was resistant to pain and that was why he didn't make a sound when his body was getting pierced? Or did he silence himself purposely since he knew that his cries would attract attention?

Claire was blaming herself for being so weak, for not protecting her parents when Wesker killed them, for failing her mission of saving Leon from any harm. That bloody scene where Ada was ready to kill Leon awakened all forgotten memories in Valkyrie's head. She recalled everything from her past and it made her heart tear apart in agony. Her Grandmother's seal crashed after Claire faced the grief of losing Leon. And now Princess had her sorrowful memories and former life back.

Claire suffered so much that it was hard to breathe from the pain she felt in her heart and from the hysteria she was facing at the moment. Tears were blinding her, but she refused to let go of Prince. She held him with death grip and was eager to struggle out of the river and bandage Leon's wounds.

She tried hard to catch hold of something that would help her to reach the bank, but all her efforts were in vain. But when she lost all her faith in survival, a miracle happened and she managed to make it to the bank and drag Leon along.

Claire laid him down on a soft green grass and started to undress him. She couldn't understand how Ada managed to pierce through his armours and give him those awful wounds. But the result was too obvious. Leon was hardly breathing. When the maiden examined his wounds, she understood that they were fatal and he wouldn't make it alive. It was a true miracle that he was still breathing. She turned him on his back again and looked into his almost lifeless eyes. His gaze was glassy and distant, his skin was as pale as a sheet and he was as cold as ice. There were several minutes left for him to live…or even seconds.

Claire burst into bitter tears, realizing that he was indeed dying. Her heart refused to lose Prince. She fell in sincere and pure love with him. Princess didn't know how or when it happened, since they had met only two days ago, but right now, she was sure that she was having the purest and the tenderest feelings for the royal heir of Kennedy Kingdom. 25 years ago she dreamed of falling in love once and forever, and now, when her dream had finally come true, she was losing the dearest and the only one to her heart. Death wanted to kidnap him from her.

"_NO! NO! I will never give him to anyone!_" she cried in her thoughts desperately. "_He has to live! Even if he doesn't love me, he must live! I will go mad if I lose one more precious person in my life_".

She looked at him firmly and said out loud.

"I refuse to lose you!"

As a message from above, she remembered one ancient method she read in one of the books in her Grandmother's library. It was a nuptial ceremony between a man and a woman by Valkyries' law. It said that it was a secret ceremony in Valkyries' world, and also it could save the person, who you loved and wanted to marry.

"_So, if I love him and my love is pure and unselfish, I have a chance to save his lif_e,"Claire clutched that thought like a last straw. She decided not to waste any time and try to perform everything that was written in the book, even if it meant to marry Prince, who didn't return her feelings.

She took his cold hand in hers, knelt beside him and started to whisper her vows of love. She swore to love Leon eternally, become his other half and give him her all self. While she was performing that ceremony and praying silently in her heart for Leon's survival, her body started to glow with the soft golden light.

After finishing saying her vows, Claire took off all of her clothes and armors, leaving only a pair of golden-coloured panties on, and lay atop Leon's wounded body. She needed to cover as much of his skin with hers as it was possible, since it was the best way to give her energy without obstruction. She stroked his cheek gently, looking into his hazy eyes. He was unconscious, she knew it by looking into his almost lifeless mirrors of soul. He didn't react to her actions at all. Her hot pearls of salty tears dropped on his pale face, rolling down to the sides of his cheeks. Even if he didn't show any signs of life, Calire knew that he was still alive. She could feel his weak heartbeat under her chest. It wanted to live and struggle against his bitter fate. And Princess prayed silently, hoping that her love could heal all Prince's wounds.

As far as she was concerned, she had to give him as much of her energy as he needed for recovering. If it would be necessary, she would gladly sacrifice all of her vital strength only to save her beloved's life. After so many years of wandering and living in emptiness, she had finally found the lost meaning. Leon showed her the light and he became her guide in life. If she hadn't met him, who knew what her life would look like. She spent 25 years of being Valkyrie, but she didn't feel complete. And this young man, whom she knew only for several days, he filled her heart with so many emotions that she didn't even know existed in this world.

She would save him! She definitely would save his life! If there would be no him, there would be no meaning for her to keep living too. She wished only that her love would be enough to bring him back to life. She didn't expect him to love her back, since it would be too fabulous and unbelievable. But just seeing him all alive and healthy would bring her strength to live on and fight the shadows of the tragedy she went through. Leon was her power in this war against the pain and despair. He was the remedy from the poison Wesker forced her to drink. Her blood wasn't dangerous anymore, she could feel it. Her love for Prince cleared it and now Valkyrie's blood could bring life. And Claire was happy to share her powers with the man she loved dearly.

She would save him. Her love, her unique powers would definitely bring him to life! Princess squeezed his left hand tightly, intertwining their fingers. With her right hand she lifted Leon's head a little from his red cloak that she had placed under his nape earlier. She felt his shallow breathing, but his eyes were blank. Claire bent her face down and gave the dear Prince her first kiss, which was sincere and gentle yet innocent and timid. She poured all her love and eternal feelings she had for Leon into that kiss of life. She gave her all while kissing his cold lips. It was the final link in their wedding ceremony-unbreakable union of their souls. Now they got tied with a red ribbon of destiny. Two halves united into a single inseparable whole, and it became a true happiness for the long-suffering Princess.

Their bodies started to glow with the soft golden light in the darkness, and it reminded of a warm flame. Claire felt her energy leaving her body and flowing into Prince through his fatal wounds, awaking his almost dead body to life. It was warm and peaceful lying like that, but Claire started to drift into a deep and anxious sleep. She wasted too much energy and now her conscious was leaving her. But it didn't matter to young Valkyrie. Summoning the last strength she had, Claire placed her gaze on Leon's pale yet calm face and before closing her eyes and falling into heavy darkness, she whispered with her hardly moving lips:

"Please, come back to me, my love".

**Thank you very much for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Prince and Valkyrie**

**Chapter 4**

Leon was having a weird dream. It felt like he was falling into abyss, but then a pleasant golden light embraced him from all sides and it brought calmness to his soul. The pain started to disappear and his frozen body began getting warmer.

But then he appeared in a strange place. Before his eyes there was a young girl, who was running away from a scaring beast. Prince didn't see her face, but he could clearly see that the beast was about to catch her trembling body and pierce his long fangs into her flesh. Leon longed to help, her, to save from that awful creature, but he could do nothing. He was caught in a cage of 4 glassy walls. There was nowhere to go, to escape his captivity, so he could only watch the scene. But he couldn't stand seeing the tragedy that was going to happen. Leon tried to break the wall, to get through to save the girl, but the glass against his fists felt like stone. His hands covered with wounds as he kept on hitting the wall with his fists, but there was no result. Prince was on the edge of despair, he didn't care that his hands were covered with his own blood. All he wished for was saving the girl from the claws of that terrible beast. But there was nothing he could do. He was trapped and no matter how hard he tried to push through, it was useless. He fell on his knees in terror, as he witness a horrifying scene. The beast caught the girl in his huge paws and pierced its lethal fangs into his prey's neck. The girl screamed in helplessness and dropped her head lifelessly.

His eyes shot open. Prince was breathing heavily as if he had run a long distance without a break. So, it was just a nightmare… He thanked Heavens that it was indeed a terrible dream. The young man covered his eyes from a bright sunlight, that blinded him for a moment. After getting used to the surroundings, Leon tried to stand up, but to his surprise it happened to be not that easy to do. He lifted his head up to look at the hindrance that didn't let him move. When he found out what, or even who was preventing him from standing up, he was utterly shocked.

There was Claire lying on him and she didn't move. Leon laid his head back on something soft and mused about what he had to do in such awkward situation. He didn't feel any signs that his Valkyrie would awake any minute, so he decided to lay her down on the grass next to him in order to have an opportunity to get out from under her body.

So, he did as he planned. Leon turned the maiden carefully on her back and laid her on a soft green grass. She was paler than her usual self. And there were no clothes on her body at all! Well, except for those golden panties… Aside from that she was absolutely naked!

Leon's heart sank from the view before his eyes. He had never seen a naked woman in his life before, and now he didn't know how to behave, what to think after seeing her entire body. She was as beautiful as a goddess. Her body could make any men lose their heads and any women die in jealousy. It was prodigiously gorgeous, but Leon didn't even think to stare at the maiden, inflaming savage desires. He averted his eyes from her in embarrassment, thinking that before that moment they were still innocent and not versed in women's amenities. He noticed his cloak on the grass and noted that it was that soft pillow he had had under his head during the night. So, he took it in his hands and hurried to cover Claire with it carefully. She looked really pale, and it concerned him greatly. The young man stroked the velvet skin of her cheek. She didn't wake up. Prince tried to shake her by the shoulders gently, but she still didn't show any signs of awaking.

Leon didn't know what to do. He didn't like the way Claire looked. Her state was unhealthy, it was obvious. He decided to let her rest a little more and then try to wake her up again.

In order to calm down, Prince stood up and looked at the surroundings. It didn't seem like they were on Infected Lands. There were green trees, lovely soft grass and the birds were chirping something on their language cheerfully. The water in the river was as clear as glass, and you could see fishes swimming there. Prince had already become estranged from seeing the beauty of the nature. During his and Claire's journey to Infected Lands, he had seen only death, misery and despair. But here, in this place everything breathed with freshness and bright coloures.

"_Where are we_?" Prince thought inquiringly, putting on his clothes that he found on the grass, not far from the place he slept.

But when he noticed bloody stains and holes from weapons on his clothes and armours, Leon recalled everything that happened. Those holes were from Ada's betraying stabs.

"How could I forget about the drama that occurred this night?" he dug his fingers in his thick hair and brushed it nervously. "I barely remember how Claire was telling me something, how she cried and pushed me towards the window. Then we appeared in the river and then…I can't recall anything after that".

He sighed heavily, closing his stormy-blue eyes.

"I must have died," Leon uttered in an anguished voice. "But instead of that I am alive," he placed his hands on the spots where he knew Ada wounded him fatally. There was nothing there to his great surprise. "I am healed. I am absolutely healthy, but…how can it be?"

And then the realization hit him, as he shot his head up and threw his anxious gaze at Claire's motionless body. He didn't remember rushing to her side at a breakneck pace, but he was already there, shaking her by the shoulders powerfully. But she didn't wake up. Leon took her in his arms, forcing her into a sitting position. Her head dropped backwards, hanging lifelessly. Prince pressed the maiden tighter to his chest in terror. He felt her pulse at her neck; it was very weak under her pale skin. Leon stroked her head eagerly and noticed that Claire's hair got a lot shorter than before.

"Oh Heavens! Claire, what have you done!?" Prince emitted a heavy groan. He clearly comprehended that Claire saved his life at the price of her health. Her noble deed made him feel so miserable and desperate, that he was on the edge of crying. But Leon found some strength to get a grip of his emotions. He had to cure her no matter what! But at first he needed to find a doctor. He had to find the nearest town or a village to take Claire there.

Prince laid his exhausted Valkyrie on the soft grass again and started to search for her clothes, but when he found it, his eyes widened in puzzlement. It was absolutely different from the one she used to wear during their journey. Prince caught himself on a thought that, perhaps, the armors changed their look too, just like Valkyrie's hair. Leon knelt by the maiden's body and took off his red cloak from it carefully. With a heavy sigh he picked up the first object of her attire in his hands and glanced at Claire's naked form. He had to dress her but it was a lot easier to say then do. But if he let her stay the way she was now, people would think that he had raped her or did something impropriate to her. The young heir summoned all his self-control he could only master and started to put clothes on Claire's petite body.

She had an incredibly gentle and silky skin, but Leon tried his beat not to pay attention. Her health was in danger and he had to show her to a doctor no matter what. It was the main concern right now, and not his aroused hormones, that started to remind of themselves the moment he got to her perfect breasts. They had ideal form and they looked so seducing, that Prince felt as his own body got embraced with fire and started to burn inside. His throat got dry as if he hadn't drunk for 1000 years. He had never thought that dressing a woman up could be so torturing for a man. He suffered so emotionally and physically for the first time in his life.

After finishing the procedure of covering Claire's body, Leon stood up in daze. He walked down to the river and after shrugging off his own clothes, he jumped into cool waters. It was vitally important right now to put out the fire that burnt inside of him and made him feel absolutely new emotions and desires. But even after diving in for several times, he still couldn't erase the images of Valkyrie's beauty from his memory. The images of her perfect naked body popped out in his mind shamelessly. And those golden panties of hers covered the most secret part from his view. Leon slapped himself hard and dived into the river again, making sure to not emerge before he would run out of oxygen. With a loud splash and gasp for breath he came up to the surface and shook his head, sending millions of droplets to fly in the air. The coolness of the river and the therapy of restricting himself to essential gulp of air helped young Prince to take a grip of his emotions and put his tangled thoughts together. He walked out of the water and inhaled deeply, realizing that he had already calmed down.

Leon put on his clothes and perforated armours and took Claire's almost weightless body in his arms in bridal-style, praying mentally for her safety. He hoped that it wouldn't take long to find a doctor for her, because every second was precious.

**OooooO**

Prince had been carrying the unconscious Valkyrie for several hours by now. The day was coming to its end, since the sunset was already showing itself at the horizon, but he still hadn't reached any settlements. Leon was musing about the situation they faced. He didn't know what Kingdom they entered, but as a royal heir of Kennedy Kingdom, he had all rights to ask local rulers for medical help for his Valkyrie.

With those thoughts he walked out of the woods and saw a town with a castle not far away. Prince had never visited those lands and the view of a picturesque settlement amazed him in a good way. It looked rich and welfare. Half an hour later, Leon reached the castle walls, but he was stopped by guards.

"Hey, knight! Where are you taking this girl? She looks plagued. There is a stern quarantine in out Kingdom: anyone who is infected has no place in the town."

"I am looking for a doctor," Prince answered calmly yet coldly. "This lady needs medical treatment".

The guards didn't like the tone he addressed to them. That knight in damaged armours held himself highly and too arrogantly!

"Listen to me, boy. We will eliminate this girl on suspicion of plague," barked one of the guardians, and the others nodded in a sign of agreement. "We have stern rules here. Infected are a threat for society," he added and the men started to approach Leon and his precious cargo with wry and bloodthirsty faces.

Prince got irritated to no limits. He laid Claire's body carefully behind himself and wielded his sword. His eyes were glowing with a dangerous flame of inner disdain for those soldiers. He looked like a lion, which was ready to tear apart anyone, who would dare to harm the precious lady to his heart.

"I am warning you. If you cross your swords with mine, I guarantee that you won't live longer than a minute," in a cold and monotone voice Prince said. "I give you my word that this lady is not infected. She is very exhausted and she needs a medical treatment. So, let me pass in a friendly way".

"And where is the proof that you are not lying, knight?" the same guardian, who seemed to be of a higher rank than his fellows, responded in a mocking tone.

"I am Prince Leon of Kennedy Kingdom and I never lie," Leon proclaimed proudly yet calmly and showed his signet ring with an emblem of a lion's head to the despicable bunch of men.

The guards froze in shock when they saw the ring—a symbol of the younger man's power and authority. They didn't know what to do or what to say to win his respect.

"Take me to your King immediately. I have something important to tell him!" commanded Prince. He was fed up with such rude attitude towards him and Claire. He had to show her to a doctor, and those weaklings dared to threat him!

Leon took Claire's feeble body in his arms and headed to the gates in a firm and confident pace. The soldiers parted to let the royal heir and his beloved pass. They had nothing to object.

**OooooO**

Leon was waiting for the audience in one of the rooms of the castle. Soon he was met by a young man with a thin crown on his head. He greeted Prince kindly and courtly and introduced himself as Prince Piers, King Christopher and Queen Jillian's son. Leon asked for a doctor for his companion and Prince Piers ordered to call for their family doctor, who came almost immediately and took care of a poor girl.

Prince Piers expressed his excuse. His Father couldn't see the guest now, since he and Queen Jillian had gone to the town and would come back by the evening. After that they would definitely give their guest an audience.

Leon was grateful for help. Of course, he needed to see the rulers of this Kingdom, but for the time being he was happy that he managed to find a doctor for Clair. He asked young Prince to lead him to the lady's room, saying that he was too concerned about her well-being and he had to make sure that she was alright.

He was taken to the room, where Claire slept. Doctor told Leon that she wasn't that bad, but she was very exhausted and needed a good rest. She was given a medicine that would help to regain vital strengths. Leon wished to stay by her side and doctor let him do it, leaving the young man in the room with a knowing smile.

**OooooO**

Claire woke up slowly. She was lying on a soft bed, but she didn't remember falling asleep there. The maiden glanced around to find out where she was, but the surroundings were unfamiliar. Then she noticed Leon's tall figure standing by the window and looking somewhere in a deep thought. He looked so thoughtful and distant at the moment.

Her heart beat twice faster as the realization came to her. Prince was alive! So, it meant that she had managed to save his life from the death's claws. Tears started to fall from her eyes, her breath got caught in her throat due to the emotions of happiness she felt right now. She sobbed uncontrollably and covered her mouth right away in order to silence herself and not produce any strange sounds. But it was too late.

Prince turned around and placed the gaze of his stormy-blue eyes on a crying girl. Not remembering himself from happiness, he rushed to her side and hugged her tightly. She had no strength to hold back any longer and she let herself burst into tears in Leon's warm and secure embrace. He stroked her hair tenderly and soothingly as if she was a little child. But she kept crying on and on. She condemned herself for this weakness, but couldn't do anything to calm down. Prince was looking at her with gentleness in his eyes. Her fragile shoulders trembled with every sob she emitted, while crying on his strong shoulder. Her hot tears ran down the skin of his neck, tickling him, but he didn't care. He was a real nobleman and didn't show any signs of disapproval of her action. On the contrary, he was glad to be there for her, to support her when she was on the edge of despair.

After some minutes of piece, he felt her body relaxing in his arms, her sobs got quieter too. Leon stroked her hair gently and asked in a hushed voiced.

"Why did you do that, Claire? Why did you cure me? You got sick because of me. I am not worthy of your great efforts and endangering your well-being."

She lifted her tear-stained face and looked at him seriously. Leon realized that her eyes changed their colour and now they looked like two sapphires in the sun. He had never seen such beautiful eyes in his life, he was mesmerized by her, her mirrors of soul took his breath away. Was it an effect of her powers too? Or did her eyes change the colour because she healed him? Prince didn't know. What he knew for sure, he had no strength to avert his gaze from her now.

"You must live," with those words she caressed his cheek with her slightly trembling hand. That confident intonation and the sincere emotions she put in those three simple words calmed Prince and convinced him of the deep meaning she tried to tell him with her heroic deed. For some reason, he felt better, as if he gained the lost meaning in life. He didn't know how she managed to influence on him, but Prince decided to follow her preference absolutely. Claire chose to save him and make him live, and he had no rights to object. He had to treasure and respect her noble choice.

Leon wanted to talk to her more, to know the details of his healing, since there were lots of secrets behind it, but they didn't have an opportunity to have a heart-to-heart talk. A maid came to the room and informed that the rulers had finally arrived and pleased to meet Prince and his lady.

**OooooO**.

Leon and Claire entered a large hall. It wasn't just large, it was giant and it was luxuriously decorated. Leon caught himself on a thought that the throne hall in his father's castle was very tremendous, but it looked poor in comparison to this one.

Young people walked to the place where royalty were sitting. Prince bowed to the rulers, following the etiquette, and declared in a solemn voice.

"Greeting you, Your Majesty! I am Prince Leon of Kennedy Kingdom. I am sorry for not informing you about our sudden arrival, but I had to ask Your Majesty for a medical treatment for my companion".

"How are you feeling, child?" Queen asked the girl kindly. She couldn't see her face because Claire's head was bent down in a curtsey bow. But after hearing her name, she looked up at the royal woman and got amazed by what she saw. There were hers dear brother Christopher and his fiancée Princess Jillian. But it seemed that the time didn't go pass them. Christopher had married Jillian and became King. They looked a lot older than the last time Claire had seen them.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I am feeling a lot better now," the mahogany haired maiden answered in a constrained voice, but she noticed how King was looking at her. His eyes filled with so many emotions as he had finally realized and believed his eyes.

He stood up from his throne and walked to the guests in a hurried pace only to take the girl by her chin and look closely at her face. His daring attitude shocked everyone in the hall, but mostly it amazed Queen Jillian and Prince Leon, who couldn't understand what was going on. They watched the scene with their mouths agape.

But the King didn't pay attention to anyone. He threw his arms around surprised Valkyrie and embraced her tenderly and tightly as if she was the most precious treasure in the world.

"Claire! I knew it! I knew that you didn't die! I felt it with my heart! Oh Heavens, thank you for bringing her back home!"

The maiden hugged her brother in return, and Christopher lifted her almost weightless body above the ground and started to swirl her in the air not remembering himself from overwhelming joy.

After recovering from shock, Queen Jillian stood up from her throne abruptly and hurried to the reunited family with the words:

"Princess! She is alive!"

There was only one person who couldn't get what was going on in the castle. Leon watched the monarchs and his Valkyrie with interest and inquiry.

"Prince Leon, we are so grateful to you for bringing lost Princess to her family," Queen Jillian walked to the young man and embraced him motherly. And after her sudden action Leon got confused to no limits. He didn't know what to say, what to answer Her Majesty to her gratitude, what to do next, and what he was doing there in the first place. His head was spinning due to hundreds of questions that were running in his mind like crazy.

His hard musings were interrupted by King's strong voice:

"Jill, sweetheart. We have to celebrate Claire's return!"

"Of course, Christopher! We have to celebrate the reunion of our family!" Queen exclaimed enthusiastically, supporting her husband's idea.

But then their dreams broke into millions of pieces.

Valkyrie walked to bewildered Prince Leon and stood by his side. Her confident voice caught everybody's attention.

"We will not celebrate anything. It's been 25 years since the day of my disappearance. How will you explain my young appearance to people in the Kingdom? How can it be possible that Princess Claire looks like she is 17 years old?"

"But sister, we want to celebrate your return so much! It's a true miracle!" King's voice gained pleading notes as he looked at his young sibling with so much care.

"Chris…I am not a human anymore," the maiden answered sadly.

"Then…who are you and where have you been all this time?" King made a step backwards. His eyes were filled with pain and misery.

"I am Valkyrie. That tragic day, when everyone was killed violently on a picnic, I tried to run away from Wesker and I...I got somewhere I don't remember. When I woke up, there was our Great-great-grandmother by my side…"

"The legendary Queen Iolanda?" Chris's eyes widened in awe when he heard about his progenitress.

"Yes, the ageless Queen of Valkyries," Claire tried to smile, but it turned out bitterly. "She told me what exactly Wesker was aiming for and why he killed our parents and everyone who were on the picnic that day."

Claire was telling her sad story in a very low and hushed voice. All those present understood how hard it was for her to recall the horrors of that ill-fated day. Valkyrie staggered but suddenly felt as her body was supported by Prince Leon's strong arms. She instinctively looked up at him and noticed great sadness on his handsome face, yet his blue eyes were telling her mutely that she was safe now and nobody would ever dare to harm her or her family again. Because he was there for her and he would give his help and support in everything she needed.

Chris came closer to his sister and took her by her hand. He walked her to his throne and let her sat on soft furniture. She looked pale and exhausted and he really felt sorry for her. Claire gave his hand a squeeze in a sign of gratitude and then continued her monologue:

"Wesker wants my blood, because I'm true Valkyrie's descendant and my blood will help him to get rid of his weakness, that can bring him to death. He killed our parents purposely. By committing that crime he wanted to poison my soul and therefore my blood. It's not dangerous for him now, because it is filled with misery and despair."

"But why did he have to make you suffer, sister?" King asked, terrified by her words.

"Valkyrie's blood is life, it is filled with light and good energy. If he drinks pure Valkyrie's blood, he will burn to ashes." Claire sighed heavily and rubbed her eyes with her cold fingers tiredly. "Now do you understand, Chris, why I couldn't come back to humans' word? I am a potential threat to humanity. I am the most wanted prey to Wesker. That's why I asked our Grandmother to erase my memories. I didn't want to remember that awful day that would definitely chase me through my life. But she didn't erase them…it seems she just sealed them, and yesterday that seal broke apart." Claire got quiet and no one dared to say or ask anything.

The room filled with uncomfortable silence. Everyone was too shocked to let out a noise.

Prince's heart was tearing apart in pain. He could never imaging that Claire would be the very Princess his father once loved. He remembered the talk he shared with his parent before leaving the castle; that gaze of King's blue eyes, which held so much torture and guilt. And now there was the same girl before Prince's eyes, the very girl, whose tragic fate didn't give peace to his father's heart for long 25 years.

King Richard and Princess Claire were the victims of bloodthirsty beast named Wesker. That awful man forces to suffer Leon's family, Leon himself, his fiancée, making Ada fall in love with him and then betray Leon in the name of love for Wesker. He was a monster in human's skin. Now Prince realized the meaning of the dream, where a terrifying creature bit a poor girl to death. It was Wesker killing Claire violently. Leon unexpectedly grasped the deep meaning of the horror he saw in his nightmare. Claire was in danger and Wesker would do anything to achieve his goal and kill her this time. Leon felt his body getting colder as he thought of the possibility. He didn't want to give Princess to that man's claws. She suffered too much in her life. And she deserved to be happy and have her family by her side like no one else in this world.

Leon sensed her cheerfulness when she met her brother. It was the very first time he saw her smiling so sincerely, so broadly and freely. Prince desired with all his heart to see that smile on Princess's face more often. She was born to be happy! She was so beautiful, kind-hearted, brave and innocent at the same time. She was ideal type of a woman to Leon's eyes. And that very moment he enflamed with the strongest wish to protect Claire from Wesker and from anyone who would dare to harm her. He had already lost one woman because of Wesker. But he would never let him take Claire. He would be fighting for her till the last drop of blood in his body, he would give his all in that fight.

Claire didn't feel well after a long speech and heartrending remembrances, and Chris as a caring brother walked her to her room, that was prepared especially for her. Leon stayed in the throne hall with Queen Jillian. When King returned, he told his story of meeting Princess Claire, but he decided to hide some details of their journey.

King Christopher was concerned that his sister wasted too much energy to cure Prince Leon, but Queen Jillian hurried to comfort him by telling him that Princess would be alright.

"Doctor said that she needs rest, and we will gladly give it to her. It's a true miracle that Prince Leon found our Kingdom. Now Claire will be surrounded with love and care and she will recover soon".

Queen Jillian offered Prince Leon to stay at their castle as a guest. She grasped the meaning of his and Claire's hidden affection. Perhaps, they didn't realize it themselves that a strong and deep feeling was born for each other in their hearts. Queen decided to keep her suppositions a secret from her husband. King Christopher didn't need to know about romantic relations between his sister and the young heir of a glorious Kennedy dynasty. Well, it was better that way for the time being.

**OooooO**

Leon opened a door to his chambers and walked in slowly. After the conversation he shared with King Christopher, Prince couldn't calm down. Too many thoughts ran through his tired mind.

The ruler had taken him to a special room that only monarchs could enter. There he showed him a giant portrait of his sister. Leon got paralyzed when he saw Princess on that priceless work of art. She was beautiful and elegant. From the moment he first saw it, all the darkness turned to light. It could be just an impressionistic painting, but it took his breath away. He had known his Valkyrie for several days but looking at the portrait of Princess he could say that they were indeed one person.

"_The "look but please don't touch me" type_," he caught himself on a thought, gazing at her face on a lifeless canvas, that expressed her sparkling blue eyes as if the maiden it was showing was alive. She was Valkyrie and a true royal heiress in one person, a person who faced the most tragic fate in the world. And now he was standing right by her side, in front of the masterpiece he couldn't take his eyes off. Prince couldn't say why it hurt so much deep inside to look at her and feel those strange feeling of affection. He felt as if she was just an arm's length away, but in reality if felt like there were oceans that separated them cruelly.

Meanwhile, King Christopher was telling young heir about the fate of the portrait.

"We used to be best friends, your father and me. We were all waiting for the day my sister and Prince Richard would get married. Everyone in the Kingdom was enlightened with that union. This portrait must have been a gift to your father for the engagement, but it had no chance to reach Kennedy Kingdom. After the tragedy that happened with my family, our Kingdoms got separated with Infected Lands," King sighed sadly, averting his eyes from the beautiful royal girl, the image of which was hanging on the wall. "Our home, our dear Kingdom became the resident of evil. Once glorious Redfield Kingdom turned into cursed place, where no one can live. Now it's called Infected Lands and it separates Kennedy and Valentine Kingdoms. 23 years ago strange plague broke out at Redfield Kingdom. People started to turn mad and kill each other. But then their corpses stood up and wandered around without any rest, attacking anyone who they met on their way. When the plague started to spread, I had to leave my dear motherland and escape. My fiancée princess Jillian gave me and the rest of my people a new home, but I will never forget the land where Claire and me were born and raised."

Prince listened to every King's word in silence. He felt sorry for Redfield dynasty. It was terrible to even think that a single man's lust for power could destroy the whole Kingdom, ruin people's fates and hopes.

"This portrait of my sister was the only thing I had taken with me, when I was leaving our dear home," King continued, great sadness could be seen in his dark-blue eyes. "I know that I had to give it to Richard, but I couldn't. It was the only remembrance of my lost sister who was considered dead. But you, Prince Leon, poured light on us," the older man looked up at the royal heir and sent him a gaze filled with gratitude. "You brought her back to where she belongs. I don't know how to thank you for this deed".

"It was just a coincidence, Your Majesty, " Prince uttered quietly. "If not fof my fiancée's betrayal, I wouldn't have been here in the first place, and Clai-…I mean Princess wouldn't have to use her powers to save my life at the cost of her health". Leon dropped his gaze, feeling guilty for what happened to Claire, but then he felt king's strong hand on his shoulder. The young man looked up at the ruler and saw a kind smile on King Christopher's lips.

"You are a good person, Prince. You are Richard's true heir. I can see it in your eyes. If my sister decided to save you, then you deserve it. She has always been a very noble and wise girl. In her 18 she could challenge any sage and win the debate. There were times when she helped our father with a good piece of advice, so I don't doubt her choice. If she gave you a chance to survive, then she had a good reason to sacrifice her health".

If to be honest Prince was speechless. King's words had great effect on him and now he didn't know what to say.

"Cheer up, Prince. Even if you faced betrayal, you have to move on. I was betrayed too. My whole family was. The most trusted man stabbed us in the back. But I found strength to move on. My Queen helped me to overcome that nightmare. I am sure you will find someone special to your heart too, who will support you and give you that needed strength".

King's encouraging voice filled Leon's heart with faith. That man, who faced so many tragedies in his life, was a person everyone had to level up to.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," those words were sincere and they came from the bottom of Leon's heart.

They talked a little more. Prince told about everything that Ada had said him and he mentioned the problems his Kingdom faced. King Christopher supposed that Wesker was after Kennedy Kingdom too, because the scenario of events was very much alike with that in Redfield Kingdom. Wesker wanted to conquer the whole world and he started to attack the nearest Kingdoms using his alchemical knowledge. They had to stop him before it was too late.

Leon fell on his bed hopelessly and stared at the ceiling. His mind was so overloaded with information that he couldn't think straight. Prince felt useless in the current situation. He knew that his father's life and his people's fates were in great danger. But now he could do nothing.

Leon closed his eyes tiredly. He felt exhausted and squeezed, but no matter how hard he tried to relax and let his brain and body get a needed rest, his mind would show him an image of one single person, whose fate was too hard to bear. He was thinking of Princess Claire. It was irony, he had a tragedy too, he was betrayed and almost killed by a beloved woman, but for some reason he hadn't been thinking of her at all for the past 24 hours. And just yesterday all his thoughts were only about Ada. But his pain was nothing comparing to Claire's. Leon wanted to encourage her, help her to ease that terrible torture, soothe her. He felt that he had to do something for her. For the past several days she had become a very dear and close person to him. Leon had a strong wish to go and see her, to make sure that she was alright. Bu it was a deep night and he didn't know where her chambers situated.

"Hmm…so many obstacles," he whispered in the darkness of his room.

But then he heard someone's beautiful singing. The mysterious sound was coming through an opened window. The song was in an unfamiliar language, so Prince couldn't understand the lyrics, but the voice was very charming and sweet.

"Wait a second," Leon sat up in his bed abruptly. "I have heard that voice somewhere before. It was in the forest when I was searching for Valkyries' lands!".

In a moment Prince stood up from the bed and ran to the window. He opened a door that was leading to the balcony and walked out. When he looked around, he realized that Claire's chambers were next to his room! They were separated just with a single wall!

Leon cheered up after finding a simple solution to visit his brave Valkyrie. He decided not to come out in a corridor. It could attract too much attention and if anyone would see him sneaking into Princess's room, only Heavens could know what they would think about them and what they would imagine them doing behind the door. Leon didn't want to blacken Princess's reputation and honour. So, he coped with the problem easily by jumping from his balcony to hers. He had no strength to wait till the morning. He had to see her now! Where was the guarantee that he would be able to talk to her tomorrow eye to eye?

Leon landed on Claire's balcony with a wild cat's gracefulness.

Princess was singing her sad song while sitting on her bed in a long white and greed coloured night-gown. She was combing her mahogany hair that was not so long anymore as before. She looked very depressed.

Prince's heart tightened in his chest when he saw her in that heartrending condition. He didn't know why and how, but his soul sensed Princess's mood and misery very clearly as if it was his own emotional experience. He inflamed with a strong wish to soothe the maiden and make her forget all the anxieties in her life.

But even in that heartbroken state she still looked gorgeous. She was just like a tiny particle of light in this cruel world. And he…there his was, standing on her balcony and watching her like a thief in the night. Leon remembered the portrait King had shown him that day and he noted, that even that work of art was just a mere shadow of a true and matchless masterpiece that was Princess Claire herself. A Princess and Valkyrie in one person… honestly it wasn't fun to be the chosen one and bear all the power and responsibility on her fragile shoulders. It wasn't fair. She deserved a better destiny.

With those thoughts Leon stepped into her room confidently. When Claire heard strange sounds, she turned her head and got surprised to see a night guest in her private chambers. Leon was standing in the middle of her room, dressed in a shirt, pants and high-boots of the same black colour. It seemed that he hadn't been sleeping yet, maybe he hadn't even gone to his room…but how did he manage to sneak into hers in the first place?

Claire stood up and walked to Prince in a hurried pace. Her long white night-gown with green and golden elements made her look like a swan. So fragile, so pure and elegant. Leon's gaze ran up and down her wonderfully chiselled figure unconsciously until it stopped on her lovely face, where he found her sapphire eyes. Leon felt his heart started beating twice faster and his throat got dry all of a sudden. He sensed a strong magnetism towards Claire. His body was longing to touch her, to feel her warm velvet skin under his fingers. Prince didn't comprehend what was happening to him. When he was next to Ada, he felt different. He could control himself easily. Yes, he loved to kiss her and share embraces with her, but he knew that he could stop any minute if the heat of the moment was close. They had been engaged and Leon understood that after their marriage they would step onto another level of their relations, so he was waiting for that moment patiently. But now… when Claire stood just a step away from his reach, Prince felt as pleasant warmth started to spread down his veins. She was driving him crazy. It was a sweet torture for him just to look at her. And her crystal-blue eyes…he knew that he would drawn in them soon, because it was what he wanted right now.

Leon took the maiden by her hand and got surprised with its coolness. He brought it to his face and pressed his warm lips to her skin tenderly, never leaving his mesmerizing gaze from Princess's confused eyes.

Her cheeks turned pink as a telltale blush appeared on her face. She hurried to avert her gaze anywhere, just to escape Leon's piercing blue eyes. Prince understood that he embarrassed his Valkyrie and let go of her hand reluctantly.

"I wanted to talk to you without witnesses." The young man started to speak, praying that his voice wouldn't betray his wavering emotions. "I was so worried about you, Claire. You looked so depressed and heartbroken when you were leaving the throne hall. I came to ask…maybe you…" he faltered out and fell silent for a moment.

"_No, not like this_…" Prince thought, brushing his thick hair with his hand nervously.

"I am offering you my support and help. You can rely on me, Claire…I mean, Princess," Leon uttered compassionately.

"Thank you," the maiden whispered almost silently, but Prince heard her quivering voice that sounded so distant and dispirited. "You know, after recalling everything, I can't but think about all those tragedies I caused and responsible for. I am an awful person! I still can't understand why you want to talk to me after everything I have done! I am the main cause of all the misfortunes in my family, I made mischief to your family. It's because of me the whole Kingdom got plagued! I am a living catastrophe! I bring death and suffering to people!" Princess was telling it in an anguished and trembling voice. She held her eyes shut while blaming herself in every tragedy that happened in the worlds. It seemed, that she lost her mind if she took the blame for all Wesker's crimes. Leon was listening to her self-torturing in silent terror and couldn't believe his ears. Claire was drowning in the abyss of despair. He had to do something, anything to save her from that killing state.

With lightning speed Leon pulled up the maiden in his embrace and pressed her fragile body tightly to his.

"No! Claire, you mustn't blame yourself for the crimes you didn't commit! You are a very kind and responsive person! You are not guilty!" Prince kept on persuading her, stroking her hair and back in a soothing manner. "You risked your life while dragging me out of the hostile castle. You gave me your vital energy and brought me back to life by doing so. You showed mercy to brigands who wanted to take you hostage. You bring life and love to everywhere you appear. You are a great person! I have never met anyone like you in my whole life," with those words Leon averted himself a little from her and looked at her face. Claire was crying bitter tears. Her eyes were hazed with spiritual torments.

Prince couldn't stand seeing the only one he was ready to go through waters and flames for. He wanted her to be happy. Under the effect of emotions that overwhelmed him completely, Leon bent his head down and covered her lips with his in a sensual kiss.

His sudden deed shocked Princess to no limits and she opened her mouth to object, but Prince considered that an invitation. He used that chance and deepened the kiss, while his arms circled around her slim body tightly and protectively.

Claire didn't know what to think, what to do. It was a dream, a dream that had finally come true. Her dearly beloved Prince came to her room, encouraged her and soothed her. She thought that he wouldn't want to walk closer than a meter to her after finding out everything about her past. But now she was trapped in his strong arms, while he was kissing her so keenly, so overpoweringly and intensely. Claire felt her knees shaking.

She had neither physical nor mental power to stand against his manly charms and demands. Princess answered his kiss with all the love she had for him in her heart. She closed her eyes blissfully and let herself enjoy the new pleasant sensations and happiness her beloved was gifting her with right now.

Her unsure and shy movements were driving Prince crazy. He couldn't get enough of her innocence. She didn't know how to kiss, it was obvious and the awareness of being the first man she had ever kissed in her life pleased Leon's pride. He guided her, teaching and showing her the little secrets of art of kissing, that he knew himself.

Her hot lips, her slender arms that were hugging him by his neck, the warmth of her compliant body, the sweet scent of her mahogany silky hair, - all this was a true temptation to Prince and he couldn't fight it. He realized firmly that he wanted Claire to walk in is life and become his Queen. He heard what his heart was whispering. It was singing a song about Leon's love towards Princess, she was the only one he needed in this life and the only one he had been waiting for all his life. Those feelings that rose towards her during those several days of their acquaintance were sincere. They were beyond any doubt, that was for sure. It was the love at first sight, that was much stronger and honest than that he had towards his former fiancée. Leon couldn't describe it with words, but his love for Claire was a gift from Heaven. He sensed that she was his fate, that she was the woman worth much more than waiting for eternity. He had to conquer her heart and make his. That strong desire inflamed a fighting spirit in his young and brave heart.

With unbelievably supreme effort he broke the kiss and let go off Princess's sweet and soft lips. He knew that if he would kiss her any longer, he wouldn't be able to be responsible for his actions. He didn't want their special moment to reach a sinful liaison. He wanted Claire to be in a normal psychological state when that moment would come. And of course, they had to be married first or else his honor would not let him posses a woman without being united by sacred bonds of wedlock with her. If he had given in to the seduction and did what his body was ordering him to do to Claire, he would lose any respect to himself. He was Prince of high moral principles after all!

Claire opened her eyes and looked up at her beloved. He mirrors of soul were shimmering with silver under those heavenly emotions the maiden was having, while being trapped in his secure arms. Leon caressed her cheek lovingly and smiled at her with his handsome and boyish smile. He pressed his forehead to her slightly sweaty one. A strong idyll appeared between two young people, and it seemed that no one could ever break it.

"I don't have any strength to leave your side," Prince whispered in a gentle tone.

But his words sobered Claire at once. Her pupils widened as the dream she was having broke into pieces.

"You have to. There is my energy running in you, and it forces your mind and body to be as closer to me as possible. That is why we lost our cool, this strong attraction made us lose our minds." Claire said those words in a very sad yet firm tone. She pushed him away and sneaked out of his warm embrace, taking several steps backwards. Her eyes were shimmering with silver and blue colours and they reminded of a night sky.

Her words shocked Prince. He didn't know what to say and object. Could he believe her words and not trust his own heart that was whispering 'love her, love her'? Or was it indeed just a side effect of her magic powers, that she used to heal him? Prince felt like been thrown on a crossroads, and he didn't know what path to chose.

What was happening to him then? Were his feelings for Claire true or false ones? He had no answer to this question right now. It seemed that he needed time to analyze his own emotions. It was paradox, he was ready to marry her just some seconds ago, and now he couldn't dare to look her in the eyes. Everything became so tangled and complicated at once. But the kiss they had shared just some moments ago couldn't lie. It was filled with sincere feelings and it was fabulous, unforgettable.

Leon decided to keep his feelings for Claire a secret. He needed to look into himself and sort out what his heart really held for Princess. Their relations were developing with sonic speed and only time could show the true meaning of their feelings.

"You better leave," her voice was firm and confident, yet quiet. But to Prince her words sounded as a sentence. His heart felt heavy at once. Leon made a move to step forward and take her hand, but she turned away from him, making him realize that she didn't want to talk to him any longer.

"Claire, I…" he started, trying to defeat his confusion, but she didn't give him a chance to speak out.

"Just leave, please."

His hand fell to his side, not having an opportunity to reach Princess. Her words and cold attitude hurt him. Prince looked at her graceful back once again and uttered emotionlessly.

"Your wish is a law to me, Your Highness. Good night," after saying that last Leon returned to his room, using the same balcony way. He was beyond confused and lost.

Claire turned her head to the side and caught a glimpse of his black figure leaving her room. She knew that she offended him with that declaration, but she had no other choice. She wanted to believe in the sincerity of their kiss so much. But her common sense didn't let her cherish any hopes. Leon had been in love with Ada for all his life and it was impossible for him to fall in love with another woman just after two days of knowing her, crossing out all his feelings he had towards his fiancée. It was just a transient weakness from his side. He had been through a lot of grief and that was why he was searching for support and understanding in her embraces. She didn't blame him for that, because the ritual she performed to heal him left its mark. Her vital energy that spread down his body was drawing him to her like a magnet.

But what she knew for sure was the frankness of her feelings for Prince. If it wasn't true love, then she wouldn't have been able to purify her own blood and heal his fatal wounds. The power of her love brought him back to life and healthy and alive Prince Leon was the main proof of the rightfulness of her suppositions. But no matter how hard it would be, she had to stay as far away from him as possible. Claire didn't want to take advantage of his weakness and tie his body to hers with those invisible bonds of their secret marriage. She wanted him to fall for her and love her as truly, deeply, desperately, sincerely and strongly as she loved him. Or else…they wouldn't have any chance for their relations.

Looking at the night sky, Valkyrie prayed for patience and strength to overcome that bittersweet experience in love affairs. She remembered her formal fiancé, Prince Richard—Leon's father. They had been engaged and she was going to marry him. She knew that he loved her with all his heart, but no matter how hard she tried to force herself to love him back, she just couldn't. Maybe, if they had gotten married and lived several years together, she would have learned to love her husband, but life was too cruel and didn't give her a chance to find out about it. Now she was deeply in love with her former fiancé's son. But he didn't feel the same way towards her, he was madly in love with lady Ada. Was it another cruel joke of fate? Claire felt like being caught between two flames. She could still remember Richard's love he was gifting her for granted, just because she was everything for him. And now she felt just like the current King of Kennedy Kingdom did 25 years ago. She was ready to give her life away for Prince Leon, but he didn't love her back, and for some unknown reason, she knew that he would never do.

**OooooO**

Several days later Claire was like anew. Her health improved and now she was thinking what to do next. According to her brother's words, she found out that Infected Lands were their own native Kingdome. She was very angry with Chris and shouted at him for killing innocent people that came from cursed lands to his Kingdom in order to ask for help and find a refuge. King was astonished by Claire's declarations. He didn't know anything about excesses his soldiers did. Yes, he ordered to eliminate the plagued that crossed the borders of his Kingdom and killed innocent people, but it seemed that his army had another point of view. They started to kill anyone who looked infected without sorting out if they indeed were ill or not.

Claire demanded to put an end to Wesker's crimes. They had to fight against him and stop hiding in their comfortable homes. It had been 25 years already and Claire was sure that he didn't waste time during that long period of time. She supposed that it was him who infected their native Kingdom. He was an alchemist after all and it was a piece of cake for him to invent some kind of virus. Valkyrie didn't want to put up with such evilness any longer. 25 years ago she swore to revenge. Now, when her blood had been purified, they had all chances to win the battle. But Chris and Leon were absolutely against her desire to lead the army against Wesker. They both wanted to protect her.

"I won't live if anything happens to you, Claire! I have lost you once, I refuse to lose you again!" Chris declared forcefully, gripping his sister's shoulders and looking at her desperately.

But Valkyrie was firm in her decisions. She said that she was the only one who could defeat Wesker. He wasn't a human and it was impossible to kill him with a simple weapon. She had already tried to do it 25 years ago, when she was still a human, but it was pointless. Now she was Valkyrie and she had powers to purify everything evil.

"I will eliminate him this time!" she told confidently and her eyes glowed with silver for a moment.

King Christopher and Prince Leon noticed it and fell silent. She was right. They were nothing without her powers and they couldn't sit here and wait until thousands of people would die from Wesker's plague. He had already attacked Kennedy Kingdom. They had to start the war or else…it would be too late.

Chris and Leon had no other choice but to take Claire's conditions. They would go to Infected Lands and fight Wesker's army while she would take the core mission of that campaign—killing the main puppeteer.

**Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Prince and Valkyrie**

**Chapter 5**

Claire was suffering from nightmares. She couldn't sleep at nights and that was why she looked very exhausted and pale. The maiden decided to stay away from Prince Leon, she didn't want to torture him even more. She understood that the closer they were to each other, the stronger their attraction got. Young Valkyrie was utterly happy that the ceremony she had performed in the forest healed Leon's wounds and brought him back to life, but…the side effects appeared to be stronger than she thought. The only way that could help their situation was keeping her distance from Prince by ignoring him and preventing him from coming close to her. She had to minimize the attraction his body felt toward hers due to their energy bond. The girl tried to be in a public always, so that she could avoid the moments of being with him in private. At nights she would lock her door and the balcony and shut the curtains tightly on her window, so that Prince could see and comprehend that she didn't want to see or talk to him in private. Of course, she had little conversations with him during the day, but those moments happened only in a public, and their talks were limited with the standard phrases of court etiquette. The maiden noticed that he was getting irritated with such cruel attitude towards his person. She knew that she was hurting him with such behavior and she was blaming herself for making him suffer because of her. He didn't deserve to get such cold-shoulder. They were very close spiritually and those hardships they had lived through only made their bond stronger. They could entrust their lives to each other without a hint of doubt. But Princess just had to follow the strict way of breaking the invisible ties. She was persuading herself that it would be better for both of them, though her heart was screaming that she was committing a big and unforgivable mistake by rejecting Prince's care and friendship.

Claire didn't want to torture him with false dreams of love towards her, because she was sure that he didn't truly love her but only thought that he did. Due to the magnetism they were feeling for each other, Claire was suffering too. She missed Leon so much, it seemed that she couldn't breathe without him. He was her everything in this life. But most of all she missed his warm smile that he was always giving her. She was getting cold from the solitude her soul was living in and that heavy feeling of guilt she had in her heart. She loved him dearly and endlessly, but she had no right to be with him.

**OooooO**

Leon was on the edge of despair. He knew that Claire was ignoring him. She didn't let him come close to her, she avoided any contact with him and refused to talk to him in privacy. She kept disappearing from his sight every time he got an opportunity to talk to her without witnesses. Leon was tired of playing the game called "Chase after Valkyrie". It was the first time he faced such dilemma. Back in his castle it was usually him, who tried to run away from the women's attention. The young wealthy aristocrats were dying to just exchange few phrases with him, even his status of an engaged man didn't help him much. They didn't surrender and kept fighting to win his heart just like wild cats ready to tear each other apart. That was why Leon didn't like balls. He would rather study science and practice the art of sword than attending the cultural event called balls, where he was risking losing his sanity. He was interested only in one woman and it was his fiancée. But Ada betrayed him. She broke his heart and poisoned his faith in a pure and sincere love. He had been thinking about her during the last days. He knew that he had to tell his father everything that happened when they would meet each other. Leon knew that King Richard would get very upset when he would hear all the tragic events that happened during his son's journey. Some time would pass before Leon would be forced to marry someone in order to continue the dynasty. But he didn't believe that he would ever fall in love with his future bride again. Prince noted mentally, that he didn't have to love his wife, because women had a tendency of betraying, but when you love, the betraying caused an unbearable pain. That was why Leon decided firmly that his marriage would be only a marriage of convenience. He refused to fall in love again. That was the most logical decision to his eyes. But his heart had another point of view, and it tried to summon his common sense by reminding him of the forbidden kiss he shared with his Valkyrie. He remembered her lips that were made to be kissed, her velvet skin under his fingers, he still could feel pleasant sensation of electric waves down his spine and an exciting flip in his heart when he touched her creamy skin. He remembered her bottomless azure eyes in which he was drowning and didn't want to be saved. The sweet peach aroma of her silky luxury long hair was making him lose his control. He was dying to bury his face in her red hair and breathe in its unique scent greedily. Princess Claire was agitating his soul, making his heart beat several times faster than its usual rhythm. The maiden didn't look for his attention, she didn't try to seduce him, to inflame a desire to her body (as the young aristocrats tried to do in his Kingdom). She was cruel enough to not let him come closer than 5 steps to her. She was very modest and restrained in her gestures and words. Claire was real perfection to him. He was losing his mind slowly but confidently without her. Leon felt himself empty when she was not around. His whole theory about living without love and marrying only of convenience had ruined like a card house in a blink of an eye. How could he kill the love, when his wounded and broken heart had already fell in love again after been crashed with betrayal? The love he felt towards Princess Claire was healing his wounds that were caused by his love towards Lady Ada. Leon swore to himself that he would never think of his former fiancée and he would bury all those bitter feelings and remembrances about her deeply in himself. Now he had to concentrate and think about the way to keep those gentle and deep feelings he had for Princess Claire. He had no power to ignore them. They lived inside him and got stronger day by day.

Claire confused him a lot by announcing that his feelings for her and that indescribable attraction were fake and not the real ones. She said that it was just the longing of his body to be as close to her body as possible. But was it the truth? He tried to suppose that her words were true, but why did his soul felt so much in torture? Why did he suffer from the heartache when he couldn't be with Princess? Leon didn't notice his body sending him the impulses of desire to be close to Princess by body. The only thing he felt while being away from her was the strongest misery and soul torments. So, it was more than just a physical attraction. It was something elevated and beyond understanding and explanations. He had seen Claire naked once. Saying that he hadn't had a feeling to possess her as a woman back then, it would be a total lie. But Leon wanted Princess to love him back and only then they could become closer on a spiritual level at first. He wished Claire could feel the same wonderful emotions he had for her too. He dreamed to see gentleness in her eyes when she would look at him, touch him. He wanted her to belong only to him but on the psychological level at first, and only after that they could step on the next stage of relations. Leon dreamed about them making love, dissolving in each other without a trace and showing all the depth of their feelings they had to each other. But in order to make that bold dream come true, he needed Princess Claire to fall in love with him as desperately and sincerely as he did. The love he experienced towards Claire was a lot stronger that that he felt for Ada. He remembered that whenever he was with Ada he could control himself and stop before making a big mistake. But with Clair…he was losing his head, giving in to the feelings and the overwhelming emotions that covered him every time he was near her. And he could commit lots of unforgivable mistakes because of his lack of self-control.

And he had already did it the night they shared their first kiss. He scared Claire, the most innocent and gentle girl he had ever met. And now she didn't want to see him, trying her best to ignore him. He had to beg for her forgiveness, to show himself from a better side, to win her trust back again. He was dreaming about her loving him. It was always an easy task to Leon to win women's attention. He didn't have any troubles to catch Ada's interest too. He even felt flattered that he could find a way to the hearts of every woman he met. But Claire was different. She was a girl with a tragic past. She didn't trust people completely. She preferred to use her own powers and didn't ask for someone's help. Now Leon could understand why Claire held herself so distantly during their journey. Back then he thought that she was just an arrogant and spoiled Valkyrie. Prince felt ashamed for his surficial conclusions about her behavior and character. Claire was a lot wiser and reasonable than him. He could learn a lot of things from her.

Leon missed her company. He missed her so much! She was so close yet so far at the same time. He longed to be with the person who was a priceless treasure to him. But he had no opportunity to talk to her, to hold her hand and look in her beautiful azure eyes. Princess looked very pale and exhausted. That fact worried Prince a lot. He could sense that she was suffering all alone and didn't sleep well. He wished to soothe his beloved maiden, to protect her from anything in this world, to give her the peace she deserved with all his heart. But she ignored him, giving him a cold shoulder. Prince was on the edge of despair. He had to beg her to forgive him for his daring kiss. But that kiss was sincere, his heart was filled with the purest and deepest feelings of love towards her that night. He had to tell and persuade her that his love for her was real and impregnable. Leon managed to sort everything out himself, and now he prayed that the Heavens would help him to reach Claire's heart and mind.

But there was something that troubled Prince a lot. It was the same dream he had been watching every night. In his dream he saw Claire in a white dress. She stood all alone and there was the saddest expression on her lovely face. But whenever he tried to reach for her and take her in his embrace in order to soothe and protect her, she would fade away from his grasp as a fog. And then he would wake up in cold sweat, having the heaviest feeling in his chest. Every time he woke up after that dream, Leon felt an unbearable misery in his heart. He would ball his hands in fists and grit his teeth in order not to cry out her name in despair.

Leon had to do something about the tragedy that was happening around.

**OooooO**

The next day Prince Leon and Prince Piers went for jogging together. They discussed lots of interesting themes. Leon noted mentally that Prince Piers was very educated and smart young man. They were coming back to the castle when a random soldier rushed to them and announced that he was sent to hurry them up. They were needed at the throne hall immediately. Both Princes were surprised with such haste, and so they hurried to the castle.

Walking into the luxury throne hall, Prince Leon recognized King Christopher, Queen Jillian, Princess Claire and some noblemen. All of them had troubled and thoughtful expressions on their faces. King Christopher noticed his son and his guest in the doorway and gestured them to come near.

"We got terrible news. Wesker gathers the army and plans to break out the war." King said to Princes.

"But Father, how did you know it? During all those years Wesker had been playing blind and deaf, why does he want to attack us right now?" Prince Piers asked, absorbed in his own thoughts.

"I assume, he was increasing his potential. He doesn't need just one Kingdom. He is aiming is the whole world," Valkyrie answered calmly.

"It sounds logical," agreed Prince with his younger sister's words. King Chris announced Claire being his daughter. The story told that 18 years ago Queen Jill and him had given their little Princess to her Grandmother's care, who was Queen of Valkyries. They had done it to protect her from Wesker's wreath. He had already murdered their family, and King and Queen were afraid that he would try to kill Princess too. So, now Piers acted as if Claire was his younger sister. Of course, he knew that she was his aunt, but he decided to support his parents in their wish to protect their family from unnecessary gossips. Moreover, he was glad to meet Claire. He had already gotten along with her and loved her as his sibling.

Everyone got silent when a man walked into the throne hall. Leon couldn't believe his own eyes, when he recognized the leader of the bandits in the newcomer, which he and Claire fought in Infected Forest during their dangerous journey.

"What is _**he **_doing here?" asked Prince Leon in a low and disapproval tone.

"He is the one who brought us the news about Wesker," Claire answered Leon's question confidently.

The young Prince turned to face the mahogany-haired maiden and asked coldly, narrowing his blue eyes.

"And you trust him after everything we went through?"

"I don't have any reasons not to trust him," Valkyrie announced calmly, yet her gaze was firm on Leon. They were looking into each other's eyes and were having a mute debate. No one wanted to back off and be a loser in this fight of point of views, but they had to break the eye contact due to the circumstances. Alexander walked to the rulers and bowed in a sign of politeness. He was dressed like a real knight. There was an emblem of Valentine Kingdom on his chest.

King Chris placed his hand on the man's shoulder in an approving way and addressed to everyone in the hall.

"My loyal subordinates, the trying times have come to our Kingdom. We have to unite before the danger's face and protect our loved ones. Thousands of lives depend on us and our sense of duty. You all know what happened to my dear homeland. The same destiny awaits our Valentine Kingdom and all the Kingdoms if we don't stop the danger. I have made a decision to lead our army to Infected Lands and put an end to the evil once and forever. In the name of our dear ones, our families and our children's happiness we have to win this battle. My son and daughter will come with us. Princess Claire possesses celestial powers and with its help she will be able to defeat Wesker. So, we have a chance to come back to our homes with victory. My wife Queen Jillian will stay here at the castle and will be at the head of defense in case the enemy would come to the castle's walls. We can't waste time. We will set out tomorrow morning. I am counting on you, my friends. And may the Lord help us!"

The throne hall filled with people's exclamations:

"In the name of our Kingdom! For our Motherland! For our children!"

King was glad that his people supported him in the minute of hardship. Leon was impressed by King's speech. He saw Chris as a smart and strong leader and a very talented orator.

King set his eyes on young Prince and walked up to him.

"Leon, my boy. I know that your Kingdom has been already attacked by Wesker and that's why I have no right to ask you for joining our campaign to Infected Lands. Your father needs you".

"I will be able to help my father better if I go with you and help you to eliminate the disease-breeder," Prince's words were said in a confident and firm tone.

King Chris shook the young man's hand in a sign of gratitude and uttered:

"I owe you a lot, my boy. You brought hope to our castle," and King looked at his sister, who was talking to Alexander at the moment. Leon turned his head to the same direction too and he felt as a very hot and fast-boiling blood ran down his veins. The young royal heir was irritated and a feeling of resentment clouded his mind when his eyes witnessed the scene.

Claire was standing next to Alexander and was gifting him with her shining smile. And that insolent fellow was telling her something oh so enthusiastically, that Leon felt a vein pooping on the side of his forehead.

"Haha, so how do you like my new attire, your Highness?" Alexander smiled broadly at the younger girl and took a little step back to impress her with his new outfit. "I am no longer a robber or bandit, but a respectful knight of a royal army who will protect his Motherland till the last breath. It's you, who helped me to believe in myself and gave me the faith to atone for all the sins I have made," with those words he took Princess's hand and landed a soft kiss on her knuckles with adoration and admiration.

Young Valkyrie hurried to free her hand from the grasp of his strong and warm one.

"It's me who should be thanking you, Alexander. You came all the way here to warn us about the upcoming danger. You risked your life by entering these lands. You are a very brave and good person, who cares about his people. You even agreed to join our army in the campaign against Wesker. My gratitude is eternal, Alexander," Claire uttered those words with deep respect and sent the man a beautiful and sun-like smile.

"You may call me Sasha, your Highness. You are a very dear and treasured person to me," and he gifted her with his own handsome and charming smile. Claire's face flushed a little in response, but she didn't change her cheerful expression.

There was one face in the crowd that interested Alexander's attention. He recognized Valkyrie's travelling companion and couldn't but throw a self-satisfied smirk to his direction. To add some oil to the fire, Alexander started to curl a strand of Princess's mahogany hair on his index finger, but he was very careful in his actions. Claire didn't notice anything. But Leon did. And his face showed a scowl when he witnessed that jerk and so called knight committing that crying shamelessness in the public! Sasha was smart enough to choose the right angle so that only Prince could see his signs of possessiveness towards Princess. Leon's jaw tightened in frustration and indignation. He answered Alexander's cheeky gaze with a contemptuous glare and got an arrogant smirk in return. Alexander was enjoying making a fool out of that high and mighty royal heir. He was revenging him for all those humiliations he and his guys got in the forest. But to newly knighted man's disappointment Princess Claire preferred his company to her 'parents''. Alexander was left standing alone.

Leon was beyond irritated and angry. He had never felt any of those destructive emotions before. It was the first time in his life when he was jealous. And it didn't make him happy at all. The feeling was disgusting, it was poisoning his soul. Leon decided firmly that he would talk to Princess and remove any obstacles between them. He wanted her to stop ignoring him and start treating him the way she used to before. They were going at war and no one could predict what was awaiting them on the battlefield. He wanted peace and harmony to live between him and Claire. Because she was the main reason he stayed here. He wanted to be by her side during the battle and protect her with his life. He sacrificed a lot only for her sake and of course he waited the proper treatment from her side in return. He was dying without her attention. He needed her like air.

With those thoughts, Leon left the throne hall in a sure pace.

**OooooO**

Claire was slowly walking down the corridor to her chamber. The next day would be very hard and unpredictable. Her family and she would go to Infected Lands and fight against Wesker and his army. The girl didn't know what would happen, would they be able to come back home and see each other again? But Claire decided firmly that she would do everything to defeat Wesker and his army of plagued. Even if it would be needed to sacrifice her life in order to achieve that goal, she would gladly give it away.

Claire was deeply absorbed in her thoughts and she didn't notice as a tall man's shadow appeared behind her. He walked out of a dark corner and grabbed the maiden by her waist, pressing her body to his tightly. The girl didn't have a chance to cry out, since his hand covered her mouth and forced her to keep silent. Claire tried to break free, but she failed. All her attempts were in vain. The man was too strong and she couldn't move in his iron and forceful embrace.

Claire felt his warm breath on the sensitive skin of her ear. The next second her heard started to pound in her chest uncontrollably.

"How long are you planning to torture me, Princess? I am tired of your cruel games. We have to talk. And this is the only condition, under which I will let you go. The choice is up to you, Princess," Leon whispered in her ear, his voice was low and husky due to emotions.

Claire didn't expect such actions from him. But, perhaps, she didn't leave him another choice with her cold attitude towards him. There was no one around and she couldn't break free from his forceful embrace. That was why the girl decided to agree with his condition and talk to him. Maybe it was for the best, she would have a chance to do all i's.

Princess nodded her head in a sign of agreement and the next moment she felt his arms letting her go. Leon took her by the wrist boldly and walked her to his room, since it was closer to them than hers.

When he closed the door behind them, Claire couldn't hold herself any longer and asked in irritated voice:

"What do you think you are doing, Prince? How dare you blackmailing me?! Where are all your praised good manners, Leon?"

"I had to forget them when I saw you in that scum's company," Prince said ironically, coming closer to her. The girl didn't step back when he approached her extremely close. She was nervous but happy at the same time. The proximity of his body was exciting her. She missed his company so much and was tired of ignoring him. Conversations with him gave her the purest pleasure. Even now, when she didn't know what this intensive talking would bring them to.

"I have a right to talk to everyone I want to," Valkyrie declared defiantly. She was an independent girl and she wouldn't give any report to Leon or feel guilty because she had talked to Alexander earlier.

"Hmm, alright. I see that my company is a burden to you and you have found a person you feel nice with," his voice was steady and cold. Leon brushed his hand through his thick dark hair as if he was musing about something.

"Claire, I must apologize to you. I scared you that night. I behaved filthily and ruined our friendship with that kiss," Prince's each word was filled with misery and repentance. He took Valkyrie by the hand and stood on his knees before her. "Please, forgive me, Claire. You can't imagine how much I need your company. You are very precious to me. Tomorrow we will go at war and who knows what will happen there. I don't want you to be angry with me. If I die tomorrow, I want to emit my last breath knowing that you forgave me," Leon uttered sincerely and emotionally, never leaving his gaze from her eyes.

Claire was surprised with his words and actions. She couldn't believe her eyes. Leon was standing on his knees before her. That handsome and proud, dominant man was begging a pardon from her for the divine and amazing kiss he had given her. His words about the possibility of tomorrow's lost and his death sobered her mind and brought her back to reality.

Princess kneeled before him and hugged him tightly.

"Don't you dare think that you may die. I forbid you to die. You will live!" Claire said powerfully, gazing into his deep-blue eyes. "My energy flows inside of you. It will protect you from any harm and monsters, Leon."

Claire's voice was so desperate and emotional, that Leon couldn't bear seeing her on the edge of despair and kissed her on the forehead. The girl relaxed upon his gentle kiss and softened in his arms.

"Claire, I have a bad feeling about tomorrow. Promise me that you will stay alive, that you will be alright," Prince whispered into her delicate skin.

"I will promise you this if you do the same. You have to treasure your life and not die on the battlefield." Claire wanted to tell him that she couldn't imagine her life without him if he died, but she remained silent. It was very hard to hide her love from him at the moment. She longed to open her heart to him so much, to tell him how much she loved him and treasured him. The maiden suffered by hiding her true feelings. Claire wanted to give in to the whisper of her heart, but she didn't want to force him loving her. His heart was still wounded by his fiancée's betrayal, and Claire didn't want to use his weakness and impose her love on him.She decided to keep on hiding her feelings from him. It would be better for both of them. At least, it was what she thought and it was what helped her to soothe her loving heart.

Leon averted himself from her and took her hand in his. Then he placed her palm on his chest, right where his heart was beating.

"This heart beats only for you, Princess. I swear you with my honor that I will do everything to stay alive and protect you from Wesker," he said assertively and noticed how Valkyrie's cheeks coloured gentle-pink.

"I believe you and I will do everything to make this war end in a good way," the girl said with a weak smile.

Leon couldn't stop getting amazed by Valkyrie's slyness. She changed the subject, skipping the direct answer. It could mean only one thing: she had already made up a plan in her beautiful head, and the plan was risky. Leon had enough time to study her nature during their dangerous journey. He didn't like her words about ending this war to make everyone happy. She didn't think about herself at all. Leon sensed that he had to look after her and protect her from herself. He had a firm intention to follow her on the battlefield and defend her from any harm and danger.

Without any words, Prince stood up from his knees and took the maiden in his strong arms, as a man usually did to their brides. She didn't expect such behavior from him and she tried to break free, but he didn't let her go from his grasp. He walked to his bed and laid the beauty on its soft surface, taking place beside her.

Claire froze. She didn't know what to think, what to do. Leon looked into her eyes, stroking her velvet cheek with his fingers oh so lightly, and whispered:

"You look so tired. I bet you suffer from insomnia because of the nightmares."

The maiden was surprised by his penetration and nodded slightly in response.

"I will protect you from them, Claire," he continued. "Just sleep. You are not alone anymore. I am here and I always will come to help you".

Claire was so touched by his words, attention and care. She didn't know what to say. But her heart knew, that was why she didn't notice as her lips whispered gently:

"Thank you. I am not angry with you, Leon. I just don't want my energy that lives in you to anguish you".

"The most severe torture for me is when I can't see you, can't take care of you and talk to you. I need you, Claire. Please, don't do this to me again. Don't be so cruel. Don't chase me away," Leon told her everything that his heart felt and he hoped to persuade her, to make her believe in him and let him come into her life.

Claire looked at his face thoughtfully and she felt really ashamed for her behavior. She could clearly see misery, suffering and torment in Prince's eyes. She didn't want to drive him to such condition. She wished him only the best. But it seemed that her good intentions failed and brought only pain to dear Prince.

"I promise to never treat you like that again. You are a very dear person to me, Leon, and I wish you happiness," she brushed his hair tenderly while whispering her promise. Leon took her very hand and kissed its silky skin emotionally.

"Sleep. You need to take good rest," Prince begged her and she obediently gave in to his demands. The moment her eyes closed, the girl's mind fell into a deep ocean of essential slumber. Her nervous system was too exhausted with the nightmares that haunted her during the nights.

Leon embraced his beloved Princess tightly in total awe and adoration. He longed to kiss her in her pink and slightly opened lips, but decided against it. He was too afraid to disturb her peaceful sleep and scare her. He had to win her love without rushing.

Leon exhaled and put his chin atop her head. She was breathing in the sensitive skin on his neck and Prince sensed as pleasant and exciting feelings started to flow down his body, but he tried not to pay attention to them.

They were lying on his large bed, embracing each other. Before drifting off to sleep, Prince whispered:

"Sleep well, my love. I will guard your rest and slumber". He closed his eyes too and soon his mind gave in and Leon fell asleep, never loosening his embrace on his precious girl.

That night Claire didn't have nightmares as well as Prince. He had never been so happy in his life before. He held his beloved Princess close to his heart during the whole night and only early in the morning they separated. Claire left for her room to change and prepare everything for the upcoming campaign.

An hour later King Christopher, Prince Leon, Prince Piers, Princess Claire, knight Alexander and a royal army headed towards Infected Lands to defeat Wesker. They had the stronger wish to put an end to the nightmare they were living in and protect their beloved ones from the threatening danger.

**OooooO**

The sun was already started to go down the horizon when King Chris's army reached the place where they could see Wesker's castle perfectly. There was a terrible and heavy smell of rottenness and carrion in the air.

King Chris and everyone got frozen by what they saw. By the castle's walls there was Wesker's infinite army, that consisted of infected people and monsters. It was a horrifying view.

"We have to break through to the castle so that I could find Wesker," Valkyrie announced powerfully. Her brother nodded in a sign of agreement. King turned to his army and declared:

"We came here in order to stop the threatening danger. Our goal is eliminating the enemy. We mustn't let the enemy attack our Kingdom. That's why I order you to extirpate everything on your way. You know what to do. You are my elite army. We will fight for our beloved ones, who believe in us and pray for our victory, till the last breath. Remember that we won't retreat, under no circumstances! We will fight till the victorious end!" With those words King took out his sword, which shone in the sunlight, and after digging his spur, he rushed to the attack.

The whole army followed their King's example. A bloody battle set in. Chris's army fought in full strength, but monsters didn't want to surrender.

Leon tried to be as close to Claire as possible during the battle. It was hard to do, since they got always separated by the attacking monsters from all four sides. Claire stood on her horse's back and started to shoot the infected, using her bow and energy arrows. They couldn't get close to her. She was too fast and too dangerous for them. She looked like a goddess of war, so courageous and belligerent. Leon derived his strength to eliminate the enemies just from watching her.

The young people could make it to the castle finally. They left their horses by the walls, not knowing if they would see their battle friends ever again.

They walked into the castle and started looking for Wesker. Leon didn't lose his Princess from his sight not for a single minute. It was very hard to break through the crowds of infected, and Alexander suggested splitting up into two groups. He and Prince Piers would stay at the ground floor, while Leon and Claire would go to the first one. It was decided that way.

Leon and Claire entered the inner backyard, which separated two halves of the castle. There they were met by hundreds of awful monsters that kept on attacking the royal heirs without mercy. Prince and Princess fought off the infected, never letting their guards down, but they didn't notice that they were getting separated from each other farther and farther in the process. When Claire won a brief respite, she understood that Leon wasn't there with her. The girl wanted to go and find him, but then she stopped. Leon was a very good, if not to say the best, knight and he could take care of himself well. Claire had an important mission. She had to find Wesker and destroy him. That was the only way they could win that war—to kill the leader of the countless army.

After searching for a long time, the girl reached the throne hall. She found Wesker there, who was sitting in her father's throne with his legs crossed. Judging by his broad smile and self-satisfied expression, he was utterly glad to see her.

"I was waiting for you, Valkyrie. I knew that you would come back here, but I had no idea that the celestial maiden that had once visited my castle was you, Princess. I guess, it's destiny for me to finally have the opportunity to drink your blood."

He stood from the throne and stepped towards Valkyrie. Claire took the battle stance, ready to stab the monster in a human's skin with her sword, and glared at him with her eyes, which changed their colour from deep-blue to glittering silver.

"I will never forgive you for what you have done with my family, contemptible murder! " the girl cried out and rushed to the attack.

Wesker possessed inhuman speed and he dodged Valkyrie's powerful blows easily. But Claire also was gifted with some skill, celestial ones. But the girl behaved as if she was on the edge of despair on purpose. She had to make the wizard believe that her blood was poisoned with the hatred towards him.

It was beyond hard to keep the balance between good and evil feelings that lived in her heart. The loathing towards Wesker was still too fresh in her soul, but Claire gripped all her willpower together and focused on controlling her feelings and emotions. She had the images of her dear and beloved people before her eyes: her brother, Leon, Piers, Jill. She had to win this battle for their sake. She wished to protect them from death from the bottom of her heart.

Sensing that the right time to act had finally come, Clair loosened her defense, giving in to the enemy purposely. Wesker didn't waste a minute of triumph and kicked Valkyrie in the stomach with such force, that the girl was thrown backwards from the hard impact and hit the stone wall painfully. A part of the maiden's armours cracked and fell from her body on the floor soundly. A tiny trickle of blood ran down her chin from the corner of her mouth.

With a smile of a true winner, Wesker walked up to Valkyrie and grabbed her hand roughly with his iron claw. He took out the dagger from his belt, the very dagger that he found stuck in Ada's throat, and smirked at his prey maniacally.

"Do you recognize it? It's your little toy you forgot to take with you the last time you were here," and with those words he sliced the vein on her wrist violently. Claire looked like a human who had lost any hope for survival.

"I won't kill you, Princess. I will make you my lover and believe me I will make you suffer so much. You have to pay for what you have done to me 25 years ago. I will kill the rest of your family in front of your eyes. I will destroy all the live," and bursting into a sadistic laughter, he crashed his mouth to her wounded wrist like a lustful beast. He drank her blood greedily. Claire was in pain and felt nauseous but she let him have his moment of triumph.

When the wizard quenched his thirst and let go of the maiden's hand roughly, he stepped backwards and looked at her. Wesker felt as his whole body started to overwhelm with incredible energy. He burst into uncontrollable evil laughter. At last! At last he would become invincible!

"This joy is the last one in your life, despicable tyrant!" the girl announced loudly and in a cold tone.

Wesker turned to face her right away. Claire was glowing with a soft golden light and she was smiling. Suddenly, the wizard felt as if he was burning from inside. His flesh started to burn, emitting a disgusting smoke.

"You tricked me, you little rotter! You forced me to believe that you are still poisoned!"

"I used your own method, Wesker. True love has cured me, but you will never be able to understand this sincere and wonderful feeling".

With those words Claire walked to the man and kicked him. He fell on the floor and the next moment Valkyrie treaded down his skull with all the force she was capable of. It turned into ashes, while Wesker's burnt, writhed body remained lying on the floor and emitting dreadful stench.

Sighing in relief, young Valkyrie whispered:

"My dear Father and Mother, now you may rest in peace. I destroyed the malefactor, who ruined our family and land," Claire's eyes filled with bitter tears, but she wiped them away with her healthy hand quickly. Her wounded hand was hanging lifelessly and she couldn't move it.

The girl walked to the balcony slowly. She saw Chris's army fighting against the monsters desperately. But the enemies were too strong and they were winning the battle slowly but surely. The maiden closed her eyes and concentrated. Her body started to radiate a golden light of such force, that it was impossible to look at her with not getting blind in the process.

Claire began to sing and the light from her body started to spread through the walls, covering a huge radius of action.

**OooooO**

Leon searched for Claire desperately, but he couldn't find her anywhere. Running down a long corridor, Prince saw a ghost from his past, that was coming towards him.

Lady Ada's eyes were lifeless. When she noticed him in the corridor, the woman started to outstretch her bluish hands towards him. There was a bestial scowl on her once pretty face. She was devouring Leon with her pale emotionless eyes. Prince noticed a huge wound on her neck. It looked like someone had stabbed her there, taking away her life by doing so.

Leon froze to his spot, not able to make any move. He loved that woman not so long ago, and he was ready to tie his life with hers. Now everything he felt for her was pity. For some reason he had a feeling of compassion on her. Ada was longing for eternal life and she had finally got one.

But Alexander's sudden loud voice brought Leon back to reality.

"Why are you standing like that? Are you tired of living? She is going to pounce on you! "

Leon shook his head instinctively to clear his mind. No, he didn't want to die! Not like this! He had to live! He promised Claire to stay alive and protect her! But while he was musing about Ada and his next actions, a battle-axe whizzed just in some centimeters away from the side of his head and stuck into the dead woman's skull, forcing her to fall on the ground. Regardless a terrible "death", she was still moving and coiling, outstretching her hands to grab someone.

Leon shifted his shocked gaze from his ex-fiancée to the man, who threw the axe to save his life.

"Where is Princess?" asked Alexander in a concerned tone. "She was with you!" His eyes narrowed when he glanced around and didn't find Claire in the corridor.

"I don't know. We got separated and I couldn't find her," Leon confessed incoherently.

But Alexander didn't like the younger man's answer. He grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him roughly as if he was not Prince but an apple-tree.

"Then go and find her! She needs you!" his determinate dark eyes were boring holes in Leon ones. "You have to find and help her! I will take care of this chick and other monsters! GO!"

Prince nodded in agreement quickly and not wasting any precious second he rushed down the corridor in order to find his Princess.

"If you don't find her, I will smother you with my bare hands! You better come back with her! Did you hear me?" Alexander shouted at Leon's retreating figure. He was beyond worried about Princess, but he understood that Prince was the only one who could help her. He knew that they had feelings for each other. It was too obvious, but they were too stubborn to admit it themselves. Sadly, but Alexander was a realist and he understood, that he had no chance to win Princess's heart. The least he could do was helping her and her Kingdom to win this battle. And he wouldn't fail. With those thoughts, the man walked to Ada's corpse and finished its miserable existence with one swift motion of his sword.

**OooooO**

The soldiers were amazed to see the golden light, which was flying in the air like pollen. When it touched the monsters, they would turn into ashes in a blink of an eye. King Chris rejoiced. He knew that it was his sister's celestial powers. She saved everyone from death by purifying the land from infected and monsters. The first sun ray appeared in the sky. It was a ray of hope and a proof that the next day would come.

**OooooO**

Leon heard someone's singing and recognized Claire's voice. The castle was filling with strange light that destroyed anything infected on his way. Prince was amazed by the magical power, but he didn't pay much attention to it. He had to find Claire and make sure that she was alright.

He ran to the sounds of her singing and soon he appeared in the throne hall. He noticed a charring body on the floor and noted that it had to be the wizard they were fighting against.

"_Claire won!..."_ was the first thought that crossed his mind. "_But…where is she?"_ and he looked around. There were no traces of his beloved Valkyrie. But suddenly he saw the golden light that was coming from the balcony. Prince rushed there not remembering himself, and the next moment he witnessed a sorrowful scene, that broke his heart.

The girl of divine beauty was lying on the hard floor. She was unconscious and completely naked. Her body was radiating a soft golden light, that was fading slowly away.

Leon took off his red cloak and knelt beside Claire, wrapping her naked form in his cloak. The girl was barely breathing and was dying slowly.

"What have you done?!" Prince cried out in despair. Now he understood the meaning of that light, which eliminated monsters on his way here. "Why did you do it, Claire?" His eyes watered and he was no longer holding his tears. "We promised…to stay alive last night, but you…you sacrificed yourself in order to save all of us_**. Claire**_!" A heart-rending squall of helplessness echoed down the hall, as Leon pressed her head to his chest. "If there are no you, I don't want to live too," he whispered bitterly, letting out a sob. "I can't take your sacrifice. It's so cruelly painful".

But the next moment he opened his eyes. A shadow of hope could be read in their blue depths.

"Queen Iolanda! Only she can save Princess!"

Leon took out Valkyrie's compass and looked at it with faith.

"Please hear me, Queen Iolanda! Your daughter is dying! She needs you!" Prince cried in despair, clenching the object like the last straw.

Suddenly the artifact started to glow in his hand. It became so hot, that Leon couldn't hold it any longer and jerked his hand away, causing the compass to fall on the floor. But the moment it hit the hard surface, a magical portal had opened before Leon. Prince took Claire in his arms and stepped inside the shining gates with no doubt and fear.

He appeared on a beautiful field, covered with light-blue and white flowers. There was a starry sky above him. The young man looked around and saw Queen of Valkyries walking to his direction. He hurried towards her, pressing Claire's almost lifeless body to him tighter.

When Queen Iolanda noticed her dear child in Prince's arms, her face showed great concern.

"Your Majesty! Please save her! She is dying!" he begged, dropping on his knees and laying Princess on a beautiful carpet of flowers. Queen kneeled by her descendant too and stroked the girl's pale cheek motherly.

"My poor child," her lips whispered. "How did it happen?" the woman addressed to the Prince, who looked lost and broken.

"We went to Infected Lands to defeat Wesker. Claire and I were struggling back to back, but then we got separated by monsters. When I had finally found her, I saw that Wesker was killed and Claire was lying unconscious , while her naked body was emitting a golden light, that was eliminating monsters and all infected". His words were filled with misery and mourning. "It's all my fault! I wasn't there for her when she needed me the most! I am a despicable person!"

"It's not your fault, Prince. It was Claire's choice. She longed to destroy Wesker in order to save everyone. Her memory has finally awakened," and Queen got silent and very thoughtful. "It means that she has met her soulmate and fallen in love with him," she added almost soundlessly, so Prince couldn't hear her conclusion.

"Your Majesty! Please save her! She deserves to live more than anyone else!" Leon kept on praying. "I am afraid that Wesker took advantage of her and raped her!"

Queen Iolanda took the girl's injured hand in hers and the next moment both women started to glow with a golden light.

"He did nothing to her, Prince. She is untouched. He caused her too much pain in the past and now he was aiming for her blood, which destroyed him in the end. He was a pathetic man, who chased his dream to become immortal, that's why he didn't have time to spoil her. Claire gave away all of her energy and it caused her armours to vanish. Valkyrie's armours depend on their inner power. The higher the rank- the more powerful our armours are. Claire has lost her celestial powers. She is a mortal human now and she is dying," Queen bit her lip and took her hand away from Claire's. The girl's wounds got healed and vanished from her body completely.

The older woman sighed heavily and looked up at Leon.

"I am helpless here. I could heal her body, but I can't bring her back from her sleep. She doesn't want to come back to this world. She wants to have an eternal sleep".

"NO!" Prince cried all of a sudden. "She can't do this! It's too cruel, Claire! You promised to never treat me like that again!" Leon placed his desperate gaze on her almost lifeless form as if she could hear him. "We promised to each other that we would win this war and stay alive! Remember! Your family needs you! I need you, Claire!"

And his eyes glittered with silver. He was shouting at Princess, his voice was high because of the negative emotions he was feeling right now. He was pissed off, he was angry! She decided to leave everyone behind and just walk away without turning back.

"Don't be so egoistical, Claire! You have no right to die! Please come back and dare to tell me that you don't want to live anymore in my face!"

When he was saying that nonsense his eyes were changing their colour from dark-blue to glittering-silver. It was a great discovery to Queen Iolanda. She didn't pay attention to what Leon was demanding. Maybe if she did, she would have smacked him for all the abuses he was throwing at her precious heiress. To his luck, she was too intrigued with her child's secret she had just found out.

"What are you ready to do in order to save my daughter's life?" the mahogany haired woman asked seriously and her stern tone made Prince tense in unexpectedness.

He averted his eyes from Princess and gazed into Prime Valkyrie's face confusingly. But then his expression changed.

"I am ready to sacrifice my life for her," he said firmly without any doubts.

"And why do you want to give away your priceless life for her sake?" Queen asked in penetration, watching Prince closely. "Who is she to you? "

"Claire is the most precious person I have. I won't be able to live without her, because I love her more than my life. If she dies, I don't want to live too," Leon responded frankly, telling everything that he felt. He opened his heart to Queen, told her the innermost words, which he couldn't dare telling Claire.

Queen's lips curved into a soft smile.

"You don't have to sacrifice your life, Prince. You must treasure it as the most precious gift, that my daughter had given to her husband".

Leon looked at the woman in total puzzlement. He thought that he might have misheard, since her last words confused him a lot. But Prime Valkyrie just laughed soundly, witnessing the royal heir's trance.

"You heard right. Prince Leon, you are my heiress's husband. She performed an ancient wedding ceremony by Valkyries' law. Now her energy lives in you and it saved you when you were on the edge of dying, I suppose. "

Prince just nodded in agreement, recalling the day he had woken up in the forest all cured and anew after Ada's betrayal.

"My child fell in deep love with you. Her love is pure and sincerely real. The main proof of it is you, who are alive and healthy. Only thanks to the power of her feelings for you she managed to bring you back to live. Claire said the vows of eternal love to you and shared her energy with you. Now you belong to her and you are the closest person to her in the whole world. You are her soulmate".

Leon was shocked by hearing the news. He couldn't find the logical explanation for Princess's behavior. She had fallen in love with him long ago, but she didn't let him come near her, she kept on telling that their mutual attraction was nothing more than just a simple magnetism their bodies felt for each other because of her energy, that lived in both of them. She loved him and rejected him at the same time.

"I can't understand why she was always avoiding me and declining my care," Leon uttered sadly.

"I think, Claire was afraid to lose her self-control. The feelings of love she felt for you were too strong and new to her. Besides," the woman paused and glanced at the young man seriously, "she knew how much you longed to rescue your fiancée, how strongly you loved her. That's why Claire didn't want to burden you with her feelings, she didn't want to tie you to her. She gave you freedom by not telling you the details of your revival. My dear child gave the vows of love, but those ties of wedlock are not strong enough, because it was only her who swore to love you forever. You belong to her, but she doesn't belong to you, Prince. Claire knew that and she built up a distance between you two, so that you could live peacefully without her. By doing so, she tried to weaken the bond between your souls."

Leon felt like suffocated. He was too dumbfounded and aggravated at the same time.

"My love for Ada is in the past. She killed my feelings with her low betrayal. Claire saved me from severe wounds Ada had given me. Claire was always there for me. She gave me the meaning to keep on living. And my heart, that I thought had become emotionless and rude after Ada's disloyalty, fell in love with Princess so sincerely and deeply. I surrounded her with care and attention, but Claire refused to believe in truth of my feelings for her. I didn't wish to surrender; I just wanted to win her heart and approval slowly and tenderly. But if only I could know that she had already loved me back, I would have proved her that the feelings in my heart were just for her alone. She is the only and irreplaceable woman for me. We could be happy instead of suffering from solitude, doubts and misunderstandings during all that time."

"It was what she believed, Prince," Queen shook her head slowly and sadly. She understood Leon's grieving, but she also knew how Claire felt, having so many doubts in her beloved man.

"I refuse to take such destiny! I want to save Claire, to save her from those cruel sacrifices she did". Prince declared with confidence. His voice sounded so powerful and energy, that it made Queen Iolanda speechless for a moment. But when she recovered from her little shock, she said in a deliberate manner:

"There is only one way to help her. You must be firmly sure in your feelings for Claire, or else… you would die by swearing a lie".

"I love Claire with all my heart and soul and I will never give her to anyone, even to Death itself. She is mine!" Leon confessed impressively and daringly and his eyes showed a glittering-silver.

"Will you keep on loving her if she gives birth only to your daughters? It's her destiny. Claire will never be able to give birth to your son, your heir," Queen said warningly, but she was pleased to hear his doubtless answer.

"My older daughter will become Queen and rule my Kingdom. I will rewrite the law and no one will say anything against it! I don't care what gender my heirs will be, as long as Claire will be their mother. They will become my eternal happiness! I am sure that our daughters will inherit their mother's wonderful virtue".

Queen smiled at Prince's firmness and vigour.

Prime Valkyrie united the young people's hands and told Leon everything that he had to do. He declared the vows of eternal love towards his dearly beloved Princess and kissed her pale lips. He poured all his feelings in that chaste kiss and he begged her to come back to him in his thoughts.

Young Valkyire and Prince started to glow with soft golden light and Leon sensed how his vital energy began transferring into Claire's body. The contact wasn't long. Queen Iolanda separated their hands and Leon noticed a beautiful ring on his wedding finger, which appeared out of the blue. Claire had the same ring on her wedding finger too. His cloak, that he used to wrap her body in, turned into a long elegant red dress.

"Now you are a husband and wife. Claire responded to your feelings. You are more than a single whole now. Your love is mutual and true, children. Thanks to this, the ceremony went smoothly. It has united you forever and those rings are the proof".

"But Princess…she is not awakening," Leon said in concern, stroking Claire's pale cheek gently.

"She is still too weak. And you are the only one who can give her strength. You must be by her side day and night. She needs your presence and the contact. Her energy is flowing in you, it will cure Claire. You will be able to leave her side only when you notice that her skin became warm and a healthy blush appeared on her face. It will be a sign that she will wake up very soon. The energy she had given to you while saving you is enough for two long human's lives for both of you."

After saying that, Queen Iolanda stood up from the ground gracefully. Leon took his precious wife in his secure hands and stood up too. The older woman moved her hand and a shining portal appeared before them. Queen stepped into it and Leon followed her example, pressing Claire protectively to his chest.

**OooooO**

King Christopher was shocked to see a mysterious void in the air. He unsheathed his sword and prepared for worse, but when he noticed a beautiful woman and Prince Leon, he sheathed his weapon and fell on his knees before the great Queen. All the soldiers did the same, bowing their heads in a sign of respect towards the divine Queen of Valkyries.

Iolanda said in a benevolent tone:

"Stand up, my children," and King did as he was told. His army followed his example again.

Chris's gaze fell on Leon and his unconscious sister, that the latter was carrying in his arms.

"What happened to Claire?" he asked in concern, suddenly getting pale.

"She is unconscious and she will need much time to wake up again. But don't worry, my brave descendant, she will get better for sure. Her husband will take care of her," Queen said with a knowing smile.

King was utterly surprised to know that his sister had married Prince Leon, not telling him about it. The news was too shocking and pleasant at the same time. Leon had become like a son to Chris for that short period of time. But his sister's ghostly paleness worried him a lot.

Seeing her grandson's torments, Queen smiled gently and reassured him that Claire would be alright soon and she would wake up. King bowed to Prime Valkyrie and said:

"I express my gratitude, Queen Iolanda".

"It's Leon who you should be thanking, Christopher. He was the one who saved Claire," the woman uttered in response.

Chris was about to thank the young royal heir, but he was cut off by the royal heir himself. Leon hurried to announce:

"Your Majesty! I am humbly asking you to bless my sudden marriage to your daughter! My feelings for her are the deepest and sincerest!"

"I have nothing against it, my boy. Just make my dear daughter the happiest in the world," and Chris clapped Leon's shoulder in a sign of approval.

"I will do everything in my power to make her happy!" Prince promised in confidence.

Meanwhile, Queen Iolanda looked at the army thoughtfully and addressed herself to everyone.

"I need a man, who knows these lands. He will become the leader and help my Valkyries to clear the territory from infection. We must stop the spreading and bring live to this Kingdom".

Alexander responded to Queen's call and walked out of the crowd. He approached the divine woman and stood on one knee before her, showing his deep respect.

"Your Majesty! I know these lands too well. I have been struggling to survive, living here for all my life. And now I am humbly asking you to give me a chance to serve my homeland".

Iolanda got impressed by the warrior's speech. She unsheathed her sword and placed the end of the blade on his shoulder gracefully, proclaiming him to be the Knight of Light. Alexander glowed with a light. Golden armours with an emblem of wings on his chest appeared on his body.

Alexander didn't know what to say. It was an honour to serve legendary Valkyries. Queen Iolanda gave him her sword as a gift and summoned 5 of her best Valkyries: Ingrid, Sheva, Manuella, Jessica and Elza. She informed the maidens about their mission. They had to clear the rest of Infected Lands from monsters and plagued people, acting under Alexander's leadership. The maidens looked at their new commander and smiled sweetly and somewhat slyly at him, but Alexander didn't pay attention to their strange behavior. He was too inspired by his new role in this story right now. Not wasting any time, he and his Valkyries squad climbed their horses and proceeded to their mission.

Soon, all the Kingdoms would know about their great deeds. Minstrels would make up songs and legends about the Knight of Light and his five divine warrioresses, glorifying their valour and valiancy.

_**A/N Phew…that was the longest chapter of this story so far :faint: There are only the 6**__**th**__** chapter and Epilogue left. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Prince and Valkyrie**

**Chapter 6**

Three weeks had passed since Claire fell into a lethargic sleep. King Christopher ordered to give his sister and Prince large and comfortable chambers, which included a personal bathroom too. Leon spent all the time by his wife's side during nights and days, never leaving the borders of their chambers. Only trusted maids brought food and everything that was needed to Prince during his free-willed confinement. King was hiding the fact that his daughter was sharing a room with a man round the clock from everyone. Chris had to protect his unmarried daughter's honour from dirty gossips. Only the most trusted and loyal people knew the whole truth.

There was a chimney in the room, which worked non-stop to warm the sleeping Princess, but Claire looked so pale and her skin was still cold. Leon was depressed, great misery filled his heart. The young man held Princess's hand and prayed for her recovery. At nights he would lay beside her, embracing her fragile body protectively. He longed to warm her, to wake her up from that deep slumber. He kissed her pale cold lips lovingly, trying to reach for her mind, so that she would know that he needed her. But she remained silent to his entreaties and didn't open her eyes. Leon waited. He was ready to wait for eternity just to see her smiling face again and look in her beautiful eyes. He used to lay his head on her soft chest to hear how quietly her heart was beating. He could spend hours like that, just holding her in his arms and listening to her silent heartbeat. He couldn't live without her. She was everything in his life. Prince wished for her awakening form the bottom of his heart. He was afraid of losing her. He was frightened that she would never open her eyes again, and that was why he was on the edge of despair.

Another several weeks had passed before a slightly visible colour showed on Princess's cheeks. Her delicate skin was no longer as cold as ice, but it started to emit pleasant warmth.

A ray of hope gleamed in Leon and Christopher's hearts. Claire was returning to live before their very eyes.

Leon sat by Princess's bed and held her hand in his. Claire looked a lot better than before. Her skin was warm while a healthy flush spread on her cheeks. Her lips were of gentle-pink colour. And those lips didn't leave Prince's mind in peace, when he looked at them. The young man tried to fight his growing desire to kiss his wife, but it was daylight and Leon didn't want anyone to see him giving in to his greatest weakness by kissing Claire tenderly. He let himself kiss her only at nights, when no one dared to enter their room. Prince was utterly happy to see that Claire started to recover. So, it meant that all his efforts were not in vain and she was struggling for her life to come back to him too. Claire had brought him back to life with her love in the past and now he was longing to help her return to this world with the power of his feelings for her.

The young man's thoughts were interrupted. King Christopher entered the room quietly and Leon stood up from his armchair to greet the monarch properly. King extended his hand, in which he held a letter sealed with an official stamp of Kennedy Kingdom.

"I have just received it and hurried here to give it to you".

Leon took the envelope and opened it right away. He read the text carefully, recognizing his mother's handwriting. She was thanking him for informing her about his whereabouts, since she was worried about him very much. Also she wrote about his father. King Richard returned home with victory, but on his way back he came down with a severe fever. Now he was asking Leon to come to their Kingdom to say the last farewell. Doctors tried their best, but King's condition worsened and they didn't give any guarantee that he would last long.

Leon paled after learning about his father's disease. Christopher noticed the shock on Princes' face and got really worried. Leon handed the letter over to King without a word and the latter read the content hurriedly.

"You must go back home immediately," King said in a serious tone.

"I don't know what to do, Your Majesty. I can't leave Claire. She needs my presence. But also I can't ignore my father's call," Prince responded in desperation. He brushed his hair nervously, thinking about something really hard.

"Look, Claire's face gained colour. Her skin is warm now and her breath and heartbeat are steady and clear. Claire's life is no longer in danger. You managed to bring her back from another world." Chris laid his hand on Prince's shoulder and patted it. "You did so much for our family, my boy. I don't know how to repay you for your kindness. I will order to prepare the best horses and carriage for you. Your father needs you and you are leaving immediately to see him".

Leon nodded in agreement and looked at his sleeping wife in concern.

"I promise that she will be alright. Queen Iolanda told you that when Claire gains colour in her face again, it means she would wake up soon. So, my dear sister might open her eyes any day now. I will order the best doctor in my Kingdom to look after her while you are away," King assured caringly in a fatherly manner.

The monarch's words had a soothing effect on Prince and he calmed down a little. Two hours later Leon left the capital of Valentine Kingdom. He had a heavy feeling in his chest. He left his sick wife in order to see his dying father. Why was fate so cruel to him? Why did it make him suffer so much?

OooooO

A day later young Prince reached the walls of his ancestral castle. He didn't know if he had made it in time to say the last goodbye or maybe his father had already passed away.

Queen Margaret met her son in tears. The heir's heart almost stopped. He thought that he arrived too late and wouldn't be able to see his father alive ever again. But the woman, wiping her tears away, told Leon that the fever had abated and now King Richard's health was improving. His life was no longer in danger. He managed to defeat the illness.

Prince shuddered from stress and sudden joy. He couldn't believe that the story had a good ending. King Richard met his heir and hugged him, sitting in the armchair in his bedroom. He asked about Prince's fiancée and why she hadn't come with him, and Leon told his parents his long story. It was nasty even remembering about Lady Ada, but he knew that it was the last time he would be uttering her name. King and Queen were terrified to learn that their son was at death's door, but the young man hurried to soothe them, telling about divine Princess-Valkyrie, his savior, who was King Christopher and Queen Jillian's daughter. She had been raised by her grandmother Queen of Valkyries, who protected her from any danger and evil wizard Wesker. He was the man who killed King Christopher's parents and sister. Prince was telling that story on purpose. It was the version King Christopher made up to cover Claire up. Leon didn't want his father to find out that she was his former fiancée, whom he loved many years ago and the memory of whom brought misery to his heart. Prince decided that it would be better that way.

"I am humbly asking you to bless my wish to marry Princess Claire. We are in love and can't live without each other," Leon said sincerely yet fierily, looking hopefully at his parents.

King and Queen smiled warmly and gave their blessings for the wedding. Princess was the one who saved their son's life. They were eternally grateful to her.

"My dear heir, I want you to take the authority to rule our Kingdom on the day of your wedding. I want to leave all the royal duties and take a deserved rest. Your mother and I want to babysit our grandchildren and spend the rest of our lives in peace," King looked at his son with a kind gaze.

Leon was surprised to hear his father's decision about handing down the throne to him in such a young age.

"But father, I think that it's not a good idea to give me that power. You are still full of strength and can rule our Kingdom for long years," Prince reasoned in a diplomatic manner.

"No, I feel it will be hard for me to continue my duties. That's why I believe in you and give everything in your hands, my heir."

Leon fell silent, thinking hard on his father's offer. It was an unexpected and very serious decision.

"Let it be as you wish, my King. I will try my best not to fail you," Prince responded and bent his head in a sign of respect.

After meeting his parents, Leon hurried to go back to Valentine Kingdom. He worried about his Princess a lot. His parents didn't prevent him from leaving. King Richard promised to start preparations for the upcoming wedding and coronation right away. Prince was very grateful to his father for understanding. He gave his word to return home and help his parents right after making sure that Princess awakened from her deep slumber.

OooooO

Claire wandered through dark tunnels, hoping to find an exit. The golden light that was guiding her all the time had gone all of a sudden. And now she was all alone in the darkness. The girl tried to find the way out of that labyrinth by herself, but all her attempts were in vain. She just kept on walking, not even realizing where exactly her feet were taking her. But suddenly, her eyes saw some source of light. It was a light in the end of the tunnel. Claire rushed to it, not remembering herself and…

…Princess woke up in a soft and nice bed. She blinked several times to let her eyes adjust to the light. A beautiful woman inclined over her with a cheerful and surprised smile.

"Your Highness! You have finally awakened! How are you feeling?" the woman asked in excitement and care.

Claire listened carefully to her body. She didn't feel any pain at all. So, the maiden set up in her bed slowly and stretched up.

"I am alright," she answered quietly.

"Let me examine you. I am a doctor and my duty is to take care of your health," the lady said with a smile, taking a seat on the edge of Princess's bed.

Claire just nodded in agreement. While the woman was doing her examinations, the girl tried to sort out her thoughts. She remembered losing her conscious for sure. It was when she felt the energy leaving her body. Then she couldn't recall anything.

"I apologize for my rudeness. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Countess Rebecca Coen. I am a doctor. King Christopher asked me to take you under my medical supervision and I took his offer with great pleasure," lady Rebecca fell silent for a moment, obviously thinking about something. She finished examining the girl and smiled.

"You are absolutely healthy, Your Highness," she announced in a sincere cheerfulness. The next moment the woman took Princess's hands in hers and pressed them to her chest, looking deeply into Claire's azure eyes.

"Your Highness, I would like to express my deep and eternal gratitude. You saved all of us from an awful and scary man. Wesker brought many sorrows to your family, but believe me, he caused lots of sufferings and tortures to my family as well. My husband and I went through such horrors, that it's terrible to even remember that time. Owing to your father King Christopher, Billy and I were given a chance to live peacefully without fearing to lose our lives". Lady Rebecca knew that Princess Claire was not King Christopher's daughter but sister. She had been the royal family's doctor for almost 25 years and of course she was the one who helped Queen Jillian to deliver the first heir of Valentine Kingdom—Prince Piers. If Queen Jillian had gotten pregnant for the second time, Rebecca would have been the first one to know about it as a medic. But it had never happened. King Christopher shared a secret with Lady Coen about Princess being his sister, but Rebecca decided to support King in his wish to protect Claire and agreed to play along as if she didn't know the details of their true cognation. It would be more safe and calmer for Princess.

A heartfelt smile crossed Countess's lips as she continued:

"You are a true hero. You defeated a powerful wizard and saved all the soldiers on the battlefield. My husband and son survived and returned home alive. It's only thanks to you, Your Highness!"

Lady Rebecca's expression of gratitude was very fierily and wholehearted.

Claire was very touched and amazed at the same time. She felt embarrassed by the way Lady Rebecca's eyes were looking at her. There was so much admiration and inspiration in them.

"I am very glad to know that we can sigh in relief at last and there is no threat to our future anymore," Princess answered with a kind smile.

The woman nodded in a sign of agreement and tears showed up in her hazel eyes, but she wiped them away quickly and stood up from the bed.

"Milady, I will go and announce the wonderful news about your awakening to King and Queen," the doctor uttered in delight and after dropping a curtsey she walked out of the bedroom.

OooooO

Several hours later Claire was sitting in a beautiful pergola along with Chris and Jill. They were having a morning tea. A smile had been plastered on King's face since the very minute he saw his sister's awakened.

"Are you really feeling well, dear?" Jill asked with motherly care and received Claire's nod in response. "Prince Leon will be on the 7th Heaven from happiness when he sees you in good health," Queen said enthusiastically, yet there was a sly smile on her perfect lips.

But her words caused Claire's expression to turn thoughtful. Chis had already told her about everything that happened between Leon and her, while she was unconscious. Princess felt utterly happiness knowing that Prince returned her love and had the same feelings for her as she had for him. His love brought her back to life. He became her husband by Valkyries' law and now they were tied forever with invisible bonds. But at the same time…he had never told her about his feelings, he had never confessed his love to her. She was surprised to find out that he had fallen in love with her sincerely, because his heart was always filled with feelings for only one woman. And that woman was Lady Ada.

Claire's soul was confused. How did she have to react to Prince now? The girl felt like she got tangled in that strong love she had for Leon. She needed time to make everything out in herself, to think about how she would live from now on and what to do with Leon's sudden love towards her. There were too many 'buts' in their romantic relations, and it was confusing and scaring the young and inexperienced girl at the same time. All those doubts didn't let her love him in full strength. And she knew for sure that she wasn't ready to meet Prince face to face just yet.

"Christopher, I need to be alone. I want to leave for a while," Princess addressed to her brother in a lost tone.

Chris choked over a cookie he was eating at the moment.

"Why?!" he growled angrily after clearing his throat, "You are a shameless and ungrateful slip of a girl! We haven't seen you for 25 years and spent almost whole two month, living in fear of losing you forever. And now you dare telling me that you are leaving! I won't let you go anywhere!" King demanded firmly and bit a table with his fist hardly, making the tea set jump and ring under the impact.

"I am not a little girl anymore, Chris. You have no right to order me what to do or what not to do. I am begging you, brother, let me go for a couple of days. I really need time to think and be alone for a while. Lots of things happened during a short period of time and I don't know how I should live from now on," Princess was convincing her sibling in a sad and pleading voice.

"Darling, let's not press on Claire. She suffered so much," Queen Jillian covered her husband's hand with hers in a soothing manner. Chris looked in his wife's eyes and understood that he couldn't reject her reasons.

"Alright. I am letting you for several days, but you have to give me your word that you will come back to us," King said in a softer tone.

"I am giving you my word," Claire agreed. "But I need your yacht. I want to go on a voyage. Water has always had a relaxing effect on me. It seems, that I have inherited the love for voyages from our father," the maiden said with a cheerful and happy smile.

King smiled back at her in response, recalling their cloudless childhood. Their father King Michael used to take his family to have a sail by their royal yacht. He taught his son and daughter to be at the controls of that kind of a water-craft in perfection.

The same day Princess got under way on the board of King Christopher's personal yacht. Her rout lay through the picturesque places of Valentine Kingdom. The river was deep and wide and the water was crystal clear. The maiden controlled her yacht in delight, breathing in the fresh air of her temporary freedom. All she wanted at the moment was forgetting about everything in the world. She would think about her problems the next day. Today only this river and nature existed for her.

OooooO

Leon was desperately hurrying to his beloved Princess's side and after several days of separation he had finally come to Valentine Kingdom. To his great amazement he found out that Claire had finally woken up and gone to the river by yacht. He couldn't understand why she decided to go on voyage all of a sudden. King said that she was very firm in her decision so he had no other choice but to let her do what she wanted. He gave a map to Leon, telling him that she had left just four hours ago, and begged him to bring that crotchety girl back.

"I don't know why, but you are the only one who can do it, I believe," King said sadly. Leon gave his word him to come back with Claire.

He immediately rushed to find her, not paying any attention to his fatigue after a long trip, and still he couldn't comprehend why she had left in the first place. Why didn't she wait for his return? He was madly worried about her during the time of separation. Maybe she didn't want to see him? The young man's hart tightened at the bitter thought, but he decided to find her and ask her personally why she treated him that heartlessly.

Leon got his parents blessing for the wedding and he wanted to ask Claire to marry him the moment he would meet her again. Leon knew that they were connected by souls already and it meant that they were married by now, but people didn't know it since there was no legal ceremony. Following the map King Chris had given him, Prince caught up with a yacht at night. The yacht was parked in the middle of the river, so he needed to swim towards it. He tied his horse to a tree and took off his armours, leaving them on a shore. Then he swam to the yacht, climbed it, took off his shirt and hung it to dry on a hand-rail. Prince stayed only in his trousers, but he didn't care.

Leon entered the cabin of the water-craft soundlessly and saw Claire sleeping on a bed. Her expression was so peaceful and serene that it hurt Leon's heart somehow. He had been suffering so much during her comatose, praying everyday for her awakening, and now he found her here all independent and gorgeous. Leon's head began spinning. What was she doing to him? Why was she running away from him without saying a word? Did he deserve such cruel treatment from his wife? Not at all. He was sick and tired of their strange relationship. Did she really love him in the first place? It seemed absolutely opposite. Or was it just her way of loving a man?

Leon bent his head to the side, observing her sleeping form. The way she breathed in her sleep, the way she emitted those tiny sounds of exhaling were making Prince losing his mind slowly but surely. He gulped uneasily, feeling a strange feeling arousing in his chest. Claire was just a step away from him and she didn't even know how much he was in pain, in a pleasant pain she forced him to feel with her indifference. She was stripping him of his honour, making him forget all the etiquette he had been studying during all his life. Why was she so pitiless?

The young man gritted his teeth, feeling that everything was unfair. But he also understood that there was a part of his guilt too. He had never told her about his true feelings, and now he pathetically abused her for her cold attitude. He was indeed pathetic and he despised himself for that right now. The time had already come. They had to find the answers to their questions and finish those stupid mind games they had already got tired of.

He came closer to her and sat down on the edge of her bed. As a man, he longed to possess her the way he had found her. The moonlight played upon her creamy skin. Her lips had never been so alluring like they were now before. They were made for kisses and the royal heir of Kennedy Kingdom lost his cool the moment they parted a little to emit an exhale. His eyes darkened when his gaze fell on her inviting mouth. He couldn't take it any longer. Leon bent down and started to kiss her lips, not remembering himself.

To his great surprise she answered the kiss and moaned his name. Her voice was a melody to his ears and he went further because he couldn't hold back anymore. New sensations made his heart flutter in delight. He became more persistent when he felt her malleable body pressing to his, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Leon started to cover her bare shoulders with feather-like kisses; his head was spinning from emotions. He was embracing her, he was breathing her in and couldn't get enough of her. He traced a path of kisses from her mouth to her neck and shoulders.

Claire was having the most pleasant dream in her life. Leon was kissing her greedily and possessively, while she was answering his demanding kisses with the whole purity and depth of her feelings. Only in her dreams did she dare to give in to the temptation and love him doubtlessly. But something cold and wet forced her to wake up, interrupting the sweetest dream.

He was wet from swimming in the river, and Claire had finally woken up from new sensations she was feeling and some cool wetness that started to drop on her face from his hair.

Her azure eyes adjusted to the darkness right away. The moment she opened her eyes, she found herself staring into two stormy whirlpools she loved so much. His heavy breath was fanning her face with hot and moist air.

It was true disbelief to Princess. So, it wasn't a dream after all and she had been kissing Prince for real, not even realizing it! She didn't expect to see Leon here. To her bewildered question what he was doing here, he answered that he was there, where he belonged. His voice was low and mighty, while his gaze was domineering and possessive. Claire had never seen him like that before. He looked like a man who had a goal and he was making all efforts to reach it no matter what.

He took her hand in his and looked deep in her eyes. His seriousness was scaring her a little. She remembered the day when he caught her off guard in the corridor and forced her to have a conversation she was eagerly trying to escape. Now Leon was acting the same way. He wanted something and she knew for sure that he would get it no matter what happened.

Prince let out a sigh and asked in a more gentle tone, yet it was still firm and confident.

"Will you marry me, Princess?"

She laughed sonorously, not believing her ears. So that was why he acted so strangely. He wanted to propose? Well…he found not the right place and not the right time for that. Claire arched an eyebrow at him arrogantly. She didn't want to be an easy catch for him. She knew that they were already married by Valkyries' law. Chris had told her everything when she woke up, and the ring on her wedding finger was the proof of his words, but… Leon had never told her about his feelings and now he was asking her to become his wife out of the blue, the moment he met her after separating? Well, it wasn't the way she thought their reunion would look like.

"We are already married, Leon. You know it," Claire answered calmly and traced her finger around his ring. "But even if we are married, we still have lots of obstacles to be together."

"What kind of obstacles, Claire?" Leon demanded. "The only obstacle I see is that you always try to run away from me! You have told me once that you would never treat me so cruelly again. Remember? But you broke your promise and decided to die on me," he sighed bitterly and clenched the sheet in his fist. "I want to hear your explanation, Claire! Why do you always reject me, knowing that our love is mutual?"

Claire averted her eyes for a moment but then looked at his desperate face again. Her features were calm while her eyes showed seriousness and ratiocination.

"I will tell you the main reasons why my conscience doesn't let me being with you."

"Alright. Tell me. I am all ears," he said in that sarcastic tone of his. Oh, how she hated that tone. It made her blood boil in irritation. But she concentrated on her meaningful speech and tried to ignore that little black cat that scratched her pride in her chest.

"Are you not embarrassed that I am 43 and I could have been your mother, since your father and I were in engaged in the past? In addition I was the one who killed your dear fiancée you tried to rescue so eagerly!"

He was silent for a moment, but his gaze was still firm on her. She couldn't say what he was thinking. His face was imperturbable and it made her feel uneasy. Again the feeling of guilt rose in her heart and made her feel bitter.

"You see? That is why I can't be with you. So you better leave right now and forget about me. The woman as I am is not a match for you."

"Not at all." His deep and confident voice made her flinch. "I have already conceived everything. When you were lying in coma, I had lots of free time to think about the situations we had faced in the past. And you know what?" he made a meaningful pause and sent her a trial gaze, under which she felt herself so small and unprotected. "I don't care. You can't be blamed for anything. Your life was filled with so many sorrows, but still you continued to be a kind and sympathetic person no matter what. I admire you, Claire," he continued in a light tone. "I am perfectly fine with everything you consider being obstacles between us. I love you and this is what matters the most for me. I don't need anyone but you. You are the only and irreplaceable woman for me. All I want is you becoming a mother to my children and a ruler of my heart and Kingdom. I love you deeply and sincerely, Claire, and it helped me to overcome a lot of hardships".

Even if he said those words, Valkyrie wasn't sure. Their relations developed too strangely, but yet… she wanted them to be on the stage where nothing mattered. To Leon, he had already reached that point, but to her…she was still confused. The tragic past was still there, in the depths of her mind and heart, and it didn't want to let go of Claire so easily.

"Just forget your doubts and fears," he sighed pleadingly. "I beg you to believe in the honesty of my feelings. You are my heart and soul. I can't live without you, Claire," and with those words Leon pressed his lips to the beauty's rosy ones in a deep and sensual kiss.

At first she was against his persistence. She even tried to struggle and push him away, but he was too powerful physically and too irresistible. Very soon she gave in to his man's charm and answered his kiss desperately.

Averting himself from her face a little in order to look in her eyes, Leon asked:

"Now do you believe that I love you?" But to his great disappointment and surprise she whined 'no' stubbornly. Leon chuckled boyishly at her capricious announcement. She was still trying to deny the obvious and continued playing a dangerous game by teasing him.

The young man stroked her velvet cheek lightly with his fingertips and he felt as a spark ran between their skins the moment he touched her.

"Then I have to show and prove you how inconceivablestrongly I am in love with you, my Princess," and he stood up from the bed, leaving her lying there alone. Claire sit up on a mattress to see what he was up to and she lost her gift of speech after finding out what exactly he was planning. Leon made several steps aside from the bed and started to undress himself. He was only in his trousers, since he left his shirt drying on the hand-rail of the yacht, so it didn't take him long to appear absolutely naked before the girl's innocent eyes.

In the dim light of the moon Claire saw his naked body and it made her breathless. He was stunningly gorgeous, but maiden forbid herself to look at the lower part of his nude body. That was too embarrassing even to think about. In a total shyness she averted her eyes from him and blushed madly.

Meanwhile, Leon lay on the bed and shifted towards her as closely as possible. Their bodies touched and it made Claire tremble in nervousness. He took her gently by the chin and turned her face towards him. Their eyes met.

"Please, sweetheart. Don't avert your eyes from me. Look only at me and no other men," Prince whispered hypnotizingly. "Only you have a right to see me without clothes, and I am the only one who has a right to see your stunning body nude, especially since I have already seen it several times before".

Claire didn't have a chance to react to such shocking news, since Leon wrapped his arms around her waist and with one swift motion he pulled her down on soft pillows. He sealed her lips with a deep, blazing and very promising kiss. Claire answered his sudden attack by opening her mouth. Her arms winded around his neck and she pressed herself to his muscular body as closely as she could, enjoying the unique sensations of their heady proximity.

"You are mine, you are only mine," he kept on whispering between insatiable kisses. "You will never run away from me. Our lives are tied forever and tonight we will bind our marriage on a nuptial bed".

Claire couldn't believe what was happening to her. She was in one bed with Leon and they were making love. Princess couldn't dare to even dream about it. She felt like in a fairytale with a happy-ending. She loved Leon selflessly and she had no more strength to stand against his charms. She locked all of her fears and uncertainties deep in her heart. Leon was all she needed in her life. He was her only one, her destined soul mate. Only in his arms she felt herself complete.

Her beloved was so gentle and attentive in the art of love. His loving hands and lips made the girl reach the sky. Her heart was beating in her chest like a little bird and then it would skip a beat in a total bliss.

Claire whispered his name on and on. His hands were roaming up and down her body and pulling down the straps on her shoulders, covering each centimeter of her skin with fervent kisses. Soon the night gown was lying on the floor along with his soaking wet trousers. She didn't even notice when Leon took off her nightgown, leaving her defenseless and absolutely nude. But she didn't care anymore. He was her husband and she was glad that it was him who was making her bloom in his hands right now. She loved him exceedingly. A corner of her mind remembered her wish from a long time ago. She wanted to marry a person she would love with all her heart and her wish had been granted.

Leon looked at her with adoration in his dark eyes. Her long red hair were scattered on the pillow, making her look extremely alluring. Her lips were cherry from uncountable kisses and her body was ivory colour that looked even more tempting in the moonlight.

"I promise that you will never suffer again, or even if you do, you will be suffering in absolute pleasure I will be giving you everyday of our lives," Leon whispered, pressing his forehead to hers and looking deeply in her azure eyes. "You are my love, Claire, my priceless treasure. Forever and ever".

She noticed how brightly his eyes were radiating. He wanted more and she did too. The upcoming closeness was scaring her but she refused to feel those doubts.

He was holding her close in the semidarkness of the cabin. Even if she would shut her eyes, she still would be feeling his face next to hers, tasting his lips and hearing him breathe. It was like the real magic.

With every breath they were becoming closer. She knew that their love was strong, stronger than anything in this world, higher than stars themselves.

Leon didn't have any experience in love-making, but he was glad that he had shared an embarrassing talk with his father, where King Richard explained everything a man had to do during the first wedding night. It was back then when Leon was planning to marry Lady Ada. But the knowledge he had gotten that day were vitally needed right now. He was sure that Claire had never been touched by a man before. Queen Iolanda proved his suppositions when she cured Princess. So it meant…that Claire would be in pain during this night, while he would get only pleasure. That was unfair. Leon longed to make Claire blissfully happy tonight and bring her only fabulous sensations. That was why he ordered himself to concentrate on her completely. He kissed her body, stroked it in different places and watched her every reaction, remembering the most sensitive spots that gave her delight. He was intently studying her every wish, her every need.

Claire had never thought that her body could feel such strong and all-consuming sensations. Their skins were touching and it brought unforgettable and overwhelming sensations.

She was melting in her husband's hands. She was kissing him devouringly in return. A dangerous fire aroused in her body and it was burning inside. She didn't know it herself what exactly she wanted. It was just essentially necessary for her to feel her husband's never-ending touches. She was pleading him for something, not quiet understanding what exactly she was asking from him. And Leon understood her without words. He touched and kissed her in the very places that gave her the most amazing sensations. She was on the edge of losing her mind. Her body was longing for more. It was crying to be completed with Leon, to become a single whole with him.

"Leon…" she moaned, catching her breath. "Please…"

He didn't need to know what exactly she was asking for. She was panting, she was burning and she wanted him. Leon was on the edge of losing his mind himself. Her velvet skin, her aroma, her sweet scent—Claire was driving him crazy. Prince sensed that if he didn't unite with his wife right now, he would die right away. He couldn't hold back anymore. And the young man did what he had to do slowly and extremely carefully. They both moaned loudly when they felt the intimate affinity of each other. The sensations were too sharp and strong. Claire clutched the sheets in her fists and arched her back. It was a sign that he had just stolen her purity. In order to prevent her from hurting even more, Leon didn't let her move under him. He held her hips firmly yet gently.

"The pain will go away in a minute. I promise. Everything will be better," he pressed his cheek to hers and whispered in her, paying special attention to any changes in her condition.

"Kiss me," she moaned in a pleading voice and the next moment she felt his warm lips against hers. She answered his cherished kiss and started to melt under his caresses insensibly. Claire was gazing at him with her clouded eyes.

Leon took his body under iron control and moved very slowly and infinitely gently inside of his beloved maiden. He wanted Claire to feel good and that was why he took all his needs and desires in a fist. His body was tense to the limits, the sweat was rolling down his chest and back like droplets of rain. Leon was beyond concentrated on his wife. He caressed her soft silky skin, continuing his tender and unhurried movements.

Claire was suffocating in blissful pleasure. She kept moaning Leon's name on and on. And soon the culmination of their intimate moment came. The young man's eyes darkened for a moment due to the mighty charge that shot through his body. He breathed out his beloved's name and fell in her embrace completely exhaustedly. She hugged him back lovingly in return, breathing hard. They couldn't let go of each other. The newlyweds were lying in each other's arms and enjoying the warmth their bodies shared.

After some minutes of peace Leon towered over his beautiful Valkyrie and gazed mesmerizingly in her beautiful sapphire eyes. She gifted him with a soft shimmering smile. The next moment he rolled on his back, pulling her along, so now she was lying atop of him. Her head was resting on his broad muscled chest, where she could hear his rapid heartbeat. Prince stroked her luxury hair lovingly and uttered, never leaving his watchful eyes from her pretty and flushed face.

"At last…you belong to me, Claire," he said solemnly.

The beauty smiled at his possessive announcement, but then she heard his voice again. It sounded more serious now.

"So, will you marry me now?"

A frolicsome laugh ruined his train of wavering thoughts. The mischievous redheaded girl put her delicate finger on his mouth and caressed his lower lip, making him feel even more unsure. She was teasing him again and only she could know what her laughter meant.

"Well, you belong to me too, Prince Leon of Kennedy Kingdom," she said, looking aside as if she was musing about something really hard.

"After that ardent love-making we shared…we have no other choice but marry each other again," Claire grinned at him broadly yet playfully.

"What we have made just now was incredible," she added in a radiant tone and lay her head on his chest, concentrating her attention on his heartbeat. "You are a fabulous husband, Leon. I love you so much".

"The next time will be a lot better. You won't feel any pain anymore," Leon responded caringly and heard her breathing out dreamily.

"You promise?" Claire lifted herself up on her outstretched hands at each side of his head and looked in his handsome face with a brilliant smile.

"I promise," the young man answered with confidence and pushed her face closer to his by her nape to catch her lips in an intimate and leading kiss. Claire returned his kiss with great obsession.

The young couple spent some more time kissing and embracing each other before they fell into a deep and serene slumber, never letting go of each other as if defending each other from any harm and danger.

OooooO

The next morning Leon slowly opened his eyes. He wanted to embrace Claire but his hands found no one beside him. He got afraid that his always runaway wife decided to leave him again. He pushed the covers away, jumped on his feet and rushed to the deck, hoping to find any trace of Claire. To his great luck, he saw her mahogany hair swaying on the water surface. Leon let out a deep and hard breath of relief he didn't know he was holding. She was a true fox. Only Claire could make him feel so nervous and desperate. But honestly, it wasn't fun to always be her tool for teasing. He decided to show her his sweet revenge.

The royal heir smirked and climbed down into the water soundlessly. He dove in the river and swam towards her. Claire was having a bath and it seemed that she was absolutely defenseless, but it was a false opinion.

When she felt someone's approach, her senses sharpened. The next moment she grabbed the intruder by his hair and pulled him out of the water, smashing him against the side of the yacht and pressing her dagger to his throat.

Leon's eyes widened in shock. A feeling of déjà vu crossed his mind. He got trapped in the same situation twice.

"So, what were you planning to do to a defenseless girl in her peaceful moment of bathing?" she asked cheekily, tightening her grasp on his hair. "Really, Leon. I thought that you have already learnt that I am a good and experienced warrior." She swam extremely close to him and kissed him playfully in the cheek. "Besides, I feel your presence very sharply, so it's fruitless trying to frighten me".

And he saw her winking at him.

"Maybe you will be so kind and take away that dagger? It's hard to breath, you know," Prince said in annoyed tone. The moment she hid her weapon he took her off guard by wrapping his arms around her protectively and burring his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her unique aroma greedily.

"Don't scare me like that ever again," he whispered desperately.

"It was yours fault. It was just my instinct of self-defense," she answered in a sonorous laugh.

"No," his grip got even tighter. "I mean…I thought that you have left me again." He felt her body softened in his arms, her laughs silenced too. "I have gone through a lot of terrible things for a very short period of time. And now I am afraid that you can just faint away and never come back. Don't do this to me, Claire. The first thing I want to do when I wake up is seeing your beautiful face".

Claire started to brush his wet hair soothingly. She felt guilty for making him feel that way.

"Sorry. I didn't expect you waking up so early so I went here to clean myself from sweat and blood. I promise, I will never leave you, my beloved spouse."

After saying that, she lifted his head up and kissed him ardently and seductively in the lips. She wanted him to forget all the nightmares he had faced in the past. And so she gave herself to him without a trace. She felt as Leon started to calm down in her gentle arms and she was glad that her love could cure him and protect from the monsters of the past.

Not paying attention to where they were, the young couple gave in to the special mood and dissolved into each other for the second time. They loved one another slowly, brightly and beautifully. They were utterly happy. It was their unique time together, their little honeymoon.

It was a day later when they finally remembered about Claire's brother and the others. No matter how hard it was to leave the fantasy the newlyweds created, they had to go back to reality.

OooooO

King Christopher met them only two days later. He held himself friendly to Claire's great surprise. A knowing smile played on his face as he watched both his sister and her secret husband oh so attentively.

WhenChristopher noticed Leon and Claire's endlessly happy and dreamy faces, he realized the meaning of everything without any words. The young couple had already experienced the pleasure and gorgeousness of intimate affinity. King asked both troublemakers to follow him to his cabinet. At first he congratulated them with finding a common language and reaching mutual understanding, since it was the main thing in relations between the lovers. But then King's face turned serious and he placed his piercing gaze on Prince, looking him in the very eyes.

"It will be a great scandal if an unmarried maiden and blue-blooded Princess to that would get pregnant out of a sudden. Who knows, perhaps Claire is already bearing your heir under her heart."

Leon listened to King's demands with a calm expression, not even showing a trace of any uncertainties.

"But we are already married, Chris. And you know that," Claire answered sarcastically. She was about to add something, but her secret husband took her by the hand and gestured her to calm down.

"Tomorrow I will go back to my Kingdom to prepare everything for the wedding and coronation. I don't want my child, that we conceived in love, to be scorned. My wife and my heir deserve the best life and I won't let them feel any shame or fear anything. I am giving you my word, Your Majesty, that Claire will become my legal wife and will be crowned as Queen of my Kingdom. People won't notice anything or find out our little secret, since the period of pregnancy will be still too little," Prince finished his flaming speech.

Christopher nodded in a sign of agreement.

"I believe your words, my boy. You are a man of honor. I am just too concerned about Claire. I don't want your beautiful love getting stained with an indelible shame. We are public people and our personal lives are always under rapt attention. We can't let the rumors about your extramarital relations spreading farther than the walls of this cabinet and becoming dirty gossips," King uttered in a troubled voice.

"Then let's announce about our wedding and the exact date of the wedding ceremony to the whole Kingdom, Your Majesty. I assume the news will satisfy peoples' curiosity for some time," offered Prince.

Leon noticed with his side eyesight how uncomfortable Claire felt, listening to the conversation about how she could have become an object of pranks and humiliations. The young man promised himself to do anything to protect her from evil tongues. She was his treasured woman and he would never let anyone harm her!

The rest of the day was a real hurly-burly. King Christopher announced wonderful news to his people about his precious daughter getting recovered and now she was preparing to marry Prince of Kennedy Kingdom. The young couple became the center of everyone's attention for the whole day. Lots of noble men and aristocrats greeted them with upcoming wedding and wished them happiness.

In the early morning Prince led his beloved Princess to a secluded corner of a royal garden. He wanted to say goodbye without witnesses. Since the moment they had returned from their little voyage, they didn't have an opportunity to talk in private. At nights they couldn't see each other too, since their rooms were situated on different floors.

Prince embraced his Princess tenderly, and she returned his affection with the same feeling. Leon averted away from her a little and caressed her cheek, pressing his forehead to hers. Then his lips whispered faithfully:

"Will you miss me, sweetheart?"

"I won't have time to do it," the girl answered with a sly smile. There were playful flames dancing in her beautiful eyes and Leon thought that she was teasing him again. A bright idea of teaching her a good lesson popped out in his mind and he crushed his mouth on her pink lips in a dominant kiss, slowly converting it into deeper and more intimate one. He wished to make her not forget this kiss for a long time. Claire let out a quiet moan when her husband left her rosy lips in peace.

"I will be always thinking about you, my love. The remembrance of our kiss will ease my solitude and longing for you," Leon purred with especial gentleness in his voice.

Claire looked at him with her eyes, still clouded from emotions. She melted from his embraces and ideal and skillful lips.

"I will miss you, my Prince, and hope that the days of our separation will fly by quickly," the beauty whispered sadly.

"My mission is very important for our bright future. My father has already started the preparations for our wedding and coronation".

"King Richard…what will he think when he sees me? I am his formal fiancée." Princess was concerned. Her emotional voice was proving her troubled state.

"Claire, please, answer me one question," Prince turned serious all of a sudden. "Did you love my father?" his heart fluttered in his chest, as Leon gazed deeply in his wife's eyes.

Claire froze. She didn't expect such a straight question from him. Still, her face remained the same calmness and imperturbability. But her heart bit twice faster.

"I have never loved Richard no matter how hard I tried to convince myself to. I just couldn't bring myself to answer his feelings," she made a meaningful pause and bent extremely close to his face. She could feel his warm breath on her skin. Looking straight into his eyes, she noticed how his pupils widened in tension he was feeling right now. "You are the first and the only one my heart has ever loved," the girl whispered expressively. At last she found courage to voice the truth she had been so skillfully hiding from him during all that time.

Prince stroked her cheek adoringly and drew her face closer in order to let their lips unite in an intense and flaming kiss.

Leon couldn't believe his blissful happiness. Her first love, her first kiss, her chastity belonged to him alone. He felt like he had found a priceless treasure and now he didn't want to share it with anyone else. He learnt that he was a vehement possessive man. After he finally pulled away from her alluring lips, he said:

"I have told him, that you are King Christopher's daughter, who was named after her deceased aunt and who inherited her appearance. So my father will consider you to be another person. Don't worry, my gorgeous Valkyrie. I won't give you to anyone, even to my father," Leon declared possessively and his lips spread into self-satisfying smile.

Claire jumped out of his embraces adroitly and threw some sharp phrases at him over her shoulder.

"What a jealous spouse you are. Maybe I should reconsider my decision to marry you and just reject you at once".

Leon burst out into a loud laughter after hearing her bold declaration. He loved his wife's unpredictable character.

"Claire, you are my woman and it's an undeniable fact. I will dedicate my whole life to make you feel perfect by my side, so you won't even want to let a thought of rejecting me cross your mind," the young man stated confidently. He caught up with his wife, who had already made 4 steps away from him, and smiled at her sweetly and bewitchingly. Princess could not ignore him for a long time. He was just too handsome and charming. They joined hands, intertwining their fingers and headed back to the place where a carriage had already waited for Leon.

The young couple bid their farewells to each other mutely, just looking into each other's eyes. They didn't want to show everyone how sad they were right now. Lots of gazed were focused on them after all. A minute later Prince departed for his Kingdom, leaving Claire for a whole month.

She didn't have mood for anything and spent the rest of the day in her private chamber, missing her soul mate.

OooooO

The month flew by in turmoil and preparations. Queen Jill and her tailors were torturing Claire with endless fittings. But in the end the wedding gown turned out to be outstandingly gorgeous.

King Christopher received a letter from King Richard, where the latter had told that everything had been already prepared and Leon and Claire's wedding would be held in three days.

The whole monarch family set off for Kennedy Kingdom. On their way there Claire asked permission to pay a visit to her Mother, and Chris granted her wish understandingly.

When Princess reached the celestial palace, she threw herself in Queen Iolanda's motherly embrace, which the woman offered her lovingly. Claire told Prime Valkyrie about the reason of her sudden visit.

"I am heading to my wedding, Mother."

"I am so glad for you, my dear child. You deserve to be the happiest in the world. I am sure Prince Leon will make you one. His love is a true gift of destiny. You were born to love each other. You are two halves of a single whole," the red-haired Queen said, her voice full of wisdom. She gave a present to Claire: a winged diadem and golden panties, which confused the girl to no limits.

"This crown is a symbol of your royal blood, and this piece of underwear is a gift for your husband's eyes. Wear it on your wedding night. I wore such panties on my own wedding night after marrying your grandfather. He was greatly delightful with them. So, I decided to pass this tradition to you, my heiress."

Claire hugged her Mother tightly and said that she would miss her a lot. But Iolanda just laughed softly in response.

"It's not the last farewell, my dear. We will meet again soon. I will be waiting for the day you will visit me to show your beautiful daughter".

Princess burst into tears from overwhelming emotions that swept over her out of a sudden. Queen Iolanda wiped her tears away with a handkerchief.

"No, dear. The women of our kin never cry over trivia. They are all strong and brave and you are the best proof to it. Now go and conquer peoples' hearts in your husband's Kingdom. "

After meeting her Mother Claire regained her spirit. She overcame all her doubts and uncertainties and set off for Kennedy Kingdom, ready to face everything the fate had prepared for her in her new homeland. The main thing for former Valkyrie was having support from her family and dearly beloved Leon. She was waiting to meet him again impatiently. A long separation felt heavy in her chest, but the moment when all the troubles and sufferings would go in the past was inevitably approaching.

OooooO

Claire and her family reached Kennedy Kingdom in the late evening. They were met very warmly and highly by King Richard and his wife Queen Margaret. They were utterly grateful to Claire for saving their son from death. They accepted Princess with parental love as if she was their own daughter. Claire held herself at ease, as if she was seeing Richard for the first time, but still she noticed that King Richard was beyond surprised to see the phenomenal resemblance between her and her deceased aunt – his formal fiancée, who had the same name as his son's beloved. The maiden didn't want to cause any troubles to King Richard. He would become her father after the wedding, that was why she needed to get used to that new role of his in her life. But Claire knew that she would manage. She wasn't alone anymore. Her husband was there for her and would always support her and never let her fall.

The monarchs announced that Leon wouldn't join them until the day of the wedding came. It was an ancient tradition of Kennedy Kingdom, which forbid the fiancé to see his bride before the wedding ceremony.

After a luxury dinner in Princess's honor, Claire was led to her chamber. The beauty was pleasantly surprised to see her bedroom filled with different flowers. There were a white rose on her bed and an elegant card, which Claire took in her hands and read:

"_My adorable Claire. I have no right to meet you today, but my hearts is longing eagerly to be with you. I miss you like a desert misses the rain. And tonight I won't be able to fall asleep, knowing that only one floor separate me from you. But I live in the faith to see you tomorrow by the altar, where we would be declared a husband and wife in a public. I wish you sweet dreams, my Princess. Tomorrow you will become Queen of my Kingdom and my unmatched Queen._

_Leon"._

Claire was touched deeply with his attention and care. Leon couldn't visit her, but he found a way to encourage her and remind her that he was there for her always. Soon, very soon they would meet each other only to never break apart again. With those thoughts the young beauty fell on her bed and closed her tired eyes. Her mind got embraced with a velvet cover of peaceful sleep. Her body was exhausted after a long journey, but her brain was still trying to catch some fragments of her thoughts and musings, but Claire ordered herself to sleep. Tomorrow she had to look enchanting for her beloved.

OooooO

The young beauty's morning was filled with lots of turmoil. Queens Jill and Margaret surrounded Princess with their motherly care. They watched the process of dressing Claire in her wedding gown thoroughly and they were proud of the result. The maiden looked charming. Her luxury dove-white dress perfectly harmonized with her uniqueness and beauty. Queen Margaret told her future daughter-in-law and Queen Jill about how her son got depressed about the fact that he couldn't meet Princess on the day of her arrival to their Kingdom. He missed her a lot. Leon had put all his efforts and powers to prepare everything for the wedding during the month. He wanted Claire to feel herself at home when she came to Kennedy Kingdom. And the previous day Queen Margaret had to scold him and force him to go to sleep, since he was too absorbed with the daydreams of his Princess.

By-turn Queen Jill shared her remembrances about her own wedding day. Her husband had been too focused on her and he hadn't noticed anything around. And of course he had been getting in many funny and silly situations because of that.

Both Queens and Princess laughed heartily at the hilarious moments in King Christopher's life. But still Claire couldn't soothe her excitement that didn't give her a chance to relax. She was very touched by Leon's care. He was so kind to her and it made her feel even sadder. She missed him a lot, but tried not to show her emotions to Queens. She let both women prepare her for the wedding ceremony without complain. And so, when she was completed ready for the main event in her life, Queen Jill and Queen Margaret embraced her motherly and wished her happiness. Claire was deeply moved with their love and care. Her beautiful eyes sparkled with tears, but she gripped herself together and wiped them away carefully, in order not to spoil her make-up.

An hour later young Princess was walking slowly and gracefully down the aisle, holding her 'father' King Christopher by his elbow. The carpet they were stepping on was covered with petals of white roses. Claire could feel too intense and daring stares that young aristocrats and noble females were sending her. They envied her beauty and status. It was clearly seen in their estimating stares. But Princess didn't pay attention to anyone. She held herself highly and with royal dignity. She was maintaining her royal honour just like her defunct dear parents had taught her in the past. Claire was born to become Queen. And today she would become one. She would be ruling this land, helping her husband.

King Christopher walked his 'daughter' to her future spouse and placed Claire's hand in Leon's one with the words:

"Take care of her".

The heir of Kennedy Kingdom answered confidently and doubtlessly.

"Forever," and the young man squeezed the gentle hand of his soul mate lovingly. He was looking at his bride like charmed. Judging by his overwhelmed expression, Claire understood that she had impressed Prince with her magnificent wedding gown. They exchanged warm smiles, which hid a secret meaning, known only by them alone, before all of their attention was drawn to the priest.

Both wedding and coronation ceremonies were filled with solemnity. The newly married said their vows of eternal love to each other in the face of God and the public and tied their union with a beautiful and long-awaited kiss. The priest put crowns on their heads—the symbol of their royalty.

After the wedding ceremony and coronation, the married couple walked out of the Cathedral to the terrace hand in hand under the sound of ringing bells, which was informing everyone about Prince Leon's marriage and authority to rule the Kingdom. In the new rulers' honour a thousand of white doves were let out in the sky.

Leon kissed his Queen longingly, not remembering himself from happiness. All guests cheered and applaud them, wishing all the best for the royal couple. After finishing their little special moment, the newlyweds sat in an opened carriage and headed to the castle. People were celebrating the greatest event in the Kingdom. They cried out their greetings and threw flower petals in the air, covering the married couple with them. Leon and Claire smiled at the crowd and waved their hands at people. Claire was amazed by being treated so warmly and affectionately by the homagers of Kennedy Kingdom. Those people were seeing her for the first time in their lives, so why were they so happy to meet her?

Leon whispered to her ear, when he noticed her confusion:

"They love you, sweetheart".

"And I don't understand why," young Queen answered.

"They know that it was you who saved everyone from Wesker and what you have done for our Kingdom. My father and I decided to tell the truth to our people about all those horrific events that happened to our Kingdom. I wanted them to know that their future Queen is Princess-Valkyrie, who saved everyone heroically from the inevitable death," Leon uttered confidently and serenely. Claire now understood people's strange behavior. They were looking at her as if she was some kind of a miracle. And that fact irritated the beauty very much, but she had no choice. She had to wait until all the passion would settle down.

"I don't think that it was a good idea to attract such severe attention to my person, darling," the maiden answered still smiling at everyone, though her voice sounded concerned. But after a little pause, she added "But…thank you for taking care about everything. It's very pleasant to know that people are happy to see me. This Kingdom is my home from now on after all. I have to get used to a new life".

"We will undergo all the trial hand in hand. My love, I will always be with you, no matter what happens," Leon whispered kindly and squeezed his wife's hand tenderly in a sign of encouragement. She returned his kind gesture with the same feeling, making their fingers intertwine.

After long and innumerous greetings for the newlyweds, the time of the wedding banquet had finally come. And it was good, since everyone seemed hungry after a tremendous event in the Kingdom. King Christopher and King Richard were good friends, who had been through many sorrows in their lives. But today was a special day for both of them. Their heirs got united with holy bonds of wedlock and made Kennedy and Redfield dynasties related by doing so forever. Both Kings raised their goblets to newlyweds' health and happiness and wished them to give birth to their grandchildren as fast as possible. The last statement threw Leon and Claire into great embarrassment. 

After a remarkable wedding banquet the time of dancing came. Leon whirled his Queen, following the rhythm of music. They were happy and they didn't notice anyone around. The world narrowed, leaving only them in the centre. The newlyweds were preoccupied with each other and couldn't get enough of the feeling of being together after a long separation.

In the late hour of the evening the maids walked up to young King and Queen and informed them that the bath for milady had been prepared already. Leon affectionately kissed Claire's forehead and convinced her to go to their chambers and let the maids help her to prepare for the night.

"You need to rest after a day filled with so many events, my Queen. I will come to you in an hour," with those words he kissed her hand lovingly. His eyes showed a special and very promising blaze, when he glanced at his dear wife. Claire just smiled at him knowingly and headed to her chambers.

The maids surrounded their mistress with attention and care. They helped her to take a bath, dressed her in a beautiful nightgown of lavender colour, undid her hair and combed it. After finishing their work, they wished goodnight to young Queen and left her, not forgetting to drop a curtsey.

Claire was pleasantly surprised with her maids' professionalism. Only now, when she was left alone, former Valkyrie looked around. The chambers that she was going to share with her husband consisted of several large rooms and a private garden. The living-room was luxury furnished, the bed-room had a giant-sized bed with semi-transparent curtains. Looking at that bed Claire couldn't but blush hard, imagining what exactly would be happening tonight on its sheets. But she tried to distract herself from growing agitation and continued observing her new home. There was a bathroom with a little swimming-pool along with a comfortable and royally luxury bathtub, which she could share with Leon and they both would be having lots of fascinating moments there very soon. Also they owned a picturesque garden, which could be entered from the bedroom. The floral scent was coming through opened doors, filling the room with fresh and sweet fragrance.

The sudden sound, which came from the living-room, forced young Queen to flinch unwillingly. Her heart started to beat faster in anticipation. Claire was waiting for her husband to enter their private chambers.

OooooO

It had been a whole month since they had spent some time together. They got separated by many circumstances, and preparation for the wedding was among them, but Leon ordered himself to wait for their reunion patiently. Yet, when Claire was close to him, his self-control was breaking into pieces.

The hour he promised to wait was a true torture to young King. He missed Claire so much that a minute's separation with her made his soul suffer.

But fortunately, the hour had already passed and he had finally had a right to cross the threshold of their chambers, which his parents prepared especially for their son and his wife. The chambers were situated at the most silent and picturesque wing of the castle. King Richard and Queen Margaret wished the newlyweds to live in comfort, so no one could get in the way of their private life. Leon was grateful for his parents' care and understanding. After everything he and Claire had lived through, they indeed needed a little island of peace where they could concentrate on each other completely.

Leon took off his King's attire and stayed just in his white shirt and black trousers. The rest of his clothes were left in the living-room. His heart fastened its race in a strong anticipation of an intimate affinity with his adorable wife. Young King walked into the bedroom in a confident pace and saw Claire, who was standing by the door to their private garden. She turned to face him, when she heard some noises in the room. Leon walked to a giant bed and sat on its edge, reaching his hand towards her as if inviting her to join him. Claire gently smiled at her husband and walked to him gracefully, just like a swan. He embraced her by her slim waist and pressed his forehead to her flat belly. His strange actions surprised her a little but then he pulled her even closer to him, making her stand on her knees on the edge of the bed, right between his legs.

He started to kiss her belly with trepidation through a thin fabric of her nightgown. Claire's body reacted to his caresses right away, sending pleasant shivers run down her spine. Her breathing fastened and became shallow. She instinctively bent her head backwards and moaned almost soundlessly.

Leon let go of her tenderly and gazed into her face attentively.

"My sweetheart, may I rejoice at news about becoming a father soon?" young King asked hopefully, but the beauty shook her head in negation. A shadow of sadness could be seen in her eyes.

"No. I am not bearing your child under my heart, Leon. I really wish we could conceive an heir during our first wedding night, but…it didn't happen," she said quietly and a young man noticed how much disappointed she got.

"It's alright," he hurried to soothe her. "Everything will work out. We didn't have a chance to spend more time together, but now everything will be different, my Queen. I will be at your service all days and nights".

His facetious yet assured tone made Claire laugh heartily.

"I am taking you at your word, Your Majesty. King's word is a law".

Leon smiled at her boyishly and pulled her down to make her sit at his lap. He began kissing her perfect breasts sensitively, incredibly gently moving his lips upwards to the silky skin of her delicate neck, while her hands started unbuttoning his shirt impatiently. Claire longed to touch his chest. Her slender fingers investigated his well-toned muscles attentively. Leon bit her earlobe lightly and Claire gasped in surprise, getting weak from the storm of new emotions he made her feel right now. His hands took the ends of her silky nightgown and took it off from his beloved woman's body with one skillful motion, making her gulp in unexpectedness.

Young King laid her on the back tenderly and looked at her alluring nude body up and down with his eyes, filled with adoration and temptation.

"You have no idea how much I love you, Claire," he whispered in a mesmerizing low voice. But when he noticed famous golden panties on her, he froze like a statue. His dark eyes lit up in a special gleam.

"My sweetie, where did you get these golden panties? I thought that they fade away with the rest of your armours," the young man asked in surprise and not well-hidden joy.

"It's true, but my Mother gave them to me, when I paid her a visit on my way here. She convinced me to wear them at our wedding night," the girl replied in embarrassment. She sincerely couldn't understand his sudden joy.

With a sly smile Leon bent down and kissed her lips insatiably. Then he purred in her very ear:

"If to be honest, I was dreaming to see you in them again, so that I could take them off you with my own hands. They make me very agitated and aroused for some reason. I have many pleasant remembrances connected to these panties".

Claire gulped hard and nearly suffocated from what she had heard. It seemed that her husband had his own naughty secrets concerning her underwear. And she guessed that Queen Iolanda had known about them all the way.

"You are a very lucky person. It seems that all your dreams come true no matter what," the beauty responded in growing irritation and annoyance.

Leon smiled at her cute reaction handsomely and seductively. His voice sounded deep and velvet when he spoke:

"Not yet. But very soon the main dream of mine will come true. We will be making love slowly and sensually and we will love each other overnight. I won't let you sleep tonight, my love. I have been wearied with yearning for you for too long. Now you are mine, Claire. By all laws: either humans' or Valkyries'. I belong to you, you belong to me and it's the way things are always meant to be. We are not secretly married anymore, so no one dares to do us apart from now on".

With saying that last he sealed her lips with his in an ardent and cherished kiss, that made Claire breathless. She saw stars before her eyes. Her heart fluttered, waiting for those unforgettable voluptuous endearments he would be gifting her with. Leon was the meaning of her life, he was her bliss and happiness. During this magical night they were very close spiritually. They understood each other without words, they talked on an intuitive level, showing how much they longed for each other countless of times.

In the early morning, when Claire was about to fall asleep from exhaustion after sharing a colourful and impressive night with her husband, she whispered in Leon's ear so tenderly and heartily:

"What an irresistible man you are. I will love you eternally, my beloved King".

As if he had heard her words, the sleeping man embraced her dearly and pressed her silky skinned body tightly to his bare chest. She was his treasure and no one had any rights for her. That was the meaning of his possessive yet unintentional gesture in his sleep. Claire grinned ironically and kissed him in his chin, closing her sleepy eyes in bliss.

The next day Leon gave his beautiful wife a wedding present—a yacht with a unique and meaningful title "Valkyrie". Claire was on the 7thHeaven from happiness. They went on a voyage for several weeks to spend their well-deserved honeymoon. They shared the countless amount of brilliant and blissful moments on the board of their yacht.

Leon showed his Queen the largest part of his wealthy Kingdom, since it was washed by a sea. Claire fell in love with her new homeland.

The fate had its own point of view after all. Princess Claire Redfield was destined to become Queen of Kennedy Kingdom, even if it meant to marry her formal fiancé's heir. But who cared anyway? Her most precious dream had finally come true. She married a man she loved dearly and escaped the marriage of convenience. Any Princess could dream about such fate. Claire and Christopher Redfield were blessed to find their true loves and tie their lives with them by holy bonds of wedlock.

**The End**

**A/N So, this is the end of the 6th chapter and the end of the whole story. Please, review! We will be waiting to get your feedbacks, because we really want to know how you liked the continuation =)**

**As for the next update... We have mentioned that there will be an epilogue and an extra chapter about Alexander. **


	7. Chapter 7

The Prince and Valkyrie

**The Epilogue**

It was a warm moonlit night. Young Queen decided to walk out in the picturesque garden that adjoined a royal bedroom. It was a private territory. No one showed up there except her husband and herself.

The woman walked to a beautiful pond and looked at her reflection on the crystal clear water. Claire laid her hand on her slightly visible belly and stroked it lovingly. She remembered that sad time when she couldn't get pregnant. It had been more than a year of desperation until her dear husband and she found out that their efforts had been finally blessed and they managed to create a new life inside of her womb. She remembered how bad she felt about not having a chance to make her King happy with the great news. Leon was very attentive and he noticed her disappointment. He was always focused on her and could predict her mood and its wavering. One day she opened her secret fears and doubts. She was afraid of never be able to give birth to his hears, but Leon hurried to soothe her by telling that they would become parents someday. He knew it, since Queen Iolanda had assured him that they would have a daughter. So, all they had to do was concentrate on each other and try to be stubborn in their wish. Claire agreed with Leon and from that moment they started to spend all of their free time in their royal bedroom, putting all of their efforts to conceive a new life. And soon their determination had been blessed. Claire got pregnant. The whole castle rejoiced, but Leon was the cheeriest one. He was on the 7th Heaven from happiness. Claire was bearing a baby under her heart—the child of their strong love for each other.

After recalling those sweet remembrances, Claire smiled softly. She began singing her favourite song, which she always used to sing when she was in good mood. She was deeply absorbed in her own thoughts, but she sensed her beloved's presence. Though, Claire didn't stop to sing until her husband came close to her and embraced her waist from behind. He laid his warm palm on her slightly swollen belly, as if protecting their still unborn heiress from any harm in the world. His lips landed on the most sensitive spot of his wife's neck in a gentle kiss.

Claire moaned quietly, feeling bright emotions filling her body. She bent her head to the side to give him a better access to the place where he was kissing her so admiringly. They remained the same positing for some time, just enjoying each other's' presence, until young Queen decided to turn in her King's arms and look at his face. She felt that she was starting to lose her head slowly under his sweet caresses, which he gladly was giving her, and that was why she resolved to interrupt their special moment in the secluded garden.

When King gazed into his wife's eyes he froze to the spot at what he saw. Her eyes were glittering with silver, while a mysterious smile was playing on her perfect rosy lips.

"My love, did you get your powers back?"

But the young beauty just shook her head in negation.

"No, I don't have any powers. I am a mere human," she answered calmly, surprising Leon even more. He was about to say something, but she added, never giving him a chance to voice his thoughts.

"This is your daughter's ability, whom I am bearing under my heart. She shows her love to you this way. I feel that she is very happy when you are around, when she hears your voice and when you stroke my belly," when Claire was saying those words, her eyes started to sparkle and glitter even more.

Leon was beyond surprised and touched at the same time. His heart tightened pleasantly in his chest from that endless warmth and love he felt for his wife and daughter.

"I couldn't even imagine that she understands everything and loves us so much," King whispered fascinatingly.

Leon kissed his wife's lips insatiably. He hadn't seen her for the whole day and his heart missed her awfully. Claire returned his kiss with the same feeling. She missed him a lot too and now she wanted him to take her in his arms and not let go of her during the night.

Leon sensed her wish as if he had read her thoughts. He lifted her up in his arms and headed to their bedroom, carrying his most precious treasure carefully.

There he lay her gently on the bed and lifted her nightgown to reveal her belly affectionately.His lips started to cover her skin with sweet and loving kisses, while whispering something to their daughter. Claire's heart fluttered in her chest from the eternal adoration towards her husband. Then young King laid his head on her belly tenderly and embraced her securely, her hands hugged his head in return. It was a very meaningful moment in their life and they couldn't find strength to make a move. So, they stayed just like that, enjoying the warmth and never-ending love they had for each other.

In the morning Claire got woken up by the sound of some noises. She opened her eyes and noticed that her husband was ready to go and fulfill his royal responsibilities. The beauty didn't want to let him go without a proper greeting. She asked him to sit beside her on a bed. Leon gladly granted her wish.

She gave him her long and sweet morning kiss, which was returned sensually and deeply. When they had finally averted from each other a little to catch a breath, Claire whispered lovingly:

"Good morning, darling".

Leon answered her with a charming smile and kissed her forehead.

"I will finish my morning duties and then we will have a breakfast at your favourite pergola".

"Mmm, it would be wonderful," she grinned dreamily, catching the enthusiasm her husband was offering.

Yes, they both were public people, but nothing could prevent them from spending special moments together, sharing the little joys in their lives.

**OooooO**

On their way to Valentine Kingdom, Leon and Claire decided to pay a visit to Prime Valkyrie. They wanted to show their one year old daughter to her great-great-grandmother. Queen Iolanda took little Leony in her arms and her silver eyes watered. The girl was adorable. She reached out her tiny hands towards Queen and smiled sweetly at her.

The young parents were glad to share their happiness with Prime Valkyrie. Queen descried great potential in her little descendant. Leony had inherited Valkyrie's powers and it was an incontestable fact. Intellect and comprehension could be clearly seen in her silver-blue eyes. Iolanda announced Leon and Claire that Leony would grow up a very talented and gifted person, who would become great Queen. Her beauty, wisdom and braveness would be glorified in legends.

Claire and Leon were utterly happy for their daughter. Right now the most important task for them was to help Leony to grow up in a good, strong and independent person, surrounding her with their care and love.

Leon asked Queen Iolanda about Alexander. Prime Valkyrie smiled knowingly and told them about his fate. Alexander got married to Manuella- the youngest of Valkyries in his squad. They spent a whole year purifying Infected Lands from any danger. Now Alexander and his wife lived at Valentine Kingdom. King Christopher rewarded the man for his service in battle and merits he did for his motherland by purifying the lands. So, Alexander got promoted to the rank of a general of His Majesty's royal army.

As for King Christopher, he started to restore Redfield Kingdom and his son Prince Piers helped his father in his noble intentions to bring back the glory to his motherland again.

Several years later Prince Piers became a new King of Redfield Kingdom. He married a fine Princess Alice, who just happened to be King Leon's cousin. He had met her at his 'sister' Claire's wedding and fell in love with her at first sight. She answered his confession and proposal with enthusiasm and soon they got married and became the rulers of restored Redfield Kingdom. King Piers wanted to continue his famous great-grandfather Alan's dynasty and he put all his efforts to reach his goal. =D

**OooooO**

After visiting Queen of Valkyries, Leon and Claire continued their journey to Valentine Kingdom. They were travelling by their comfortable carriage. Leon held his little daughter in his arms. She was sleeping peacefully in her father's secure hands. Leony was quiet and obedient girl during their long journey. Young King of Kennedy Kingdom adored his baby. He loved to take her in his arms whenever he got that opportunity. He enjoyed talking to her and she would always answer him with her bright childish smile, trying to pronounce something only she could know. There was an invisible yet strong bond between King and his little Princess.

Claire pretended to be reading, but in reality she couldn't hide her admiration. She watched her husband and daughter carefully and tried to paint every memory of them in her heart. Young Queen remembered those precious months of her pregnancy and couldn't but smile. Leon used to be so attentive and over-caring when she was bearing Leony under her heart. And even if he was terribly busy with his royal duties during the day, he had always found time to spend with her at days and nights.

When Claire was giving birth to a child, Leon was prohibited to enter the room. But Claire could sense his support, he was praying for both hers and their daughter's safety behind the door. And when he was finally allowed to walk in, the first thing he did was rushing to his Queen's side and kissing her with madden adoration. Claire couldn't stand his burst of feelings and fainted. It was later when Queen Margaret told her daughter-in-law about how scared Leon had gotten when she had lost her consciousness. But he was enlightened that it wasn't his fault. His wife was just too exhausted after the labors and she needed rest. Then he was introduced to his daughter. Leon took the baby in his arms with great trepidation and kissed her forehead lovingly.

Leon was a wonderful and caring father, a loving husband and a fascinatingly ardent lover. Each day she had shared with him felt like a fairytale to Claire. Her tragic story had a good-ending only owing to Leon. He didn't surrender at the face of danger, he didn't care about the possibility of dying, he was stubborn and he managed to snatch her out of the claws of despair in the end. They did overcome all the hardships. Together.

Claire and her dearly beloved husband lived a long and happy life. They were growing older very slowly and looked young for a long time. Their three daughters resounded Kennedy dynasty by their great deeds, intellect, bravery and beauty. King Leon and Queen Claire had never accepted the marriages of convenience. They had given their heiresses the right to marry the ones they really loved and wanted to see as their spouses. Lots of decent Princes and noblemen had been asking for Princesses' hands, but the beauties married those worthy ones, whom their hearts fell in love with. They had the best example to follow-their parents, who remained faithful and carried their love through their lives till the very end.

**The End**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N Hello everyone! THIS IS THE FINAL! T_T Yes! You read it right. We are happy to represent a new and the final part of "The Prince and Valkyrie" story. This extra-chapter is dedicated to Alexander Kozachenko (one of our favourite RE characters *_* Sashen'ka is Russian! Just like us!~ And we like him a lot! :love: ) So, this chapter will tell everything about his life among 5 beautiful Valkyries. The pairing is unusual, but we got inspired with it after our dear friend and illustrator **__**Neiara28**____**(LeonandClaireBSAA**__**) suggested to make a couple of Sasha and the youngest of Valkyries. :clap: Thank you, dear! We really like how it turned out ^_^ **_

**The Prince and Valkyrie**

**Extra Chapter**

**The Knight of Light and Valkyrie**

It had been long 7 months since Queen Iolanda knighted Alexander in the Knight of Light and gave him five Valkyries in partners. They did a good job so far. The most part of Infected Lands had been already purified, but the mission was still dangerous. The group faced lots of monsters and needs, such as thirst and hunger, since Infected Lands couldn't provide them with provisions. To refill their reserves the squad had to go back to Valkyries' Lands and stay there for several days.

Now was one of those moments when they set up a camp for a night in order to return to the duties the next morning, which meant going to Infected Lands again.

Alexander sat by the fire and stretched his sore limbs. He had taken off his armours for the night, since it was safe in the celestial forest and the idea of unfolding his body from a steel prison was too appealing. Sleeping in metallic clothes wasn't that comfortable after all. Alexander loved his armours, but also he knew that his body needed a proper rest before setting off for continuing the mission Queen Iolanda had entrusted him.

The man rolled his shoulders to ease the tension but then he felt a sudden touch to his body. Someone's skillful hands started to massage his muscles, making him relax upon magical touches. He was about to complain, though his body was absolutely against the idea. He knew that it was someone of his loyal Valkyries. The maidens had been too intense towards his person lately and he really didn't want to be the cause of their innumerous quarrels. He just sensed that no matter how wonderful he felt right now, it would bring another meaningless fight between the ladies. So, gripping all his common sense, he was about to decline a kind offer of massaging, when an unexpected warmth brushed his ear. The sensation sent pleasant shivers down his spine.

"Feeling better, commander?" a sweet voice whispered into his ear. Hot lips brushed against his skin.

"Elza, stop it already," Alexander said in a stern tone, but then the girl's hands embraced him from behind and started roaming up and down his broad and firm chest. Her lips were extremely close to his own, as she pressed herself to his back and bent down her head closer to his face.

"Stop what, commander? I am just trying to help you feel better, " Elza said in a seducing voice, leaving an illicit kiss on his cheek.

Alexander got really annoyed. It wasn't the first time Elza tried to show her affection. She was a brave and skillful warrior, but when it came to terms between a man and a woman, she became too persistent and even pushy.

He wanted to jerk away from his blonde Valkyrie, but his intentions were interrupted by her sudden yelp of pain.

"What do you think you are doing, Elza!?" by the sound of another voice, Alexander recognized Jessica.

The next moment the man was freed from the blonde's grasp and now he could turn to look at two maidens. To his great astonishment, Jessica was pulling Elza away from him by her long hair.

"I was just helping! Let go of my hair!" complained the 'victim', but older Valkyrie was too stern to buy her excuses.

"Stop bothering our commander! Let him have some rest!"

Alexander could only look at them in irony. There it went again. Another pointless fight that didn't concern their mission. He sighed heavily, watching as two Valkyries headed to the woods, still shouting at each other.

It was always like that. Whenever he got an opportunity to sit quietly and think, someone would always ruin his moment of peace.

The knight sighed again and turned back to the fire, but to his great surprise he was met with a piece of fried rabbit right into his mouth.

"Please, commander! Try it! I fried it myself!" another of his Valkyries, whose name was Ingrid, exclaimed enthusiastically. Alexander took a bite of meat and started to chew it. Well, he had no other choice to answer her anyway, since his mouth had been already full by the time he faced her.

When he finished the degustation and swallowed the meal, he smiled weakly at the maiden and uttered:

"Thanks. It's delicious".

Valkyrie's eyes sparkled in delight after hearing the man's praising.

"I am so glad! I made it especially for you, commander. If you want I can cook you something that you want!"

"I appreciate it, Ingrid, but I am not hungry," he said frankly, standing up to the maiden's obvious disappointment.

"Where are you going?" she asked in a curious yet a little sad tone.

"I am going to take a walk and think for a while," after saying that last Alexander left the fire place and headed into the woods, but before he could make 20 steps, another Valkyrie called out for him. He turned around and saw Sheva, who was running in his direction.

"Commander! I have picked some berries for you. They will help you to regain stamina," and she shoved some strange orange berries into his mouth without a warning, forcing the man to choke with them really hard.

"Commander?" the maiden got scared by the way he looked. The man's face turned red, he clutched his throat with both hands, showing her signs that he couldn't breathe, but the girl didn't get what he wanted to say. She rushed to his side instead and started to beat his back forcefully until a miracle happened. The knight spitted out the berry that got stuck in his throat and inhaled ravenously.

"I am so sorry, commander! I didn't mean to kill you!" mulatto Valkyrie started to whine, but Alexander put his hand on her shoulder and said in a weak yet kind voice.

"It's alright. I know that it was just an accident. It's not your fault."

"Really?" the maiden brightened up and threw herself at him, hugging the man with enthusiasm to his inner complain. "Thank you, commander!"

"Sheva!"

Both Sheva and Alexander jumped in unexpectedness, when they heard Jessica's thunderous voice. The older Valkyrie came up to them and broke their embrace by dragging Sheva away from the knight.

"How many times do I have to tell all of you not to nag our commander!?" she yelled at the younger maiden, which freaked the latter out. The girl dropped her head guiltily and headed back to the camp in a slow and lost pace.

Jessica shifted her stern gaze from the retreating figure to Alexander. She watched him intensely and he really got annoyed with her stare.

"What?" he asked finally, irritation could be clearly heard in his deep voice.

"Nothing," Valkyrie shrugged her shoulders indifferently. "They all are head over heels about you, but I am not like them".

Her eyes were burning with challenge, while the knight's ones just rolled in annoyance.

"You may think what you want. I am out of your games. I am your leader and you are all my soldiers. As a commander, I will give my life away protecting you, but don't expect anything beyond that. I am already tired of your advanced interest towards my person, ladies," with those words Alexander walked past ambitious Valkyrie and disappeared in the woods.

Jessica bit her lip in aggravation. She liked that stone-hearted man a lot, but her pride didn't let her act so childishly or daring like her associates did around him. No matter how hard she tried to attract his attention to her person, he was always walking away like he didn't care at all. What Queen Iolanda was thinking sending 5 of them to accompany a man, and a handsome one for crying out loud, on a mission, which referred to spend days and nights in his company?

Valkyrie kicked an imaginary stone in defeat and headed back to the camp, hoping to get some understanding from her 'sisters'.

**OooooO**

Alexander wandered through the celestial forest aimlessly. He couldn't say that he was angry with his Valkyries' behavior. All of them were good and smart girls and wonderful warriors to that. They spent long 7 months together, fighting side by side and back to back, but the attention they were giving him was scaring sometimes. Elza tried to seduce him whenever she got an opportunity; Ingrid tried her best to win his heart through his stomach; Sheva always worried about his health, while Jessica just hated him and everything concerned him. It was obvious. She protected her partners from foolish mistakes they eagerly wanted to commit by acting so mighty and arrogantly.

The knight let out a long sigh and brushed his fingers through his short dark hair.

It was a torture to live among women, who had great interest in you and because of sharing the same interest they always got into their personal fights.

Some time ago he wanted to have a woman by his side. Even when Princess Claire and her Prince bit him and his fellows up in Infected Forest, Alexander was still full of determination to get married and have a family. He had never told anyone about it, but he was once engaged to a nice and kind-hearted girl, but the infection had stolen her away from him along with many other lives. So he had never had a chance to know what it meant to have a real family. He was in his early 30s already, and still the meaning of life was still beyond his understanding when there wasno place he could always return to and feel needed there.

The sound of someone's beautiful singing interrupted the train of his bitter thoughts. That sound caught his attention. Alexander listened carefully, trying to sort out from which side the singing was coming. He enflamed with a strong wish to find who it was out.

After searching for some time, he reached a pond, by which a girl with a winged-helmet on her head was sitting on a huge rock and singing her beautiful melody. Alexander recognized the celestial maiden right away. It was Manuella – the youngest of his Valkyries. She was always so modest and shy, that sometimes it was hard to notice her among her 'sisters'. She had never tried to catch his attention and always ran away the moment they set up a camp in celestial forest, or whenever her 'sisters' started their 'aspirations'. But Manuella knew her duty and she was always one of the best during the battles, though he had to save her sometimes, whenever she got in danger. After all she was a rookie, a very talented and skillful one, but still an inexperienced rookie. So, he always tried to be close to her during risky situations in case she needed a shield. He had even gotten some wounds while defending her, which were healed by Sheva later. For some unknown reason, he had a feeling in his chest, that he had to protect that fragile girl from any harm even if she was Valkyrie, who possessed celestial powers. Manuella was just too innocent to face the dangers they had to fight against.

And now he found out her secret. The girl loved to sing, it was obvious. Her silvery voice was made to emit beautiful melodies. Too bad that he didn't have a chance to hear it earlier. The man leaned against a tree and listened to her singing, admiring the beauty of her young voice.

When she finished the song, a sound of someone's applause brought her back to reality from her little fantasy world by scaring her to death. Young Valkyrie jumped down from the rock and faced the intruder only to recognize her leader, whose lips were curled in an inviting and sincere smile.

"C-commander!" she exclaimed in embarrassment, watching the man approaching her slowly yet somehow gracefully. Maybe it was because he was dressed just in his black shirt, pants and high-boots or maybe it was because he was so greatly built. When the last thought crossed Valkyrie's mind, her face flushed bright red and she averted her eyes away from him in a sheer shame.

"I didn't know that you sing, Manuella. And I have to confess that you impressed me. You have a unique and very beautiful voice".

His praises were like a real reward to her but still she felt embarrassed, knowing that he heard her singing.

"Thank you," the maiden uttered almost soundlessly.

"You know, maybe you may have some celestial powers and was born as Valkyrie, but your voice has also some kind of power," Alexander announced, walking past her and sitting on the very rock she had been sitting just minutes ago. "I felt really depressed but after hearing your song, my heart feels lighter now. So, it's me who must be thanking you for enlightening my mood".

Valkyrie walked up to him in curiosity. He had always been so distant and preoccupied with his duties, but now it felt like talking to a close friend. The knight didn't build up his usual façade of aloofness, and the girl, not even realizing what she was doing, stood next to the man and glanced at his face. He was so concentrated, his dark eyes gazed at the night sky, which was full of sparkling stars.

A strange feeling appeared in her young heart. For some unknown reason she felt like hugging him and show him that he wasn't alone, but of course her shyness couldn't let her do whatever her heart told. Instead of fulfilling her secret wish, Manuella just asked why he had been feeling depressed before.

Alexander cocked up his eyebrow and bent his head to the side a little, sending her an inquiring gaze.

"Some personal problems. There is nothing to worry about. By the way, how do you feel? You've looked pale lately," the man pointed out in a concerned tone. "I've heard that Infected Lands wear Valkyries out of their vital strength. Tomorrow we will continue our mission, so you better take care of yourself and take a good rest".

Manuella blushed hard after hearing his monologue. She was beyond touched by his attention. She had never thought that he had ever cared about her wellbeing. Other Valkyries were a way too attractive and they knew how to catch their commander's attention. Manuella couldn't bring herself to act so boldly. She respected Alexander a lot and admired him as a leader. He inspired her with his spirit and it helped her to fight. But she was so afraid to show any signs of her secret feelings for him.

"I…am alright, commander. I promise not to cause troubles anymore," she said in her melodic voice, shifting on her feet.

"I got really worried about you, when you fainted during the battle, Manuella," Alexander reasoned, looking at her with those wise and caring eyes. The girl's heart fluttered in her chest under his warm and penetrating gaze. "You don't have to work that hard all alone. Let the others help you. We are a team after all, and teammates always rely on each other".

Manuella bit her lip sadly, dropping her gaze on the ground.

"We are Valkyries, commander. We must give all we have into the fight and besides, we were raised as independent warriors, who don't rely on others".

"Yeah, I have already figured that out," the man scratched his neck apprehensively. He had noticed already that his Valkyries worked on their own during the mission. Maybe they all fought on the same battlefield back to back and side by side, but their positions were nothing more than a coincidence. It was only him, who always watched their backs and them, who never let his back being opened. But when it came to their backs…well, they didn't think that they needed to cover each other up. According to Manuella's words, they just had it in their nature not to rely on anyone.

"Then…" he started slowly, lifting his head up to look deep in her silver eyes, that glittered magically in the moonlight. "If you let me, I'll be the one to keep an eye on you".

It was just a kind offer from her commander, but for some unknown reason she forgot how to breathe. His gaze was too gentle and caring to believe that he was just trying to protect his subordinate. There was something more behind his words, something that made young Valkyrie's heart race.

"Your life is more important, commander," she spoke quietly and the next moment the girl felt a pleasant warmth on her hand. Alexander took her fragile hand in his and rubbed his thumb against her knuckle gently.

"But yours is priceless, Manuella," he demanded doubtlessly, which forced the maiden to blush again.

"No one has ever cared about me like you do," she uttered in a bewildered tone, hoping to steady her furious heartbeat.

"Maybe it's because no one has ever tried to know you better?" Alexander said and stood up from the rock, facing her. He smiled at her briefly, letting go of her hand, which secretly disappointed Valkyrie , and started to walk towards the camp in a slow pace.

Manuella followed him silently, pressing her hand to her chest, the very hand he had been holding just a moment ago. They made several steps in the woods before her lips moved to whisper.

"But no one has ever been interested in me".

Maybe she had voiced her thoughts just a little too loud just for hearing them herself, but the next moment her body got trapped in the knight's tight yet gentle embrace. She was shocked to find herself in his strong arms and feel the warmth of his body. She was so small comparing to him; her head was on the level with his chest and she could sense his steady and soundly heartbeat through a thin fabric of his black shirt, which revealed some part of his well-toned broad chest. It was seldom to see him without his knight's armours and now Manuella was utterly embarrassed to feel his perfectly-built muscles with her very skin. Her armours were a lot lighter and made of silver, but even with them on she still could feel the warmth he emitted.

"Commander?" she spoke finally, not even noticing her lips moving on their own.

"I am interested in you, Manuella, and I care about everything that happens to you," he responded in a hushed calm tone. "And I want to protect you from any danger. You are not supposed to be here. This war is not for someone as fragile and innocent as you. Don't get me wrong. You are a wonderful warrior and you have saved my life countless of times. Thank you for protecting me, but now is my turn to take care of you".

"Commander, I was protecting you not because it was my duty, but also because I wanted to," after comprehending what she had just said Valkyrie bit her tongue and shivered. Those words were not supposed to reach his ears. Never! But they just slipped her tongue so carelessly.

"I thought that I would never feel this way about anyone again, but you proved me wrong," his voice suddenly got deeper and huskier. Before she had any chance to ask what he had meant by saying that, Alexander wrapped his strong arms around her slim waist and lifted her almost weightless body above the ground, so that their faces could be on the same level.

"C-commander!" she exclaimed in total embarrassment and panic, but he pressed her back against the nearest tree and looked piercingly in her big silver eyes with his dark emotional ones.

His face was inches away from hers and when he said the next words, she felt shivers running down her spine, both from excitement and sensation of his hot breath on her cheeks.

"You may call me Sasha," and the next moment he destroyed the small distance between their faces by bending down and crashing his mouth on her pink lips, shocking the poor girl to no limits.

At first she didn't know what to do; she forgot how to breathe and how to move. Her commander was kissing her and she didn't know how to react. She was dreaming about him secretly but after witnessing the way her 'sisters' were struggling each other for his attention, she had never dared to voice her true feelings out loud. She loved their leader. He conquered her heart almost instantly. It was deep respect and admiration at first, but after spending some time under his leadership, she understood that her feelings had grown in something deeper than respect. She cared for him like for no one else and tried to shield him whenever they faced danger in Infected Lands. He was a human, while she was Valkyrie. Infected monsters could harm her but not kill thanks to her celestial powers, but he was always in great danger. Yet he had never hid behind his soldiers' backs. He had saved her from severe wounds several times in the past. He was a kind of a person she had never met in her life before.

And now he was kissing her! She didn't know how to take his strange treatment. There were too many doubts and worries, but they vanished into thin air the moment his lips started to massage her pure ones in a slow and sensual manner, deepening the forbidden kiss.

Manuella forgot everything in this world. Her eyes closed unwillingly under those overwhelming sensations Alexander was giving her. His right hand raised to her face and cupped her cheek tenderly, while his left hand continued to hold her above the ground by her waist, making her body being pressed to his as closely as it was possible. He was so strong and mighty, he could hold her just with his one hand. The maiden instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her tiny fingers through his thick dark hair, receiving a delighted groan from his throat. She didn't know how to kiss, but her mouth and lips started to work on their own, answering his dominant demands. Her head felt light, while her body was on fire. Something was tickling her from inside pleasantly. Perhaps, it was what people called butterflies in the stomach.

No matter how wonderful the kiss felt, but the need for a gulp of air crushed unexpectedly and disappointingly on them. When they stopped their lips contact, they both inhaled greedily and then exhaled slowly, fanning each other's faces with a warm and moist breath.

"Was it your first kiss?" he broke the uncomfortable silence, glancing into her still clouded eyes. Valkyrie nodded weakly in response, still trying to catch her breath and recover from overwhelming impressions.

"Sorry for stealing it away from you, "Alexander added in a anxious tone. "You may consider me to be a heartless and lustful animal, but I don't regret this kiss."

Manuella focused her eyesight on his manly face. He indeed didn't look like someone who regretted committing a sin.

"I…" she started unsurely, licking her lips in nervousness. "I don't regret it either. And I don't regret that it was you who did it".

His eyes glowed with a mysterious spark after hearing her confession. Alexander bent down his face to hers again and pressed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes.

"I don't' know what tomorrow brings. I have spent my life struggling to survive and I forgot what it really means to love, but after meeting you, Manuella, I felt like been reborn. If you let me, I will surround you with my love, because I feel strong feelings for you. And I promise, when this nightmare ends, I will take you away and marry you. I will find a way to persuade Queen Iolanda to let you go with me. Just give me a sign if you really want to stay with me".

Manuella felt like crying. She had never felt such strong feelings for anyone before and it was scaring her, but her heart longed to trust Alexander. If to be honest, she couldn't imagine her life without him anymore. He had become an important person to her, and being with him brought only positive emotions to her. She had always considered herself a coward, she had been always afraid to make a wrong decision, to look weak in a public, but after Alexander appeared in her life, she noticed how much she had changed. She didn't fear to rush to the attack and face terrible monsters, because she knew that even if it wasn't that obvious, but her efforts and help could keep her commander safe. When she found out that it was him, who carried her all the way to a safer place after she had fainted from exhaustion on the battlefield, Manuella looked deep into herself and admitted, that her commander had already conquered her heart. Yes, she was the youngest, she was weak comparing to other Valkyries, she was less beautiful and inexperienced, that was why she decided to hide her affection from him and escape any opportunity to stay with him in private. He deserved a woman, a real lady, because he was a man written with a capital letter. She was just a rookie and a little immature girl. They didn't match at all. They were like two absolute opposites. But still she wanted to be selfish just for a single time in her life. She had no strength left to fight those feelings she had for that giant. Not after that magical kiss they shared.

"You…" her tiny voice was like a melody to his ears, though it sounded uncertain and wavering. Alexander opened his eyes and looked straight into her silver mirrors of soul, never averting his forehead away from hers.

The words were shouting through their eyes from their hearts. There was no doubt anymore that those emotions had already grown in something deeper and meaningful. That certain feeling was obvious in their embraces, in the way they kissed and looked at each other. Without a doubt they got fallen in love with each other and now their souls were having a mute conversation, admitting the same emotions they shared.

"You've stolen my first kiss, commander," Manuella uttered slowly, watching his reaction carefully. "You must take all the responsibility for daring to touch pure Valkyrie from now on".

The moment her lips said the last phrase, Alexander's face brightened up, but a self-satisfying smirk found its place on his lips, when he lifted the said Valkyrie's body a little and pressed it to him even tighter, receiving a surprised and embarrassed gasp from her.

"With great pleasure," he announced in a suddenly husky voice before stealing the maiden's second kiss like a skilled thief.

Their love was forbidden, but no one of them really cared about that.

Alexander held his promise. 5 months later, when Infected Lands had been completely cleared and purified, the Knight of Light declared his wish to marry Manuella. Queen Iolanda was a wise ruler. She didn't want to lose one of her best maidens of war, but also she was a woman who knew what it felt like to be in love. She gave the couple her permission and blessed their marriage. The wedding ceremony was held in Valkyrie town.

Alexander and Manuella returned to Valentine Kingdom, where King Christopher promoted the former Knight of Light to one of the generals of his army. The monarch thanked the man for his loyalty and gave him the title of Count along with a personal patrimony, where he and his wife could bring up their future heirs.

Sasha and his lovely Valkyrie lived a long and happy life. Manuella gave birth to his four sons, who married her four 'sisters' later. Elza, Ingrid, Sheva and Jessica couldn't get over the affection towards their former commander after all. They kept their feelings for him in their hearts for a long time, until one day, each of them had met their destined men under certain circumstances. And those brave knights in shining armours just happened to be their beloved commander's sons, who impressed the maidens even more than the said commander did a long time ago.

As for the main heroes of this story, Alexander and Manuella cherished every day they shared and their union became one of those, which people would always remember and admire during the flow of history.

**The End**

_**A/N Are you tired? We hope not, because this is the end of the story. "The Prince and Valkyrie" is officially finished. Thank you everyone, who read it, reviewed and just was there for us, when we needed a support. Your encouragement helped us a lot to believe in ourselves and finish this story. Thank you, guys. **_

_**As always, we are looking forward to know your impressions. We hope you understand our eagerness, ne? Please, don't forget to review. We need to know what you think. :eager:**_

_**We wish you all the best, guys! You are awesome! :heart:**_

_**With best regards,**_

_**Yours always,**_

_**Kit2000andAnna**_


End file.
